Love Makes a Family
by MusicMelis
Summary: Voldemort was defeated at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow but Harry is still potentially in danger. Put with his relatives for his safety, Harry was five when Severus Snape rescued him from his abusive relatives. Adopted by Snape, their family grows when Snape and Narcissa get engaged and Harry, now eleven, adjusts to the idea of having Draco as a brother.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

_**October 31st, 1981**_

At the Potter's ruined home in Godric's Hollow, Severus Snape rushed into the house, the door blasted off its hinges and passed James Potter's body with only a quick glance before heading upstairs. He made his way into the nursery and stumbled when he saw Lily's body on the floor. "No," He whispered, dropping down next to her and pulling her into his arms. "No! Oh Lily," Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held her lifeless body in his arms. She had been his best friend once, though he had ruined that with his careless words during their fifth year. He had loved her, though he knew she had only loved him as a friend. It was only recently they had begun speaking again and she had forgiven him. He still couldn't stand her husband, but he could put up with Potter if it meant having his friend back. And now she was gone.

Across the room, Voldemort lay dead on the floor, his red eyes still open and full of shock. Thin and snakelike, he looked rather pathetic now instead of the terrifying wizard he had been.

Severus's dark eyes stayed on the body of Voldemort. It was over, the creature was gone. That maniac had taken so many lives, destroyed so many people. Severus had been a fool to join him and was thankful that Dumbledore had helped him when he had realized his mistake. Severus had been fine with turning spy for the Order, anything to get rid of Voldemort. And when the monster had targeted the Potter's, Severus had made sure to let Dumbledore know immediately so that they could be kept safe. So that Lily would be kept safe.

"Oh Lily, I really did love you," Severus murmured as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "You were the only true friend I ever had, the only one who cared about me. I wanted to protect you," He choked on a sob. He had failed her.

A cry interrupted his thoughts and grief; Severus looked up to see the young Potter watching him, his emerald eyes shiny with tears and a cut in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. He had met the baby once, when he and Lily had run into each other in Diagon Alley and he had once again apologized for calling her a Mudblood in school. She had told him all was forgiven as she gently bounced the child on her hip. The boy had been full of smiles that day and Lily had shamelessly doted on him.

"_He's curious about everything," Lily had smiled and shaken her head fondly as her son eagerly reached for the books Severus had just purchased._

"_You won't like these, there are no fun pictures in them," Severus had told the toddler solemnly. _

_Lily had just laughed._

Severus slowly and carefully laid Lily back on the floor and stood up. He walked over to the crib, noticing that except for the cut the child didn't appear to be hurt. Physically, anyway.

Harry blinked up at the tall, black haired man and raised up his pudgy arms. "Up!" He sniffled, his bottom lip trembling.

"Um," Severus was about to tell him no when he glanced at Lily's body and, remembering how besotted she had been with her child, he relented. "Yes, all right," He said gruffly, lifting the child into his arms. It felt a little awkward, he wasn't sure how to hold a child.

Harry put his arms around the tall man's neck and laid his head down on his shoulder. "Mummy," He whispered sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry Potter," Severus said quietly. Even he wasn't so heartless not to feel bad for a boy who had lost both his parents in one night.

"Hawrry," Harry said with another sniffle.

"Harry," Severus acknowledged.

"Owie," Harry sniffed, one pudgy hand going up to his forehead.

Severus examined the cut, pulling out a handkerchief and wetting it with an Aguamenti spell before holding it against the wound.

"Severus."

Severus turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his eyes somber watching them. "How is he?" He asked as he knelt down next to Lily's body, taking her hand, his blue eyes full of sadness.

"He has a cut on his forehead but otherwise appears fine," Severus said.

Dumbledore stood up with a sigh. "So much loss in this war," He said softly. He smiled at Harry, who offered a tiny smile back. "Hello Harry, do you remember me?" He asked as he began waving his wand around, running diagnostics.

"Dumdore," Harry said.

Severus's lips twitched at that.

Dumbledore beamed. "That's right! Such a smart boy." He put his wand away and lifted his arms out to take Harry but the child held on to Severus.

"Go on Potter, go to Professor Dumbledore," Severus tried to pry the boy's arms from around his neck but the child just held on tighter. He looked at Dumbledore helplessly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It appears he is happy where he is."

"Is the dark lord really gone?" Severus asked, giving up on trying to get Harry to leave his arms. He looked at the creature lying on the floor. Even with seeing the body, it seemed to good to be true.

"Yes, Voldemort has been destroyed," Dumbledore said, relief in his eyes.

Severus closed his eyes, feeling a sense of alleviation. The monster was truly gone.

"Let's see if we can do something about that cut," Dumbledore said, waving his wand over Harry. The vivid red lightening bolt faded to a faint scar.

"Why did it not heal completely?" Severus asked curiously.

"Because of the way he got it," Dumbledore said. "Surviving a killing curse is not exactly common."

Severus frowned. "What do you think happened here, exactly?" Severus asked, his dark eyes straying to Lily's body. He unconsciously held the boy tighter.

"The Secret Keeper betrayed James and Lily," Dumbledore said somberly. "Voldemort came here and James most likely tried to fight him. From what I can see, Voldemort must have cast the killing curse at Harry and Lily..." Dumbledore paused. "She likely stood in front of her son, protecting him, sacrificing herself for him and causing the curse to rebound on Voldemort."

Severus nodded slowly. Yes, Lily would have done that in a heartbeat.

"The force of curse would have been strong, although Lily took the brunt of it. Her love protected Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "And now Tom Riddle is gone and we can all begin to heal from his reign of terror."

"There will still be Death Eaters wanting to cause trouble," Severus said numbly. _Lily was gone..._

"Yes, the Aurors will be on the lookout for them," Dumbledore said. "The death eaters may even go after Harry." He said with some worry.

Severus looked down at the dark haired boy he still held. Harry had fallen asleep, his head resting on his shoulder. "Where will he go?" He asked in concern. "Surely Lily would have left him to someone she trusted."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "James and Lily left him to Sirius Black, who is now in Azkaban." More sadness entered his eyes, he had thought Sirius was a true friend to James and Lily.

"Good," Severus muttered. He had always known that Black was a dangerous man.

"I believe I can cast some charms to strengthen the protection Lily gave Harry to a blood relative," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Blood relative? You can't mean Petunia," Severus practically sneered her name.

"She is Lily's sister and I believe has a son close to Harry's age," Dumbledore said. "They can be raised like brothers."

Severus hesitated. Petunia had been horrible as a child, it was hard to think of her any other way. Lily hadn't mentioned her in their recent talk so perhaps Petunia had changed. He gave Dumbledore the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Dumbledore smiled down at the sleeping boy. "Don't worry, my dear boy. Everything will be all right."

_**4 Years Later**_

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore greeted when Severus entered his office.

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus said as he sat down in the visitors chair. It had been awhile since he had visited Hogwarts. "You sent word that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, I would like to discuss a couple of things with you," Dumbledore said brightly. "First, I would like to offer you the position of Potions Professor. Professor Slughorn is retiring."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought Professor Slughorn would never retire," He drawled. "Word around school was that he would end up like Professor Binns."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, he has finally decided he is ready and I want you for the job."

Severus sat thoughtfully for a moment. He had been selling his own potions in an apothecary and had been doing very well for himself, though interacting with customers was not high on his list of favorite things to do. However, interacting with children was not high on his list either. Plus, he had few good memories of Hogwarts, Lily being one and using the Hogwarts lab as he grew in his potion making skills another. On the other hand, this was the place he had also been bullied and almost killed by a werewolf.

"You would have a generous budget for your supplies, as well as for personal projects," Dumbledore continued casually, his blue eyes twinkling. "And use of the Hogwarts potion facilities, equipment and materials."

Severus could feel the temptation to accept grow, Hogwarts did have the finest lab and he would still be able to work on his own projects...

"And as Head of Slytherin, you would have your own personal quarters, which you could decorate anyway you want," Dumbledore continued on happily. "Head of House quarters are quite spacious, you would have your own personal lab there as well."

Severus started. "What? Head of Slytherin?"

"Well, yes. Professor Slughorn is retiring, remember?"

Severus scowled. "That would be more responsibility of the miscreants."

"Students," Dumbledore corrected.

Severus shrugged. "If you say so. I haven't forgotten that although Slughorn was an adequate professor, he also didn't intervene much when I was being bullied."

A sorrowful look crossed over Dumbledore's face. "I am sorry for that Severus. Truly. But you see? This is why you would be an ideal Head of House, you would look out for the Slytherins."

Severus sighed. "I suppose I could give it a try."

Dumbledore beamed. "Wonderful! Now, I just need one more favor."

"Just one?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Yes, if you could go and take peek at how Harry Potter is being treated, I would very much -"

"Excuse me? Why would you need me to do that?" Severus demanded.

"There have been some...concerns made known to me," Dumbledore said slowly. "About how the Dursley's are treating Harry. I thought since you know Petunia, you could just go and hopefully alleviate these concerns."

"I hated Lily's sister, and the feeling was mutual," Severus said with a smirk, remembering the small pranks he and Lily had played on Petunia. _Ahh, memories..._

"That was a long time ago," Dumbledore said.

"What exactly are the concerns?"

"I have someone who is able to keep an eye on the Dursley's, from afar mostly. She just has mentioned that he may not be being taken care of the way he should be."

"Not spoiled enough?"

Dumbledore gave him an exasperated look. "Honestly Severus. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't concerned."

"All right Albus, I will look in on the boy tomorrow."

**HP**

"Boy! Dudley's toys better be picked up and put away before dinner or else!" Vernon Dursley yelled out from upstairs.

Five year old Harry sighed. He knew what _or else_ meant. He was already sporting a black eye from last night. _If only I hadn't dropped the plate_, he thought sadly. He hadn't meant to when he had set the table but he had been trying to hurry as Dudley had been complaining that he was starving. His uncle had been furious and had hit him before making him finish setting the table and serve them their food. He had gone without dinner as added punishment and could only hope he would get to eat something today.

Harry dutifully picked up Dudley's toys, of which there were many. Harry would have liked to play with them too but he wasn't allowed. _Only good, normal children got toys_, he reminded himself. _Only good, normal children get a bedroom, food, parents..._

"You better not break anything, freak!" Dudley taunted from where he leaned against the doorway, watching as his cousin cleaned up his mess. "Or else my dad will punch your other eye!" He laughed loudly.

Harry did his best to ignore his cousin's cruel taunts as he gathered all the toys in a box and prepared to walk upstairs to put them into Dudley's second bedroom. He had been so focused on the task that he hadn't noticed that Dudley had stepped closer to him as he started to climb the stairs.

"Watch your step, freak," Dudley grinned as he stuck his foot out and Harry went tumbling several steps to the bottom of the stairs. The box he had been holding tipped over and all the toys fell out.

Dudley laughed and then took a deep breath. "Mummy! Daddy! The freak broke my toys!" He yelled.

Harry glared at him as he pushed himself up from the floor. His ankle hurt a lot and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He glanced at the toys that had fallen and noticed that none of them were broken.

Petunia rushed into the room from the kitchen. "Dudders? What's wrong, dumpling?"

Dudley had managed to squeeze out a few fat tears and pointed at his toys. "Harry dumped them!"

"No I didn't!" Harry protested, his eyes widening in fear as his aunt advanced on him.

Petunia slapped him. "How dare you lie to me? You ungrateful, horrid child!"

Vernon stomped down the stairs. "What is with all the yelling?" He glanced at the toys, at his wife's angry face and his son's tears. He rounded on Harry, who flinched back from him. "Never learn, do you boy?" He reached out and grabbed the skinny child by the throat. "You always upset everyone! Why couldn't you have gotten yourself killed along with your parents, eh?"

Harry's eyes widened as his uncle squeezed his throat before flinging him to the floor. He gasped for air and before his uncle could grab him again, he ran to his cupboard and squeezed himself as far back into it as he could. His uncle was too big to reach in and grab him.

"Get back out here!" Vernon thundered as he followed the boy to his cupboard. He tried, as usual, to reach in to grab Harry but his wide girth stopped him and he wobbled back out, his face red from exertion. "Fine, you can stay in there for a week then!" He slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What about dinner? I was going to have the boy make it," Petunia complained.

"We'll go out for dinner," Vernon said, ruffling Dudley's hair. "And after that we'll stop at a store and get you a new toy. Would you like that Dudder's?"

Dudley's face was blatantly gloating as he and his parents went to get their coats.

A knock on the door had Vernon grumbling. "Who could that be?" He opened the door and his eyes widened slightly at the tall, dark haired man in black robes standing on his porch. He was dressed so oddly that he must be... "You – you must be one them!" He tried to slam the door shut.

Severus raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open, stepping inside despite not being invited. "Not very polite, are we?" He said coolly, his eyes taking in the walrus looking man, skinny Petunia and child who was all blubber.

"You – I remember you!" Petunia scowled. "You were Lily's horrid friend."

"That's right," Severus said pleasantly. "And apparently you haven't changed a bit _Tuney_."

Petunia bristled. She had always hated being called Tuney. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to check on Potter," Severus said, looking around the house. There were pictures on the walls that showed the three Dursley's and several pictures of the huge blond child but none of any other child. A sinking feeling settled in Severus's stomach. "Where is he?"

"He isn't here," Vernon lied. "He's at a friends house."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Do not lie to me Dursley," He warned, pulling out his wand and pointing at him. "Where is your nephew?"

Dudley, who was hungry and wanted to go get dinner gave an impatient huff. "The freak's in his cupboard. Now can we go to dinner?" He whined to his parents.

"Dudley!" Petunia hissed, pulling her son behind her, not that her bony frame could hide him.

"And why is Potter in a cupboard while the three of you are going out to dinner?" Severus asked, glowering at Dudley. _Freak, indeed..._

"Listen," Vernon gave a nervous laugh. "The boy is trouble. He requires a firmer hand and more discipline than our Dudley."

"Yes, he is very badly behaved," Petunia added. "We're doing our best, of course but he is such a handful."

"Oh?" Severus gave a thoughtful nod.

"Yeah, he makes a mess, breaks our Dudley's toys and practically takes the food from our mouths!" Vernon added, relaxing as the wizard in his home appeared to be believing him. "Look, he dumped Dudley's toys on the floor!"

"So you put him in a cupboard?"

Dudley snickered. "He _lives_ in the cupboard."

Severus's face darkened. "Show me where he is right now or so help me -" Sparks flew from his wand, reacting to his anger.

Petunia gasped and Dudley gave a yelp, scurrying back behind his mother.

Vernon gulped, his beady eyes on the wand. "He's – he's in the cupboard under the stairs." He said in a shaky voice.

Severus glared at the Dursley's. "Petrificus Totalus!" He smirked as the two adult Dursley's froze and then fell over. He glanced at the younger one. "I suggest you go to your room," He said menacingly.

Dudley let out a squeak and then ran as fast as his chubby legs would get him up the stairs.

**TBC: Hope you enjoyed! If you get a chance to review, I'd appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =)**

Severus knelt down in front of the cupboard, frowning at the lock that was on it. "Alohomora," He said quietly and then opened the door. He peered into the darkness. "Lumos." His wand lit up and revealed the nervous face of a pale faced child with large, frightened emerald green eyes. And the area around one of those eyes was bruised, there was a faint pink hand print on one cheek and finger marks on the boy's neck. Anger erupted inside Severus and it took all his restraint not to go and curse those muggles until they were screaming in agony. He took a deep breath, not wanting to further frighten the child. "Hello Potter, er, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. How did this man know his name? And what kind of flashlight was that? He had never seen one that looked like a stick before... "Hello," He whispered.

"My name is Severus Snape. Can you come out of there? It doesn't look very comfortable," Severus said, keeping his voice quiet and calm.

Harry hesitated. "My uncle can't get in here." He said finally.

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding. "Your uncle won't hurt you again, you have my word. Now come out of there, I need to see to your injuries."

Harry slowly climbed out and stood up along with the dark haired man. _He's really tall,_ Harry thought.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa so that I can heal you," Severus said, struggling to keep the anger he felt out of his voice. He remembered the toddler he had held in his arms that fateful night, how could this have happened to him? This was completely unacceptable! How could Dumbledore have left the boy here? How could he not have known sooner how the boy was being treated? He narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry limp to the sofa. "Potter, does it hurt to walk?"

Harry hopped up on the sofa, wondering why his aunt and uncle hadn't come in to yell at him for being out of his cupboard. Maybe they had already left for dinner...

"Potter!"

With a jump, Harry focused back on the strange man. "Sorry," He whispered.

Severus felt guilt at snapping at the boy but how could he help him if the child didn't pay attention? "Tell me what hurts." He ordered.

"Um, my ankle," Harry admitted. "My eye, my cheek and my throat. And my tummy."

"You have a stomach ache?" Severus took his wand back out and lifted it.

Harry's eyes widened. "No, please! I didn't mean to complain. I'm fine, honest!"

Severus froze. He slowly lowered his hand. "Relax, Mr. Potter."

Harry giggled at the Mr. Potter before covering his mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to check your injuries."

"With a stick?"

"Stick?" Severus glanced at his wand. "This is my wand, Mr. Potter."

"A wand?" Harry whispered in awe. "Like...like a magic wand?"

"Correct."

"But magic isn't real!" Harry protested.

"I assure you it is, Mr. Potter," Severus said as he began running a diagnostic, waving his wand over Harry. A parchment appeared in the air and began listing injuries. "Blasted muggles," Severus muttered as he read it over. He noticed Harry watching him with wonder in his eyes. The child was definitely the doppelganger of James Potter, messy dark hair, glasses...but James had never looked so thin. The child had Lily's eyes but hers had never look so haunted, so worn for a mere five year old.

He needed to get the boy to the infirmary so he could be fully healed and get fed. But first...

"Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Severus asked.

"Um, bring where sir?"

Snape paused. He wasn't sure where the boy would go but he surely wouldn't be staying here. "To a castle where you can be taken care of. Now, stay sitting here and I will return shortly."

"Kay."

Severus left Potter and returned to the Dursley's. He smirked, knowing they could see and hear but not move a muscle. He released them from the spell and watched coolly as they awkwardly stood up, holding onto each other.

"How dare you? Get out of our house!" Vernon blustered.

"Oh no Dursley. How dare _you_?" He leveled his wand right between his beady eyes. "It was believed that you would take the boy and raise him as your own. That you would care for him and instead you have spent the past four years abusing him!"

"We never wanted him!" Petunia said stubbornly.

"You took him in, didn't you?"

"He was left on our doorstep! I snatched the basket he was in before any of the neighbors started gossiping!" Petunia snapped. "The letter that was there said for us to take him in for his protection and we did because we are decent people."

"Decent? You hit your nephew, you make him sleep in a cupboard, you starve him!" Severus thundered, the injuries and neglect that showed on his diagnostic still fresh in his mind. Compared to Potter, his own neglectful upbringing had been downright cheery!

"He has a roof over his head, don't he?" Vernon huffed.

Severus needed to get away from these muggles before he cast an unforgivable. And Potter's injuries needed to be treated. "He no longer needs your roof. I will be taking him to Hogwarts and he will not be returning here."

"Good," Petunia muttered.

Severus gave her a look of loathing. "No wonder your parents preferred Lily. I'm sure they could see the hatefulness in you from the start," He said cruelly. A slow grin spread across his face. "You were on your way to dinner, weren't you?" He waved his wand over them. "Fame Et Dolore."

Vernon and Petunia gasped. "What did you do?" Vernon asked fearfully.

"Just a taste of what Potter felt while in your care," Severus said casually. He turned towards the stairs and pointed his wand. "Let's not forget your son. Reus Somnia." A stream of silver shot up the stairs. It would do the boy good to dream of the pain and fear Potter went through. Perhaps he would learn something.

"What did you do to our Dudley? He's just a little boy!" Vernon protested.

Severus glared at him. "So is Potter, you blasted muggle!" He snapped.

Severus left them in the entryway and returned to Harry who looked up with hope in his eyes. "Is the castle real? I get to go see it?"

"Of course it is real and yes, you get to go," Severus pointed at the boy's cupboard and did a packing spell. He would have Potter go through his things later and see what he wanted to keep. He hesitated, remembering that Potter's ankle was sprained. "All right, let's go." He lifted Potter into his arms.

Harry yelped in surprise and put his arms around the man's neck automatically. No one had held him like this before and yet it felt familiar. "Mr. Snape, I can walk!"

"Professor Snape," Severus corrected as he walked out of the house, ignoring the Dursley's stare, and made his way to a spot where he could Apparate them to the gates in front of Hogwarts. "I am a professor at Hogwarts." _Or at least I am now_, he thought ruefully.

"Oh," Harry frowned. "What's Hogwarts?"

"The name of the castle I am taking you too. It is also a wizarding school where I will begin teaching soon."

A castle that was also a school? Cool! "What do you teach?" Harry asked curiously.

"I will be teaching Potions," Severus held the boy tighter. "Close your eyes. This may be uncomfortable for a moment." He turned on his heel and they disapparated.

**HP**

"Ugh, that felt really weird," Harry complained as the professor carried him through a pathway and up to a huge castle. He forgot about the awful sensation as they entered Hogwarts. "Wow," He murmured as his eyes grew wide, taking everything in. "Are – are the portraits waving at me?"

"Of course, most of them are quite polite," Severus said as he climbed the stairs. He didn't feel winded from carrying Potter, the boy was as light as a feather.

"Magic's really real," Harry whispered as his eyes took in his surroundings. "They told me it didn't exist. That magic was a bad word."

"They did, did they?" Severus said lightly, though his dark eyes were flashing with anger. "First thing you need to know Potter, is that not only is magic real, you are a wizard. You will learn spells, charms, potions and much more here at school once you turn eleven. The second thing you need to know is that your relative's are despicable liars. Forget everything they ever told you."

They entered the infirmary where the Matron was filling some vials. She glanced over when they entered the room and her eyes widened in surprise. "Severus? What are you doing here? What happened? Who is that?"

"Can't you see the faded scar?" Severus asked sarcastically. His hold on his temper was fading fast. He wanted to confront Dumbledore on whether the old coot had known how Potter was being treated. He would demand that Potter be placed with suitable guardians and he may plan another visit to those muggles, he knew many creative curses that would leave them very sorry they had ever mistreated the child.

Poppy Pomfrey's mouth dropped open. "Harry Potter? What happened to him? Why is he here?" She began casting diagnostics as she talked, her eyes narrowing as she took in the results. "He's been -"

"Abused," Severus said curtly.

"Poor dear," Poppy said gently as she summoned several vials and jars from her cabinets. "We'll get you feeling better in no time at all." She raised her eyes to Severus. "How could this happen to him?"

"His relatives," Severus practically growled. "I need to go speak with Albus."

"You do that and you tell him I will be speaking to him as well," Poppy said, her eyes flashing.

Severus inclined his head. "I'll be more than happy to," He said as he made to move. A tug on his robes stopped him and he turned to face a scared looking Harry Potter.

"Don't go," Harry whispered. He was so confused, he didn't really know where he was, everything was different here and he didn't know the woman in the apron.

"Potter, you will be fine. This is Madam Pomfrey, she will heal your injuries," Severus said. He hesitated when Potter stared at him with imploring eyes. "I really need to speak with the Headmaster but...I will return once I am done."

"You promise?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"I promise," Severus said, scowling at Poppy's smirk.

**HP**

"Severus," Dumbledore said as Severus entered his office. "How did everything go?"

"How much did you know?" Severus demanded.

"Pardon?"

"How much of Potter's home life did you know about? I may have hated James Potter but even I would never have sentenced his son to those disgusting muggles."

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, his eyes sorrowful. "I assume you discovered that they haven't been treating Harry well," He said grimly. "I asked Arabella Figg to move into the neighborhood to keep an eye on Harry. She has reported that he is thinner than the other children, and appeared quiet and sad a lot. Sometimes he had bruises but he told her he fell while playing."

"Most abused children lie about how they get injured," Severus said angrily. "Why did you not investigate further?"

Dumbledore sighed. "She never saw the Dursley's hurt him and I suppose I didn't want to believe that Lily's own sister could treat her son that way, especially as she had a son nearly the same age. They are his family." He frowned.

"They are child abusers," Severus spat out. "I brought Potter here to the infirmary. Poppy is tending to him now. He has a black eye and a hurt ankle. He also had marks on his face and neck from being manhandled. From the diagnostic I ran he has been treated like this for the past four years. He also is suffering from malnutrition." He glared at Dumbledore. "Still think he is safe with his relatives?"

"I had hoped..." Dumbledore trailed off. "I made a mistake. I should have checked on him." He tapped his fingers on his desk. "The protection charm based on Lily's sacrifice is still in place, he _is _safe there from death eaters who would want to harm him."

"You would not dare to send him back there?"

"He is protected there, I will speak to the Dursley's myself and -"

"No," Severus said firmly. "They hate the child and he will feel that even if they never lay another hand on him again. They will continue neglecting him. I know what it is like, I will not let another child go through it. Especially Lily's child."

"The only other alternative is placing him with someone who is more than able to protect him from any remaining death eaters," Dumbledore said finally.

Severus crossed his arms in thought. "The Weasley's," He said after a moment. "They are Order members and Molly was friends with Lily."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I trust them, but they have many children already. It would be too easy for something to happen to Harry when there are that many children."

Severus sighed. "Fine...then how about..Lupin?" He hated suggesting it but at least Lupin hadn't been one of his main tormentors in school. _ He had just watched and done nothing,_ he thought somewhat bitterly. And, well, had been about to attack him as a werewolf but that had been Black's fault.

"No, the Ministry would never allow a werewolf custody of a child," Dumbledore said regretfully.

"One of the professors here?" Severus asked impatiently.

Dumbledore brightened. "That might work."

Severus nodded, relieved. "I suggest Minerva. The boy will likely be a Gryffindor and even if he is not, she was Lily and James Head of House so he will appreciate the connection to his parents."

"Minerva is too busy with deputy headmistress duties, as well as being a new grandmother," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Severus gritted his teeth. "Pomona? Filius?"

"Ah, Filius has a huge family of his own and Pomona spends so much of her personal time traveling for her research..."

"Then what teacher did you have in mind?"

Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"Are you serious? Me?" Severus scoffed. "I hated the boy's father."

"Yet cared deeply for his mother."

"I will be starting a new career and will be busy."

"You will be here at the castle, where there are many to help babysit," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I bet Charity wouldn't mind helping with Harry's schooling. She went to a muggle primary school and now teaches muggle studies. And perhaps we could set up a daycare once a week with other children so that Harry can make friends."

"I know nothing of being a parent."

"You'll learn."

Severus stared at him. "You really want me to be a guardian to Potter?"

"Once you adopt him, you'll be his father," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as Severus's widened. "You were friends with Lily, so that gives him a connection to his mother."

"Adopting? Albus-"

"You are a powerful wizard and know how death eaters think," Dumbledore said seriously. "I trust that you will be able to protect him no matter what."

"I do not think it would work," Severus said stiffly. "I'm already planning for a huge change in my life by changing careers. Plus with my history with the boy's father...it just wouldn't work."

"I see," Dumbledore said, disappointment in his eyes.

"There must be someone else."

"I will think on the matter. Thank you for checking on Harry and for bringing him here," Dumbledore said. "I will go and check on him soon."

"Do that," Severus paused in the doorway. "Oh, Poppy said she will be having a chat with you as well regarding Harry." He said with a smirk, watching Dumbledore pale, before leaving.

**TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Severus was about to head home to begin packing for his move to Hogwarts when he remembered his promise to Potter. With a resigned sigh, he returned to the infirmary. He walked in, noticing that Potter looked better, his bruise already faded and the marks on his neck gone. He was wearing a hospital gown and fiddling with the spoon that was next to a bowl of soup.

Poppy was looking over a parchment. "You have had a lot of burns," She commented in an even tone. "On your hands and arms."

"Oh, most of that was from cooking," Harry said with a shrug.

Poppy stared. "You're only five and you cook?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"How else did you get burned?" Poppy continued, her eyes dark yet tone soft.

"Um," Harry looked down at his untouched soup.

"It is okay to tell me, Harry," Poppy said softly. "They won't hurt you again."

"Sometimes my aunt would hold my hand to the stove if I accidentally burnt dinner or was too slow in making it," Harry finally said.

Severus clenched his fists as he listened.

"How else did they punish you?"

"Mainly no food and locking me in my cupboard," Harry said matter-of-fact voice. "Adding to my chores."

"What were your chores?"

"Cooking, doing the dishes, dusting, sweeping, mopping, gardening -"

"All right," Poppy interrupted, her voice furious as she stood up.

Harry scooted back on his cot, his eyes wary. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said automatically.

"Oh no, you didn't dear," Poppy said with a shake of her head. "I just...they shouldn't have..." She sighed. "Eat your soup, dear. I just need a moment." She headed to the door, where Severus was still standing. She paused when she saw him. "Would you stay with him? I need a few minutes with the Headmaster."

"I'll stay," Severus said, his eyes on Harry who was slowly trying a spoonful of soup. He watched the boy's eyes light up and quickly take another spoonful.

"Do you like it?"

Harry's face broke into a relieved smile when he saw him. "You came back!"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, Perfessor Snape," Harry said, still smiling.

"Professor," Severus corrected him. "Are you enjoying your soup?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "It's so good! And Madame Pom, um Pom..."

"Pomfrey."

"Madame Pomfrey said the whole bowl was mine to eat! But to eat slowly." Harry said.

Severus nodded his understanding. The boy's stomach wasn't used to full meals and would slowly have to grow accustomed to eating. "Have you tried the pumpkin juice?"

Harry gave the glass full of orange liquid a doubtful look. "I've never had juice from a pumpkin before."

Severus felt a small smile tugging on his lips. "Give it a try."

Harry looked at him and with trust in his eyes, took a small sip. His eyes widened. "Yum!" He took a large gulp.

"Slowly Potter," Severus warned. "You don't want to give yourself a stomachache."

"Kay," Harry nodded and set down the glass, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly," He muttered, conjuring a handkerchief and handing it to the boy. "Do not use your sleeve to clean your face."

Harry was staring at him. "Wow, how did you do that?" He fingered the handkerchief in awe.

"Magic. I told you it was real."

"Wow."

"Finish your meal," Severus instructed. "And then you should probably take a nap." At Potter's affronted look, he amended, "I mean, take a small rest."

Harry looked around the infirmary. "Is this where I'm gonna live now?"

"Going to," Severus corrected. "And no, this is the infirmary. The Headmaster is looking for a home for you."

"Oh," Harry said, looking a little sad. What if no one wanted him? "If he can't find no one, do I have to go back?"

Severus looked straight into the child's emerald green eyes. "You will not go back."

"What if no one wants me?"

"Who wouldn't want you? You're the boy-who-lived," Severus said a touch snidely. He sighed at Potter's confused look. "I promise you, Potter. We will find you a home."

Harry looked wistful. "I would love a real home."

Severus felt something in him tighten at that expression. This small, five year old child who had been treated deplorably by his own relatives, Lily would be heartbroken. He remembered the boy holding onto him that night when Voldemort was killed, refusing to let go and falling asleep in his arms. Something in him softened at the memory. "You will have one."

Harry still looked worried. "But what if -"

"Potter, if there is no one else able to then I will become your guardian," Severus said, surprised to hear himself say it. Thank Merlin that Albus wasn't here or else he -

"What a wonderful idea!" Dumbledore beamed as he entered the infirmary, Poppy following him. "Hello Harry, we met a few times when you were a baby."

Harry's eyes widened at the blue and silver robes he was wearing. "You're a wizard too," He breathed. "Merlin?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Not quite. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. And I am very sorry to hear that your relatives were so unkind to you, Harry." He said somberly.

Harry shrugged his tiny shoulders. "They just don't like me cause I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak, Potter!" Severus snapped. "You are a child and a wizard."

"Sometimes I made strange things happen," Harry whispered. "I don't know how I did, though."

"Accidental magic is expected when you are a child," Severus said a little impatiently. "Your Aunt knew this, she would have remembered it from your mother."

"Oh."

"But that is in the past Harry, you have a new guardian now," Dumbledore said happily. "My newly appointed Potion's Professor will be a wonderful guardian for you. He was friends with your mother, you know." He ignored the glowering look Severus was giving him.

Harry perked up. "You knew my Mum?"

"Yes," Severus admitted. He turned to Dumbledore. "However, I only said that I would be his guardian if you couldn't find someone more suitable."

"And I can't," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I think you are the most suitable, so it all works out, doesn't it?" He turned to Harry, once again ignoring Severus's glare. "Now my boy, do you like lemon drops?"

**HP**

"So I get to go to your house?" Harry asked hopefully after Dumbledore left. He would much rather stay with the perfessor than go back to the Dursley's. He wouldn't even mind doing the cooking and cleaning, at least the perfessor wanted him to eat and not feel pain. He didn't know where he would be sleeping but he would be happy with any cupboard, no matter how small. He couldn't believe how much better his life was getting and hoped that if he did his chores well enough, that the perfessor would tell him more about magic.

"Yes," Severus said curtly, still unsure about being guardian to the young boy. He had no clue how to be one and had never thought about having children before. He was sure he would botch this up somehow. "Are you ready to go?" He suddenly realized that the boy didn't have any clothes except the over-sized rags he had been wearing when brought to the infirmary. He had taken a look in the bag packed with the few items from Potter's cupboard and promptly burned them. They were like what he was wearing – rags. He didn't have shoes, or a toothbrush or even toys...Severus shut his eyes for a moment. He would have to go shopping, which is the last thing he wanted to do. And he couldn't take the boy with him so he would have to find someone to mind the child and make sure he rested...

"Oh Severus?" The Headmaster walked back into the infirmary holding a large duffel bag. "This should help Harry get started until you are able to take him shopping."

Severus peered into the bag and saw clothes, pajamas, a hairbrush and toothbrush, even some toys. He looked at the Dumbledore suspiciously. "Where did these come from?"

"I contacted Molly Weasley and -"

"Molly Weasley! If she knows I have Potter, that blasted woman won't be able to stop herself from infringing on our lives!" Severus exclaimed in panic. He would have to move, change his name and -

"Now Severus," Dumbledore had a small smirk on his face. "She does not know who the clothes are for. I simply contacted her and asked if I could borrow some things for a five year old boy who didn't have anything of his own. She was more than happy to pack a bag for me. She was curious though, and concerned but I told her I could not reveal who it was for at the moment. So do not worry, you are safe." Dumbledore smiled brightly. "For now, anyway."

Severus was so relieved he didn't hear the Headmaster's last words. The last thing he or the boy needed was the Weasley family descending on them. "Good. She would no doubt want to take over where Potter is concerned, as if several children aren't enough for her."

"Actually, she has seven," Dumbledore corrected. "She has a son Harry's age and a daughter a year younger as well as older twin boys and three more sons before them. Her two oldest you'll meet when school starts up."

"Merlin," Severus breathed in horror. Who in their right mind would want to deal with seven children?

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I sent a couple of house elves to your home in Spinner's End, just to make up a room for Harry," Dumbledore said quickly as Severus's face darkened in anger. "Your old childhood bedroom would need a bit of sprucing up, wouldn't it?"

"A bit," Severus said grudgingly. Actually, the whole house could use it. He rarely spent time there, he usually slept in the backroom of his small store that was in Diagon Alley. However, he could hardly have a child live there so he would have to make Spinner's End his home again. He didn't have many happy memories of the house and though he would now have a room at Hogwarts, he understood the boy should have a home away from the school. An alarming thought entered his mind. "If you told them to decorate the boy's room in red and gold I will -"

Dumbledore held his hand up. "No, in fact I told them to avoid those two colors. I am only trying to help you Severus, not make this situation more difficult."

"I appreciate that Albus," Severus sighed. "I suppose the boy and I should go."

"Do let me know if you should need anything or want to borrow the house elves," Dumbledore said with a smile.

**HP**

"Well, here we are," Severus said unenthusiastically as he looked around his dusty old house. The house wasn't big, there was a tiny sitting room where the walls were covered with bookshelves. There was a gray sofa and armchair with a table in front of it. The room was lit by a candle-filled lamp that hung from the ceiling.

"The kitchen is through there," Severus said, pointing to a doorway. There wasn't much to see, a old stove, small table for eating, a stone fireplace. "There is a backyard but it is quite small and the grass is probably overgrown by now. Upstairs are two bedrooms and a bathroom."

Harry looked around with interested eyes. The furniture was rather worn looking and the bookshelves could use a good dusting. But there was a homey feeling that Harry had never felt at the Dursley's. In fact, he like it a lot that the perfessor's home wasn't anything like his aunt and uncle's. He didn't see a cupboard under the stairs but he was sure there was one somewhere. He was startled when he was handed a duffel bag.

"Go ahead to your room and unpack," Severus said. "Then I want you to lay down and take a rest. We'll have dinner when you wake up."

Harry looked down at the bag in confusion. "What's in here?"

"Some clothes and toys for you," Severus said absently as he looked through his mail. "We'll get you more in a few days. These are borrowed so take good care of them."

Harry bit his lip and hugged the bag closer to himself. Clothes for him? Toys? And he would get more? "Um, perfessor? Where is my room?"

"Upstairs," Severus said. "The bedroom on the right. It's been fixed up for you."

"A bedroom? Really? For me?"

"Obviously. Where did you think you would -" Severus glanced down and inwardly winced at the excitement in those emerald green eyes. Of course, the child wasn't used to having an actual bedroom. Had he been expecting to sleep in a cupboard here too? From the look on Harry's face, the answer was yes.

"I don't need a whole room to myself perfessor," Harry said earnestly. "A cupboard or closet would -"

"Not be in any way appropriate," Severus said firmly. "You deserve a bedroom Potter. Come, let's go see your new room."

He led Harry up the creaky stairs and turned to the right. He opened the door and when they entered, he was struck by how different his old bedroom looked. The room was now bright, the new curtains pulled back to let the sun in. The walls alternated in green and blue, with circles of green on the blue and circles of blue on the green wall, looking like a splash of bubbles. The bedspread was light blue with green and orange pillows piled up by the headboard. There was now a child size desk with a chair, a dresser and the bookshelf that had been Severus's as a child was painted a rich dark brown. There was also a soft looking orange sofa chair with a pattern of little brooms that moved around, a small table next to the chair.

"Well, this is certainly different from how it looked when I slept in here," Severus remarked.

Harry's eyes were wide as he took in the colorful room. He blinked up at the perfessor. "This was your room? When you were a kid?"

"Yes," Severus leaned against the door frame. "Although I assure you, it didn't look anywhere near as nice as this. Go ahead and unpack and then I want you to take a nap."

Harry made a face. He didn't want to take a nap, he wanted to explore his new room and the house! "But I've been resting all day in the infamy." He couldn't help but whine.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "The infirmary. And you will rest some more," He said firmly. "And then we will have dinner once you wake up."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Yes sir," He said. Actually, it was quite nice of the perfessor to let him sleep a little more before making dinner. It would probably take Harry longer to make something since he wasn't used to the kitchen but he was sure he could make a nice dinner for his new guardian. He was left alone and unpacked the duffel bag, grinning as he saw they were clothes his size! And they didn't have holes or anything in them. And there were blocks that once he put them on the shelf, they began rearranging themselves and then tumbling down all on their own! Harry watched in amazement. _Magic_, he thought dreamily. He vaguely remembered being told he was a wizard but he knew that couldn't be true. He was abnormal, he knew that. But somehow he had lucked out and got to stay where it was magical and work for the perfessor. It was more than he could have hoped for. He put the crayons and coloring book, a puzzle, and a small broom that zoomed out of his hand and flew around the room before landing back on his palm, on his shelf as well. He sighed happily as he lay on the comfortable bed. Yes, all of this was more than he could have hoped for.

**TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Severus closed the door to his lab, locking and warding it. He would need to make sure the boy knew he was not allowed in there unless Severus was with him. He would need to make a list of rules and perhaps chores, although with the boy's history he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do that. The child was only five years old after all, and deserved the chance to actually be five years old. Walking into the kitchen and hoping there was something he could whip up for dinner, Severus stopped in his tracks. The five year old in his care was trying to light the stove. Severus moved quickly, pulling the boy away from the stove and snatching the matches from him. "What," He hissed slowly. "do you think you are doing, Potter?"

Harry stared into the man's angry dark eyes and gulped. "I – I was -"

"Trying to burn down my house? Trying to get yourself hurt? Or worse?" Severus was shouting at the end, looming over the small child.

Harry paled and backed up, eyes filling with tears. "I'm – I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Little boys do not play with matches and stoves!" Severus scolded.

"I wasn't playi-"

"Honestly Potter, just when I think you are not a spoiled, rotten child you pull a stunt like this! What do you have to say for yourself?" Severus demanded.

"I thought I was _supposed_ to make dinner!" Harry choked out on a sob before running out of the kitchen.

Severus froze, shutting his eyes in frustration. Only the frustration was aimed at himself. _Merlin, I'm an idiot_, he thought. The boy was used to do doing the cooking and cleaning at his relatives, it would take him some time to learn that he didn't need to earn his keep like that. _This is exactly why I shouldn't be his guardian_, Severus thought sourly as he went in search of Potter. He found him in his room, huddled on the floor in the corner, crying with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Potter," Severus said quietly as he stepped towards the sobbing boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Harry kept repeating, his face in his knees.

Feeling his heart clench, Severus slowly knelt down next to him. "Potter, I apologize. I didn't realize you thought you had to make dinner." He said and after a moments hesitation, he put a hand on a thin shoulder.

Harry looked up, tears dripping down his face. "I can cook and clean, please don't send me away," He pleaded.

Severus sighed and conjured a cloth, wetting it with a spell. He gently took off Potter's glasses and wiped his face with the cool cloth. "Do not get upset, I would not send you away. You didn't do anything wrong, Potter. I misunderstood the situation." He saw Potter's confused look. "I thought you were playing around, with the matches," He clarified. "I thought you were doing something you knew you shouldn't be doing."

"I thought I was supposed to," Harry said softly as the perfessor put his glasses back on. "I don't mind doing the cooking and cleaning for you. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."

"You won't," Severus said. "You are in my care now and that's that."

"Even if I did do something wrong? Or if I become spoiled and rotten?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Even if you do something wrong, even if I get angry with you," Severus said. "And Potter, you are not spoiled and rotten. I should not have said that. I was upset when I saw you getting ready to light the stove. I was afraid that you would hurt yourself."

Harry stared at him. "You were angry that I would get hurt?" That was a new concept for him. The Dursley's were happy when he was hurt, especially since they did most of the hurting. But even if he accidentally hurt himself, they would laugh and make fun of him.

"Yes," Severus answered. "We should have a talk, let's go downstairs and _I_ will make us something to eat."

**HP**

Harry sat at the table, his little legs swinging back and forth as he watched the perfessor make spaghetti. It was nice, having dinner made for him although he felt a little guilty, like he should be doing something. "Do you want help?"

"No, not right now," Severus said as he levitated two plates of spaghetti onto the table. He also brought over a plate of hot rolls, butter, and cooked carrots. He poured a glass of milk for Harry while he had made tea for himself. He put a roll and a serving of carrots onto the boy's plate. "Dig in."

"Thank you," Harry said politely as he swirled his fork in the spaghetti and took a bite. It was so good!

Severus watched ruefully as more spaghetti sauce appeared on Potter's face than in his mouth. He handed the boy a paper towel. "Wipe your mouth please."

"Kay," Harry said happily as he obeyed, cleaning his face. He finished almost everything on his plate, including the carrots.

"Now, I have a few rules to go over with you," Severus said once they were done eating. "First, you are not to go into my lab unless I am with you. I will show you where it is in a minute, but it is off limits to you. I make my potions in there and it can be dangerous, especially for a child. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Good. You are also not allowed outside unless I give you permission. No leaving the property without me. I expect you to be respectful and polite and never lie to me. No playing with fire and my wand is off limits. You will get your own wand when you are eleven years old but you are never to touch mine. Understand?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I get a wand when I'm eleven?"

"I just said so, did I not?"

"So I really am a wizard?"

"Yes," Severus said. "I promise you, Mr. Potter. You are a wizard."

Harry's eyes brightened.

"These rules apply when we are at Hogwarts," Severus continued. "As I will begin teaching soon, we will also be living at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. "So we have two homes?"

Severus nodded reluctantly. He still didn't consider this house a home, not a proper one anyway. "I will have my own quarters at the castle so you will have a bedroom there as well."

"Two bedrooms," Harry whispered, wonder filling his eyes at the thought.

Severus face softened a little at his expression. He cleared his throat. "You are never to wander the castle without me or one of the other professor's. You are definitely never to leave the castle by yourself. Just like the rule here, you are never to touch any of the students wands."

"I won't," Harry said.

Severus nodded in approval. "Your bedtime is eight o' clock. I will be figuring out school for you, apparently one of the professor's at Hogwarts will be able to teach you, and a friend of your mother's might be having a daycare once a week so perhaps you could meet some other children. As for chores..." He trailed off. He didn't want the boy to think he had to work night and day to earn his keep or anything. "I would like you to keep your room clean, when you play with your toys make sure to pick them up and put them where they belong when you are done. You can help me set and clear the table before and after meals, and water the plants that are in the sitting room. Or will be when I get some," He amended, which caused Harry to giggle. "If you keep up with these chores every week then I will give you an allowance."

Harry's eyes widened. The chores were nothing compared to what he did at the Dursley's and yet the perfessor was going to pay him?

"A few sickles a week," Severus said thoughtfully. "We'll see how you do and go from there. If you don't keep up with your chores then you won't get paid for that week. The same will go for when we are at Hogwarts, although some of our meals will be in the Great Hall so we won't have to set the table then."

"What's a sickle?"

Severus looked surprised for a moment before giving a small chuckle. He explained wizarding money as best he could, knowing it could be a little tricky. When he was done, he got out some biscuits for dessert and was not surprised to find the child yawning after he was done eating. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll come up to say goodnight in a few minutes."

Harry nodded sleepily and stood up. He hesitated. "I need to clear the table."

Severus shook his head. "You can start your chores tomorrow, if you like. You've had a busy day so I will clear the table."

"Okay," Harry said gratefully before leaving the room. He really was tired. His tummy was pleasantly full and it made him feel sleepy. Once he was in his pajamas, real pajamas not just an over sized ratty t-shirt, he crawled into bed. "Ohh," He hummed as he snuggled into the warm comforter. It was so soft and pillows were like sleeping on clouds, or at least what he imagined clouds to feel like. His eyes drooped and he was soon sound asleep.

Severus entered the child's room, prepared to offer to read him a story when he discovered the boy was already asleep. Hmm, he hoped all bedtimes went this smoothly. As the boy had objected to taking a nap earlier he had expected him to fight going to bed. Of course, it had been a big day so it wasn't surprising that it all would have caught up with him. He started to turn to leave when he noticed that even in sleep, the boy looked happy. Content. He sucked in a breath when he realized it was the child's first time sleeping in a bed. "I won't be a perfect guardian," He said quietly. "But I hope you will be happy here. I will do my best by you, I promise."

**HP**

The next morning after breakfast Severus made a list of things he needed to do. He still needed to pack for Hogwarts but decided not to make the move to the castle yet, figuring Harry would enjoy spending more time in his first real home. He'd need to get the boy his own clothes, toys and books. And if they were going to spend some time at Spinner's End before going to Hogwarts, he'd need to go to the local market. Shoe store, Severus added to the list. He needed to get some ingredients for his own potions supply and some more quills and parchment...

Finishing his list, he sat back and noticed the child had brought down a coloring book and crayons and was happily coloring away across from him at the table. "We have some errands to do today." He informed Harry.

Harry looked up curiously. "What kind of errands?"

"You need some things, like clothes and we need some groceries and I need a few supplies for my lab." Severus answered. "We'll go to Diagon Alley for most of our errands, stop and get some lunch and stop at the market on the way home." He picked up his quill.

Harry tilted his head to one side. "Is that what you write with?"

"Hmm?" Severus paused and studied his quill. "Yes. You will learn to write with one as well."

**HP**

Severus shrunk down the shopping bag and put it in his pocket. He had to admit it was rather enjoyable to watch Harry's reaction to Diagon Alley. He was fascinated by everything, from the way wizards dressed to the shops. Severus had to hide a chuckle when the child's eyes widened as they passed Sugarplum's Sweet Shop. He had decided that since the child had been so good so far, from all the walking and picking out clothes and getting measured for robes, that he deserved a treat.

"You may pick out something to have after lunch," Severus told him.

"Wow, really?" Harry's green eyes shined. "What should I get?"

"It is your decision," Severus told him as they entered the shop. He picked out some Liquorice Wands for himself.

"Hello Severus."

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow. "Narcissa. How are you?"

Narcissa Malfoy gave a small nod. "I am doing well. You?"

"Well, thank you for asking," Severus responded.

Narcissa eyed his bag of Liquorice. "Have a sweet tooth, do you?" Her clear blue eyes sparkled with amusement for a moment before her cool facade came back. Since she married Lucius, her personality had changed from the Narcissa he remembered from school. Of course, being married to a cold, cruel man like Lucius would do that to anyone.

"An indulgence I occasionally give into," Severus admitted. "But I am actually here for Harry, it is his first time in Diagon Alley."

"Who?"

Severus hesitated but realized news of him taking in Harry Potter would be made public soon, especially as he was to adopt the boy. "Harry Potter."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Harry Potter? Why are you with him?"

"It isn't known yet but he is my new ward."

Narcissa, normally so cool and composed, looked shocked as her mouth dropped open. She quickly closed her mouth. "But why? I had heard he was with family."

"His home life proved unacceptable," Severus said carefully. "So now he is in my care."

"Not acceptable? You mean they -" Narcissa's eyes darkened for a moment. "So he's with you for good?" She began to look thoughtful. "You hated James Potter, did you not?"

"That does not mean I can not -"

"But you cared for Lily," Narcissa murmured. "You were friends. She was kind, I remember."

Severus nodded stiffly. "She was."

"You'll keep him safe," Narcissa said, realization in her eyes. She looked at him seriously. "You will need to," She lowered her voice. "There are those who would love to get their hands on him, to hurt him." She didn't say her husband was one of them but she didn't have to. Severus understood.

"I will protect him," Severus said.

Narcissa nodded. "Good."

Suddenly her son, Draco Malfoy, hurried up to her. "Mother, this boy didn't know that chocolate frogs jump when you open them!" His silver gray eyes looked amused, surrounded by light blonde hair.

"Perhaps he has never had one, Draco," Narcissa said.

"Everyone knows," Draco huffed.

"Apparently not," Narcissa said with a small smile as Harry crept close to Severus.

Severus put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco. You two are close in age, I believe."

Draco gave him a doubtful look. "He looks littler than me." He looked at Harry. "I'm five," He said importantly.

"So am I," Harry said, jutting his chin out.

"Is he, Mother?" Draco demanded.

"He is, Mr. Malfoy," Severus spoke up.

Draco looked up at him. "Okay," He said.

"This is Severus, Draco," Narcissa said, putting her hand on top of Draco's head. "He went to school with your father and I."

"My father is a very important man," Draco bragged. He didn't know why he was important, but his father was always telling him that he was.

"That is nice," Severus said, hiding his amusement. He looked down at Harry. "Did you pick out a sweet?"

"No."

"Go on then," Severus gave him a gentle nudge.

Harry trotted back to the sweets, looking at all the choices when Draco walked up next to him. "What are you going to get?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry bit his lip. He wasn't used to getting to pick out a sweet.

"I can have anything I want," Draco said smugly. "And as much as I want."

Harry glanced at him. "Um, that's nice."

"Does your father let you have whatever you want?"

Harry glanced back at the perfessor, who was talking to the pretty blonde lady. "I don't have a father," He admitted. "The perfessor is my guardian and he said I could pick out one."

"Only one?" Draco snorted as he picked up two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "Do you have a mother?"

"No," Harry said quietly.

Draco paused. "No parents?"

Harry shook his head. "I have the perfessor," He said.

"Perfessor?"

"He teaches at the castle," Harry said, happy to be able to brag a little.

"Hogwarts?" Draco did look impressed. "What does he teach?"

"Potions."

"Hmm," Draco said. "I'll go there and be a Slytherin, like my parents."

"What is a Slytherin?" Harry asked with interest.

Draco stared at him. "You don't know? It's the best house at Hogwarts. Are you a wizard?" He asked suspiciously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He still wasn't sure, even if his guardian said he was. "Yes." He said finally.

"You don't know much," Draco said as he added more treats to the basket he was holding.

"I lived with people who weren't magical," Harry said as he picked up a chocolate frog. Did it really jump when you opened the package?

"Muggles?" Draco sneered, copying the look his father got when he spoke of them. He didn't know why his father got that expression but figured it was just the thing to do when saying the word muggles.

"Huh?" Harry wrinkled his nose. What were Muggles?

"Harry, did you choose?" Severus called.

"Umm, yeah!" Clutching his chocolate frog, he hurried back to his guardian.

**TBC: Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"What's a muggle?"

Severus glanced at Harry as he put a box of cereal in his cart. They were at their last stop, the market, and Harry had been fairly quiet since they left Diagon Alley. "A muggle is a person who has no magical ability."

"Like my relative's?"

"Yes," Severus picked out some apples. "I am guessing Draco mentioned it?"

"Yeah," Harry said as picked up a bag of crisps and looked it over. "I don't think he believes I'm a wizard." He looked up at Severus. "Are you really sure I am?"

"Yes, Potter," Severus insisted. "Do you remember telling me that you sometimes made things happen without knowing how you did?"

Harry nodded. "Aunt Petunia cut all my hair off once and the next day it growed all back...was that magic?" He asked excitedly.

"It was," Severus nodded. "Accidental magic, very common in children. So you see? You are indeed a wizard."

**HP**

"Narcissa."

Narcissa stiffened slightly as her husband entered their sitting area. She concentrated on the flowers she was arranging in the new vase she had bought that day. "Lucius."

"Draco was just telling me a most interesting story," Lucius drawled lazily, taking a seat and crossing his legs. "He mentioned meeting a boy who has a guardian that will be teaching at Hogwarts. Potions. Now, I have heard that Severus Snape has taken the title of Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Yes, we saw Severus today," Narcissa confirmed.

"He is guardian to a boy named Harry?"

Narcissa turned to her husband, an even expression on her face. "Yes, and it is the Harry you are thinking of."

"Harry Potter," Lucius sneered. "So the traitor has taken in the brat. Why?"

Narcissa raised one shoulder in a slight shrug. "We did not talk long, he mentioned Harry's home life not being acceptable."

"Interesting," Lucius murmured. He gave a thin lipped smile. "If I had known the boy needed a home, I would have offered for us to take him in." He gave a low chuckle.

"Is that so?" Narcissa gave him an innocent smile. "I did not know you wanted another child."

Lucius scowled at her. "Don't be stupid, Narcissa. I don't. But that brat deserves to pay for the downfall of our master."

"He wasn't my master," Narcissa snapped before she could stop herself.

Lucius glared at her, standing up and crossing the room. "Careful, my dear. You do not want to make me angry, do you?" He grabbed her arm, squeezing hard enough to make her wince. "He was a great wizard, one who knew that half-bloods and mud-bloods needed to be put in their place. Now we are stuck with wizards in power like Dumbledore, who cares not for the purity of blood. The worst Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

Narcissa resisted the urge to rub her sore arm after Lucius let her go. She did not want to show weakness in front of him.

"The void our master left is meant to be filled," Lucius said in a smug voice.

"By you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes," Lucius said. "It will take time but I can be patient. Destroying the boy-who-lived would be a good way to start. Perhaps Draco would like a play date with the boy?"

Narcissa felt a moment of fear for the Potter child, though she made sure not let it show. "I doubt Severus would allow it. And I do not think Potter cared for our Draco." She lied.

Lucius's face darkened. "And why is that?"

"Draco noticed that Potter didn't know much about the wizarding world. I think he was jealous of our son, who is so knowledgeable about the wizarding world." Narcissa said smoothly. There was no way she would put that poor child in danger by risking Lucius getting close to him.

"Not surprising, especially if he was raised by muggles," Lucius grimaced at the thought. "Our Draco is superior to that Potter boy in every way. He will make a fine death eater one day."

Narcissa froze. "There are no more death eaters, with the dark lord gone."

"Ah, my simple Narcissa," Lucius said in a mocking voice. "I told you I had plans to pick up where the dark lord left off. Draco will serve me well. He will be taught what really matters, the purity of blood and the joy of torturing muggles and muggle supporters." Lucius smiled cruelly.

"No he won't!" Narcissa hissed. "I do not want that for our son."

Before Narcissa could even blink, Lucius disarmed her, cast a silencing spell and cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. She fell to the floor, screaming though no sound came out.

"Do not ever defy me, my dear wife," Lucius hissed. "I will raise my son as I see fit and you will be the perfect wife and support me. Otherwise, I will kill you." He lifted the curse and spell. "And I will kill Draco in front of you if you ever try to leave me, do you understand?"

Narcissa nodded, tears burning in her eyes.

Lucius tossed her wand at her and left the room.

Narcissa gasped and whimpered a bit before shakily standing up. A pop distracted her from her pain.

"Is Mistress okay?" The house elf Dobby asked anxiously.

"Yes Dobby, I am fine," Narcissa took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart.

"Mistress should sit and have some tea?"

Narcissa gave Dobby a rare smile. "That would be lovely."

Dobby beamed and popped back into the kitchens.

Narcissa sank into the sofa chair, her legs still too shaky to hold her. She had suspected that Lucius wanted to take over the dark lord's role but now she knew for sure. And if he succeeded he would include Draco in his plans. Her precious son. Lucius was already trying to influence him into believing that pure-blooded wizards were better than everyone else. Lucius was a monster and he would try to turn her son into one as well. And if she took Draco and left, he would come after them. And she had no doubt that he would kill her and Draco.

**HP**

A few days after Severus and Harry's shopping trip, the Headmaster visited Spinner's End. "Harry is settling in well?" Dumbledore asked after he flooed in.

"He appears to be," Severus said. "He was good when I took him out on errands. We ran into Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco in Diagon Alley."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "The truth that Harry will be adopted by you will soon be public anyway. You have warded your home very well."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but you are welcome to go over them and add more if believe they are needed." He was confident that his wards were sufficient but he had no problem for the Headmaster to look them over.

After Dumbledore had added an extra layer of protection to the house, he joined Severus for a cup of tea in the kitchen. "The adoption will take place tomorrow. I have the papers for you to fill out."

"So soon?"

"With Lucius knowing about Harry, he or someone else may try to get custody of the child." Dumbledore said seriously. "I have already spoken with child welfare and Cornelius Fudge."

"I doubt they thought I would make a good guardian for the boy," Severus said dryly.

"I told them that you were friends with Lily and that you would be working at Hogwarts, where Harry will be spending most of his time. They know Hogwarts is safe and that he will be very well looked after." Dumbledore said. "I also reminded them that you were a spy for me, that you gave helpful information of Voldemort's plans."

"Did you remind them that I joined the dark lord willingly?" Severus asked bitterly. Such a foolish thing to do...

"No, I didn't see the need for that," Dumbledore looked amused. "As far as they know, the reason you joined was to spy."

Severus made a face.

"My boy, you were a death eater for only a short time before you came to me and agreed to spy," Dumbledore said gently.

"It doesn't change the fact that I was a fool," Severus muttered.

"You were young and you made a mistake," Dumbledore said calmly. "Unlike some others, you saw the error of your ways and did your best to make them right. _You_ aren't trying to take Voldemort's place."

Severus took a deep breath. "Is that happening? Have you heard anything?"

"I have heard that Lucius Malfoy is slowly starting to gain some followers," Dumbledore said slowly.

"No surprise there," Severus said with a sigh. "I believe Narcissa tried to give me a warning, that there would be those who would want to hurt Potter. She didn't mention Lucius but it was implied."

"Ah, Narcissa," Dumbledore eyes took on a saddened look. "I know her parents were very much in favor of her marrying Lucius."

"From what I heard, it had been arranged for some time," Severus said.

Harry entered the kitchen. "Perfessor, can I have -" He paused when he saw Dumbledore. "Hi," He said a little shyly.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said. "You remember me? I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"You're on my card from the chocolate frog!" Harry said, pulling the card out of his pocket that had Dumbledore's picture on it.

Dumbledore beamed. "My greatest achievement."

"Being on a collectors card?" Severus rolled his eyes and then focused on Harry. "Every chocolate frog comes with a card and if you collect them and save them, when you start Hogwarts you may find other students who collect and are willing to trade."

Harry's eyes brightened. "That sounds fun! I'll save this one forever, cause it was my first." He assured the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes warmed. "Thank you, Harry."

"What did you need, Potter?"

"A snack?" Harry asked hopefully. He grinned when his guardian nodded.

"What are houses?" Harry asked as he took a seat at the table. He wrinkled his nose at the tea and then grinned when his guardian summoned pumpkin juice for him.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy I met...Draco? He said there were houses at Hogwarts and he would be in Slthrin." Harry took a deep gulp of juice.

"Slytherin," Severus corrected him as he set a plate of biscuits on the table. "There are four houses at Hogwarts, and first year students are sorted at the welcoming feast. The students in the house you are sorted into will be the ones you share a dormitory with and share classes with. You can gain points for your house by behaving and doing well in your classes while misbehavior will cause you to lose points for your house. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Each house has their own Quidditch team that compete throughout the year for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup."

"Quidditch," Harry remembered. "Like the store we saw that sold brooms?"

"Indeed," Severus said. "You will see some games at Hogwarts, I'm sure. Now, the four houses are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Harry giggled. "Those are funny names."

"I suppose they are, Harry," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Each house has their own traits that they are known for, and their own animal that represents them, and their own colors."

"What house were you in?" Harry asked Severus.

"Slytherin," Severus said. "Known for being cunning and ambitious. Our animal is a snake and our colors green and silver."

"I was in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. "Our colors are red and gold, our animal is a lion and our traits are bravery and - "

"And arrogance and recklessness," Severus finished with a smirk.

"I was going to say chivalry," Dumbledore said, looking amused. "Ravenclaws are known for being wise and clever. Their animal is an eagle and their colors blue and bronze. Hufflepuffs are known for being loyal and friendly, their colors are yellow and black and their animal is a badger."

"They are also known for crying at the drop of a hat and having no backbone," Severus said a touch snidely.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side and smiled at him. "I'll have to let Minerva and Pomona know how you describe their houses to future students." He looked back at Harry while Severus scowled at him. "Each house has a professor responsible for them, they are called the Head of House. Severus here will be Head of House for Slytherin."

"Can't wait," Severus sighed.

"It would be cool if I was in your house," Harry said happily.

Severus exchanged a look with Dumbledore. "A lot of times, you end up in the same house that your parents were in." He said slowly.

"But not always," Dumbledore added.

"What houses were my parents in?"

"Gryffindor," Severus answered flatly.

"Oh," Harry bit his lip. It would be cool to be in the same house as his parents but he wanted to be with his guardian too.

"You have plenty of time before you need to think about where you are sorted," Dumbledore told him. "Each house has its good traits and I'm sure you will enjoy wherever you are sorted." He leaned back in his chair. "Now, I've been thinking about your schooling. One of the Professor's at Hogwarts teaches a class about Muggles for students who are interested in learning about them and she went to a muggle primary when she was a child. Her class load isn't as heavy as most of the other professor's so she is willing to tutor you in your schooling. A couple of the other professors may be able to help teach you as well. And on Fridays a friend of your mother's will be having daycare where you can get to know other children."

Severus relaxed, thinking this could work out. He could teach Harry as well, he had gone to muggle primary. He was slightly concerned about Harry getting to know the Weasleys, as the last thing he needed was that large family infringing on their life but one day a week wouldn't be so bad. And Harry did need friends his own age.

Harry smiled back a little uncertainly, not knowing who all these people were that they were talking about. But his guardian looked pleased so it must be okay. And it would be cool to meet other children who were wizards, although he wondered if they would be like Draco, who seemed to look down on him for his lack of magical knowledge.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, as Molly will be having Harry over to the Burrow one day week, she wanted to meet him beforehand. I told her that perhaps you two could stop by there one evening soon so that Harry could meet her and her children."

Severus's eyes widened. "You told her what?"

"She said she would make dessert," Dumbledore grinned at Harry. "She makes very good desserts. He son Ron is your age, and her twins are just a couple of years older, then of course, Percy is two years older than the twins and Charlie is -"

"Uh, sir? How many children does she have?" Harry asked, feeling a little alarmed. He had thought he would only meet one or two kids, not a whole bunch.

"Seven."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Seven? He couldn't imagine being in a family that big!

"I do not want him overwhelmed," Severus said.

"You will be with him, and the Weasley's are very friendly," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry. "You don't have to stay long." He said kindly. "It will just be easier to meet them before you are left at their house for a day."

Harry bit his lip, a worried expression taking over his face.

Severus bit back a sigh. "All right. I'll arrange for us to visit them soon."

Dumbledore beamed. "Wonderful! Now, we should talk about making the adoption final. There is a meeting at the Ministry with child services to finalize everything tomorrow evening."

Harry's eyes lit up and he looked at Severus shyly. He would really be adopted? Have a family of his own? Never have to worry about the Dursley's again? Have a father of his own?

Severus still felt apprehensive about adopting Potter, it was happening so fast... but it was best to get it done before someone underhanded tried to interfere and get Potter in their grasp. Besides, it wasn't that bad, the boy was rather well behaved. He met Potter's hopeful eyes and gave him a nod. "That's sounds just fine to me."

Harry grinned broadly.

**HP**

Molly Weasley smiled as Harry and Severus flooed through and landed in her kitchen. She beamed when she saw Harry, a spitting image of James yet with Lily's lovely eyes. She had been shocked when Dumbledore had told her about Harry's relatives and that Severus Snape was adopting little Harry Potter. She and her husband Arthur would have been more than happy to take the child in as one of their own, but Dumbledore had insisted that the arrangement was working and that Severus was doing a fine job. Well, she would be keeping her eye on the situation. It was the least she could do for Lily and James.

"Hello dear," Molly said gently. "I am very pleased that you will be in my daycare."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Harry said shyly.

"You may call me Mrs. Weasley," Molly smiled. Her eyes shifted to Severus. "Hello Severus. I'm happy you two were able to come over."

"Molly," Severus said evenly.

"Arthur is in the sitting room with the children. Let me introduce you," Molly said with a bright smile.

Severus entered the room and worked hard to not let his mouth drop open in horror. All the Weasleys. All the red-headed Weasleys staring at him and Potter.

"Severus!" Arthur Weasley got up and shook his hand. "Long time no see. I hear you will be teaching at Hogwarts this coming year."

"Yes, I will be." Severus said.

"Well, then you will get to know our oldest, Bill. He will be entering his fourth year," Arthur said, gesturing to the tallest. "And Charlie will be starting his second year." He pointed to one of the boys who had a very freckled face.

"Ah, well, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you in Potions," Severus drawled. "I certainly hope you have gotten a head start on your studying."

Both boys nodded, yet also paled so much their freckles seemed to pop out of their faces.

"Percy will be next to start Hogwarts but he has a few years yet," Arthur continued, patting a skinny boy on the shoulder who peered over his book at them. "Then the twins."

Severus pursed his lips together at the matching mischievous looks on the two boys faces. _Trouble_, he thought dryly.

"This one is Fred and that one is George," Molly said as she gave each boy a fond pat on the head.

"Mum!" One of the boys whined. "I'm not Fred, he is."

"Oh, sorry dear," Molly said absently.

"You'd think she would know which son is which by now," The other twin huffed.

"I said I was sorry," Molly sighed.

"You don't have to be mum, I am Fred!"

"Boys!"

Severus wondered if it would be rude to summon a headache potion in front of them. At least he had several years before the twins entered Hogwarts.

"This is Ronnie, he is five like you Harry," Molly said.

"Mum! It's Ron!"

"Right, sorry love," Molly rolled her eyes.

"And this is our youngest, Ginny," Arthur said as he picked up the little girl who had been clinging to his leg.

"She's the baby," George smirked.

"I am not a baby!" Ginny shrieked.

Percy closed his book and sniffed. "Don't pick on her just because she's the baby of the family."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Children! That's enough!" Molly snapped.

Severus rubbed his temples.

"Severus, would you like some tea?" Molly asked sweetly.

_Firewhiskey might get me through the evening better_, Severus thought as he politely nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The three adults went into the kitchen after Severus was fairly sure that Harry would be all right with the Weasley children.

Molly began boiling the water. "He's little for his age." She remarked.

"He is," Severus said. "Malnutrition and neglect will do that to a child."

Molly's face darkened. "I could not believe it when I heard he had been mistreated. Who could do that to a child?" She shook her head and then looked at Severus a little suspiciously. "He will need a lot of love and assurance from you. A lot of care. Are you able to do that?"

"Molly," Arthur chided gently.

"It's just a question."

"Is this an interview?" Severus asked a little sarcastically. "You're too late as the adoption has been already finalized."

"Severus, she didn't mean it like that," Arthur frowned.

Molly flushed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound like I'm interrogating you. I just worry for the poor dear."

"I admit I know nothing about parenting, but I am doing the best I can," Severus said stiffly.

Molly broke into a smile. "Of course you are. You'll be fine," She patted his arm and finished making the tea. "Especially since I have many books on child rearing that you can borrow. And my own experiences raising children, of course. I could likely write a book myself just on raising the twins alone! In fact, I -"

As Molly happily prattled on, Severus sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

**TBC: If you get a chance, please review! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"So, you're really Harry Potter?" Fred asked.

"Do you really have a scar?" George asked eagerly.

Harry looked back and forth between them, not sure what the fuss was about. What was the big deal with his scar?

"Leave him be," Bill spoke up, giving the twins a hard stare.

"We're just wondering," Fred muttered.

"Our mum said you were living with muggles," Percy looked at him curiously. "Were you?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"And now you're living with the new professor?" Charlie asked. "He looks...stern."

"He adopted me," Harry told them. "He's firm about rules but he's nice to me."

"Well, that's good," Bill said slowly.

"Have you met any other wizarding people?" George asked.

"Yeah, at Hogwarts. I have a house with the perfessor and we'll be living at the castle too," Harry said proudly. "I've met perfessor Dumdore and Madam Pomprey."

Bill and Charlie chuckled at the mispronouncing of the names.

"I met a boy at the sweet shop," Harry said thoughtfully. "And his mum. I'd never heard a name like his before. Draco."

Ron snickered.

"Draco Malfoy?" Fred wrinkled his nose. "He's a git."

"You've never even met him," Bill said exasperatedly.

"His dad is a git," George said.

"You've never met him, either," Charlie pointed out.

"Well, dad doesn't like his dad so..." Fred shrugged, as if that explained everything. He looked at Harry. "So was Draco a git?"

"He was okay," Harry said with a shrug. "He did make a point of telling me he got to have as many sweets as he wanted."

"Spoiled brat," George said with a nod. "The Malfoy's are rich and think they are better than everyone else."

Percy threw a pillow at George. "You've never met any of them! How can you know that?"

"From what I've heard dad say, it doesn't sound like Mr. Malfoy is a very nice man," Bill admitted. "But Dad's never mentioned anything about his wife or kid."

Growing bored with the conversation, Ron turned to Harry. "Want to build something with my blocks?" He asked.

"Sure!" Harry said, following him to the corner of the room where some were piled.

"What should we build?" Ron asked as he dumped out his blocks.

"Um... a space ship?" Harry suggested.

Ron stared at him, wide eyed. "What's a space ship?"

Delighted to know something someone else didn't, Harry began explaining and soon all the Weasley children were listening with fascination.

**HP**

Severus opted to have dinner in his quarters, figuring Harry would already be overwhelmed and tired from his first day of school. Merlin knew Severus was. It had only been one day but he couldn't believe the dunderheads he was having to teach. Most thought just putting in any ingredient and seeing what happened was the point of the class. Did they care about following instructions? Of course not. Did they care about reading the first chapter before the first class so they already were familiar with the potion they would be working on? No. The Gryffindors just gave him dumbfounded looks when he asked questions, the Hufflepuffs looked like they wanted to cry, _big shock there_, he thought sarcastically. The Ravenclaws weren't as bad but when he would ask a question, instead of just simply answering the question they practically gave a lecture as their answer. The Slytherins did what was expected of them without completely getting on Severus's nerves. Now all he wanted to do was have dinner, hear about Harry's day, and then after sending the boy to bed, put his feet up with a glass of brandy before tackling the summer essays his students had handed in.

"How were your lessons with Professor Burbage and Professor Sinistra?" Severus asked over dinner.

"Good," Harry said as he poured gravy on his roast chicken.

Severus made a face. "Are you trying to drown the chicken?"

Harry giggled. "No."

"Make sure you eat all your vegetables," Severus instructed, although he didn't really have to. The child never made a fuss about eating vegetables.

"I have homework," Harry announced when they were done eating.

"Indeed?" Severus thought of the papers he had to grade. "So do I." At Harry's confused look, he explained. "Grading the dunderheads essays."

Harry snickered.

"And what is your homework?"

"I have to do a worksheet on additions and I have to write two or three sentences of something exciting that happened to me this summer," Harry grinned. "I'm going to write that I found out I was a a wizard and got adopted."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Severus said.

After Harry did his homework and Severus checked it over, the little boy got ready for bed. Entering his room to tuck him in, Severus pulled out a small bag.

"What's that?" Harry asked sleepily.

"A little gift for you," Severus said, feeling out of his element. He had seen it in Diagon Alley and remembering how thrilled Harry had been when he had seen the owls, he pulled out a soft, stuffed white owl.

Harry's emerald eyes sparkled. "For me? Really?" He reached out and took the soft toy, hugging it to himself. "My own plushie," He whispered. He had so many things that were his own now, clothes, shoes, even toys. And he never went without meals anymore. And he didn't get told he was worthless or a freak, and no one slapped or kicked him anymore. It finally hit Harry that he was adopted, that he had someone who cared about him. He was _safe_. "Thank you," He murmured as he began to fall asleep, hugging his owl tightly.

"You're welcome," Severus whispered, feeling foolish that he felt so touched that Harry liked his gift. It was just a little stuffed animal, after all. But he had a small smile on his face as he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

**Malfoy Manor **

Narcissa walked into Lucius's office, trying not to look as nervous as she felt. She couldn't show how she actually felt, he would perceive it as weakness. She had to be careful around her husband, he was a cold and cruel man. She didn't love him, although she had tried to when they had first married. In front of others, he treated her like a queen. In private, he treated her like a nuisance. She knew he didn't love her and though he had been proud when Draco was born, he didn't show their son any love or spend time playing with him. He did spend time telling Draco how important he was, how they all needed to have pride in the Malfoy name and how pure-bloods were superior to muggle-borns and half-bloods. Narcissa had never agreed with that, and neither had her sister Andromeda. Her sister Bellatrix on the other hand had been like their parents, believing that the dark lord had the right idea on purging the wizarding world of anyone who was not pure, who did not follow him. Narcissa had been so relieved, so thankful when news of Voldemort's death had reached them. Lucius had been furious and Narcissa had pretended to be upset but she had a feeling Lucius saw through her.

"Is there something you want?" Lucius asked impatiently from his desk when he noticed her hovering. "I'm busy."

"Forgive me, Lucius. I can come back," Narcissa offered.

"No, just tell me what you want," Lucius said, setting down his quill.

"I was thinking of putting Draco in daycare once a week," Narcissa said casually. "He is receiving proper instruction from his governess of course, but I believe it would be good for him to be around children his own age."

"He sees the children of my associates from time to time," Lucius said dismissively.

"Yes but I believe he would benefit from routinely being around children his age. Social skills are so important, do you not agree, dear?" Narcissa leaned on the side of his desk. "Our son is a natural born leader and it would be good for him to start developing his strengths and making connections."

Lucius leaned back in his chair and stapled his fingers together, his cool gray eyes observing her. "I must say I am pleased to hear you say that."

Narcissa gave him a small smile. "I want the best for Draco, never doubt that."

"What sort of daycare would you look into?"

Here she would need to tread carefully. "I heard of a pure-blooded witch who was thinking of running a once a week daycare. She would help the children interact with each other, let them do arts and crafts as well as bring any homework they need help with."

"Who is this woman?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. She had a friend, one of the real friends she had, who wanted more for her daughter than to be a death eater. She had been the one to tell Narcissa about Molly Weasley's daycare. Marina and Paul Davis both were happy to have the dark lord gone and wanted their daughter, Tracey, to grow up not being prejudiced about one's blood status. Paul's grandparents were muggles, after all. "A friend of Marina Davis. She is looking to have Tracey entered. Both her and her husband were Slytherins so it is likely that Tracey will be as well. I'm not sure who the other children will be," She lied. There was no way she could say Harry Potter would be one. She couldn't put the poor child in danger and she knew Lucius would love to get his hands on the boy. "It is only one day a week and of course, if we see that it is not helpful to Draco we will pull him from the daycare."

"Davis? Trying to arrange Draco's marriage already, my dear?" Lucius smirked. "If that is the case, I believe the Parkinson girl would be the better choice. Her parents were loyal followers of the dark lord."

Narcissa gave a light laugh. "No, dear. It's too early to think of that, isn't it?" There was no way she would have Draco enter an arranged marriage and risk being as trapped and unhappy as she was.

"Never to early to think of the boy's future and what will look good to the Malfoy name." Lucius said. "I want that boy to be a son I can be proud of."

_He already is!_ Narcissa wanted to scream. She held her tongue and nodded. "You're right. Now, about the daycare?"

Lucius waved her away. "Fine, fine. Keep me appraised of his progress."

Narcissa resisted the urge to grin. She kept a cool look on her face and nodded. "I will. Thank you Lucius."

She turned to leave his office but his next words stopped her.

"Perhaps we should contact Severus and see if he wants his newly adopted brat to join," Lucius said with a sneer. "It would be easier to get my hands on him."

Narcissa froze.

"First I would see what, if any, powers he has," Lucius said thoughtfully. " "Somehow, that brat caused the dark lord's downfall. The dark lord was concerned that he was prophesied to be a powerful wizard, I would love to see if there are any signs of it."

"Tell me you are not afraid of a five year old," Narcissa scoffed, speaking without thinking. What should she expect though? The dark lord had been afraid of a mere baby.

Lucius slowly rose and stepped towards her. "Do not mock me," He hissed. "Are you forgetting your place, Narcissa?"

Narcissa pasted a fake look of repentance on her face. She wanted to get her way on this and antagonizing her husband would not help her. "Forgive me, Lucius. I have been concerned for our son. I want to give him the best of everything and every opportunity we can give him."

Lucius walked over to her, grabbing her arm and giving it a hard squeeze. "What a dutiful mother you are," He mocked. "If only you would put the same time and attention into being a proper wife, one I could be proud to have on my arm when we go out."

"I do my best to please you," Narcissa said quietly.

"Do better," Lucius let go of her arm. "I have big plans for this family and I need to know I can count on you. As for our discussion, I want weekly progress reports on how Draco does at daycare."

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa said, relieved. She relaxed, too much, that she was caught unaware when Lucius slapped her. She stared at him, resisting the urge to rub her stinging cheek.

"Just a reminder to give me the proper respect," Lucius said, giving her a look of abhorrence. "You don't want me to find you replaceable, Narcissa. If that happened, I would make sure you disappeared and give Draco a more worthy mother." He smirked and closed the door in her face.

Narcissa finally rubbed her cheek, seething. She longed to curse him, to even kill him. But she couldn't risk getting sent to Azkaban and being separated from her son and Lucius had spies in the house with the house elves. Only one of them was loyal to her. She wouldn't get away with hurting him and she wouldn't be able to take Draco and run far, not with all the contacts Lucius had. She was trapped and all she could do was try and protect her son.

**HP**

Severus was very surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy waiting for him in front of his office. "Did we have an appointment that I am forgetting?"

Narcissa shook her head, her blonde hair pulled back in its usual bun. "No. I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you. It won't take long."

Severus opened his office and gestured for her to enter. "Take a seat."

Narcissa sat in front on his desk and smirked slightly. "I feel like I am back in school and in trouble for something."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Did you get in trouble a lot? I don't remember that you did."

Narcissa gave a light laugh and shook her head. "Not too much. I was going to talk to Albus but thought I should run my idea by you first. If you do not feel comfortable with it, then I will drop the issue."

"What is it?"

"I would like Draco to attend Molly Weasley's daycare on Fridays."

Severus stared at her in surprise. He didn't think the Malfoys, especially Lucius, would want a Weasley taking care of their son. He knew Lucius considered them blood traitors. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "May I ask why?" If Lucius thought he could get at Harry this way...

"I know what you are thinking," Narcissa said quietly. "I assure you this is not a way to hurt Harry in any way. I want my son to have interaction with other children," She explained. "He sometimes sees the children of Lucius's colleagues but the atmosphere..." She trailed off. "I would like him to have something different."

"And Lucius is okay with this?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Yes. Of course, I neglected to tell him who was running the daycare. See, Marina Davis ran into Molly in Hogsmeade and heard it. She wants her daughter Tracey to join. So I told Lucius it was a pure-blooded friend of Marina's. I added that it would be a chance for Draco to grow in social skills, a chance to make connections." She sighed. "Severus, I don't believe in that blood purity nonsense. I never have, nor has my sister Andromeda. Unlike my parents and Bellatrix."

"Ah, yes Bella was a mean one," Severus murmured.

"Lucius remembers her as deliciously cruel," Narcissa grimaced as she thought of the horrid things her sister had done, especially what she had done to the Longbottom's.

"The Burrow is warded, Albus did it himself," Severus said slowly. "But I would not want Lucius anywhere near there or my ward."

"I wouldn't either," Narcissa said sincerely. "I could send Draco to the Davis's and he could go with them to the Burrow. I do not even have to go there, just to be safe. Believe me, Severus. I would not do anything that would let Lucius get near Harry." She shook her head. "Lucius wants to know if there are signs that he will be a great, powerful wizard. One like the dark lord feared."

"He is just a little boy," Severus said stiffly. "A normal, little boy."

"I know that," Narcissa said with a nod. "Now, I just need to know if you would mind Draco attending Molly's daycare" She looked at him pleadingly. "You can contact Marina and her husband Paul, if you have questions for them. I would even subject myself to Veritaserum to prove that I have no ill will towards your son. I will take a wizards oath as well, if you want me to." She continued on. "I will speak with Draco about not telling Lucius who the daycare provider is and not to mention Harry's name."

Although he rarely did this without warning, Severus used his Legilimency skill when he looked into her eyes, just a surface look and saw that she spoke the truth. "I have no issue with it," Severus said at last. "But understand that if anything happens to Potter, if you set him up in any way, I will make sure you live to regret it. If you get any inkling that Lucius is suspicious, you must let me know immediately."

"I understand, and yes, I will immediately message you if I feel Lucius is up to anything regarding your son." She looked at him thoughtfully. "You adopted him," She said slowly. "Why do you call him Potter and not Harry?"

Severus looked surprised. "I – didn't realize I still did that."

"You might want to start calling him Harry," Narcissa said a little teasingly. She stood. "Thank you for your time. I will talk to Albus about Draco joining Molly's daycare, as well as I would like to offer my assistance in letting him know of any plans Lucius makes in taking over the dark lord's plans."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "That could be dangerous."

"It would be more dangerous for Lucius to try and take over the wizarding world," Narcissa said seriously.

"Narcissa," Severus hesitated. "Why do you not leave Lucius?"

Narcissa paused. "And bring about the scandal of divorce?" She gave a small laugh. "I suppose I keep hoping he will change and well, Draco loves him." She admitted. "Lucius may not be as warm and loving as I wish he would be towards Draco but he hasn't hurt him." She stood, not wanting to admit how much she truly feared her husband and that she was afraid to leave him. "Thank you for your time, Severus."

"Good day, Narcissa." Severus stared after her, contemplating their conversation.

**TBC:**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm done with my drawing," Draco said proudly as he handed her the picture he had made. It was his first day of daycare and it was a different experience for him. Mrs. Weasley was very friendly and her home was completely different from his own. It was rather interesting, although he didn't think his father would like it. _Which was probably why Mother doesn't want me to tell him too much about it,_ he thought.

"Let me see," Molly took the picture and nodded approvingly. "A very nice dragon. Look everyone!" She showed the children his picture. "It's lovely, Draco."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Draco said and couldn't help looking smugly at Harry, Ron and Neville Longbottom who were still working on their pictures. They seemed nice enough but it was important to show he was the best, his father always told him that. He looked at the one friend he did have. "Are you almost done Tracey?"

"Almost," Tracey said as she concentrated on her drawing.

Draco peered at Harry's drawing and gave a chuckle. "What is that supposed to be?"

Harry looked up. "An owl."

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "If you say so."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued working.

"Git," Ron muttered.

"What was that, Ronald?" Molly asked sternly.

"Nothing, Mum," Ron said hurriedly.

Draco smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Should I work on something else, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked politely.

"Since you are finished, you may go and pick out a book to read," Molly said.

Draco jumped up and went over to the bookcase and picked out a book, settling down into one of the beanbags to read.

Ginny, who had just woken up from a nap, wandered over to him. "Will you read to me?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh," Draco shrugged. "Okay." He opened up the picture book he had picked out.

Soon all the children were settled into bean bags reading while Molly prepared a snack for them.

"What work does your father do?" Draco asked Ron as he gave Ginny the book he had read to her so she could look at the pictures.

"He works with the Ministry," Ron answered.

"Oh, so does my father," Draco said with a nod.

"Mine works with Muggle arti – artif...things," Ron said.

A sneer formed on Draco's face. "Muggle? Why? Muggles are inferior to us." His dad told him so, although Draco had no idea what inferior meant.

Tracey frowned. "Draco."

Ron also frowned. "My dad likes Muggle stuff. He thinks it's interesting."

"Only a nutter would thinks so," Draco said hotly. He'd heard that from his father too.

"Draco!" Tracey thew a stuffed animal at him.

"Hey!"

"My dad is not a nutter!" Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

Molly walked over with concern on her face "What is going on here?"

"He called dad a nutter," Ron scowled.

"A nutter would think Muggles are interesting," Draco insisted. His father would agree with him!

"Oh, muggles can be quite interesting," Molly said with a chuckle. "My husband is especially fascinated by cars."

"What are cars?" Draco asked curiously.

Molly smiled and gestured to Harry. "Why don't you explain, dear?"

Harry eagerly began telling them all about cars and what they did and honking horns.

**HP**

Draco chatted on about what he had done at daycare and when he got to muggle inventions, Narcissa froze. She had no problem with Draco learning about muggles but her husband would and if he found out where Draco's daycare was, they would both pay the price.

"Draco, you enjoyed daycare right?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco answered. "I'm the best artist there." He bragged.

Narcissa smiled indulgently at him. "I bet you are. However, if your father asks about your day, don't mention learning about anything to do with muggles. And remember not to mention where the daycare is or Mrs. Weasley or Harry. All right?"

"Because father would be mad?"

"He would not approve," Narcissa said carefully. "So if he asks for your daycare worker's name, say it is Miss. Prewett."

"Okay." Draco said, not understanding why it mattered but trusting his mother. "Mother? Are muggles bad?"

"No Dragon, it's just your father doesn't like to hear about them," Narcissa tried to explain. "And we don't want to upset him, do we?"

Draco shook his head. He didn't like it when his father was upset, he could be scary.

"You can tell me what you learned about them, however," Narcissa smiled.

"So I can tell you about cars?" Draco asked excitedly.

Narcissa blinked. "What are cars?"

**HP**

"I received a progress report from your teachers," Severus said one evening over dinner. "On how you are doing in their lessons."

Harry's eyes flicked up to his guardian's. He bit his lip. "I'm doing good," He blurted out. He was, wasn't he?

"You are doing well," Severus agreed. "Especially in reading and addition. Professor Sinistra says you need to work a little harder in subtractions and not to let yourself get frustrated with the problems."

"I hate subtractions," Harry grumbled.

"You can hate it as long as you concentrate a little harder on them," Severus took a sip of tea. "And you need to not talk to the older students during your lessons." He eyed Harry sternly.

"They always peek in so I say hello to them," Harry explained.

"They shouldn't be doing that and you need to just concern yourself with paying attention to your teacher," Severus said firmly. The older students were always stopping to stare or talk to the child. And the boy was so friendly...of course he would stop during his lessons and say hello to them. He relaxed his expression. "Overall, you are doing very well and I'm very happy with your progress. And Mrs. Weasley says you are a joy to have in her daycare," His heart clenched as the child's eyes lit up. _He's not used to having approval from adults_, he thought. It reminded him of himself as a child. "I'm very proud of you, Harry."

A huge smile spread across Harry's face. "You called me Harry," He said in a delighted voice.

"Is that not your name?" Severus asked lightly. He realized calling him Potter would keep a distance between them and that wasn't fair to the boy. It was still hard to fathom but he found he was quite content with how everything was settling into place. This arrangement would work, he could be a legal guardian to him. It's not like the boy would ever call him dad, or anything like that.

**Hogwarts, 1988**

"Dad!"

Severus gave a slight start and scowled as he finished pouring the potion he had just made into the last vial. When he finished, he turned around and put his hands on his hips, facing his eight year old son.

"Oops," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"I am fairly certain you know better than to enter my lab, or any lab, like that," Severus scolded. "You startle someone who is dealing with potions, you could cause a very dangerous accident."

"I know, I wasn't thinking," Harry gave him his best, sad puppy dog look. "Are you angry?"

_How did he learn to do that?_ Severus thought with some amusement. It made it hard to stay mad at him. He kept a mild glare on his face. "I should ground you for the rest of the day. You've worked with me in the lab before. You know the rules."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "But I didn't mean to startle you!"

"I wasn't startled," Severus grumbled, even though he had been.

"Well, I saw you jump a bit..." Harry trailed off. "I mean, yeah, you weren't startled at all." He said hastily.

Severus bit his lip to keep from smiling. "What is so important that you felt the need to charge in here as if a Hippogriff were chasing you?"

"I wanted to ask if I could go and visit Hagrid," Harry explained. "I asked Percy if he would walk me out to his hut." Percy Weasley was now a second year and very responsible, so Harry figured he would have a better chance to get to go since his dad was busy. He loved visiting Hagrid and playing with his dog, Fang.

"That is what you rushed in here for?"

"Well, I knew you would want me back in the castle before dark and it's already getting close to evening," Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "Please?"

"Go on," Severus gave in. "Make sure Hagrid walks you back into the castle before dinner."

"Thanks Dad!"

Severus shook his head as he began cleaning up. The boy was irrepressible but he couldn't imagine his life without the him. He loved the child, he couldn't love him more if he was his son by blood. Harry had crept into his heart without him even realizing it. Casting a Tempus, he decided he had time to do some grading in his office before dinner began.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was helping Draco with his homework when Lucius stomped into the room, his face full of fury, wand tightly in hand.

"Well, look at you two together," Lucius hissed. "Conspiring against me?"

"What are you talking about? I am helping Draco with his reading," Narcissa said, her eyes on his wand. Her hand went to her own, which was her sleeve.

"How sweet," Lucius glared at them. "You both must think I am pretty stupid. You've lied to me for three years!"

_Oh no_, Narcissa thought with dread.

"Father?" Draco spoke up hesitantly.

"Son, who is your childcare provider?"

Draco froze for a moment. "Um, Miss. Prewett." He answered softly.

Lucius slammed his hand down on the table they were working out. "Do not lie to me!" He shouted. He pointed his wand at Draco. "Perhaps a nice, long Crucio will teach you not to lie."

Narcissa stood up and pulled Draco behind her, her own wand pointed at her husband. "You will not hurt our son," She said firmly.

"Who runs his childcare?" Lucius asked in a low voice.

"Apparently you already know," Narcissa said evenly. "But all right. Mrs. Weasley and she has done a excellent job. He's made friends and -"

"Friends? They're Weasley's!" Lucius said in disgust. "They are blood-traitors. And from what I hear, they are not the only children in that childcare."

"Tracey Davis is in it as well," Narcissa said coolly.

"Do not patronize me, Narcissa." Lucius warned. "The Davis's are blood-traitors as well. Who else? Answer me, wife!"

"Neville Longbottom," Narcissa said, still shielding Draco.

"And?" Lucius gritted his teeth.

"Harry Potter." Narcissa said, realizing she would have to get word to Severus as soon as possible.

"Harry Potter," Lucius hissed. "The boy who caused the dark lord's downfall. The boy I would love to get my hands on."

"Why?" Draco asked from behind his mother. He stepped out to peer at his father. Why did it matter that he had child care with Harry?

"Did you not hear what I said, boy?" Lucius asked. "He is the reason the dark lord is gone. He needs to be destroyed!" He pointed at Draco. "You will prove yourself, Draco. You will prove you deserve to be my son by standing by my side when I kill the boy-who-lived."

Draco's eyes widened in horror.

"Lucius!"

"Harry's my friend," Draco said shakily. They competed and could get on each other's nerves but they _were_ friends.

"No Malfoy will be friends with the likes of Potter," Lucius snapped. "Or Longbottom's or Weasley's. You're old enough to understand how things work. Pure-bloods are better than everyone else, except for pure-blood's like the Weasley's and Longbottom's and apparently the Davis's. They were not loyal to the dark lord, they are not worthy. We are better than them, Draco. We are more important." He sighed. "That Weasley woman, she's made you weak."

"I'm not weak!"

"No? Then agree to help me, son. Agree to help me lure Potter here and to watch as I kill him slowly and painfully," Lucius said, eyes narrowed on his son. ""It's happening, my son. It's time. I will be the most powerful and feared wizard in the world. I will finish the dark lord's work and purge the wizarding world of Mud-bloods and blood traitors."

Draco shook his head slowly, feeling sick. He hated to displease his father, but he couldn't do that. "No." He whispered.

"No?" Lucius eyes darkened. "Pathetic. I've always known you were. Both of you!" He spat out. "Then as the new dark lord, my first act shall be to kill the two who betrayed me!" He pointed his wand at Narcissa. "I'll kill you first, you're worthless! You gave me a weak son!"

"Draco, go to your room," Narcissa said shakily.

"He's not going anywhere," Lucius sneered. He cast the cutting curse at them.

Narcissa cast a shield but she was so focused on protecting Draco that the curse hit her. She gasped with pain and her shield faded.

"Mother!" Draco yelled in fright when he saw blood dripping down her arms.

A loud pop was heard. "Mistress?" Dobby asked in concern, pulling on his ears at the sight that greeted him.

"Go away, elf," Lucius sneered.

Dobby narrowed his eyes. "Master has hurt Mistress!"

With a growl, Lucius started towards the elf but was thrown back and into the wall by a snap of Dobby's fingers. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Dobby immediately began banging his head against the wall. "Bad Dobby!"

"No, stop Dobby. You helped us, thank you," Narcissa said, grabbing Draco into a hug. "We need to leave before he wakes up." She told the elf, who had stopped punishing himself.

"Where to, Mistress?"

Other house elves began popping into the room, ones who were only loyal to Lucius.

"Hogwarts!" Narcissa's whispered to Dobby. With a snap of his fingers, the three of them were gone.

**HP**

Severus received a message that he was needed in the infirmary and he practically ran there. Was it Harry? Had he been hurt? Hagrid better not have let his child near any dangerous animals... He burst into the infirmary, shocked to see a bleeding Narcissa and scared looking Draco.

Poppy was busy gathering vials. "The cuts won't close. They keep reopening." She said in her usual brisk tone which was laced with concern.

"Severus," Narcissa whispered as he gently looked at her cuts.

Knowing what had caused them, he waved his wand over them while quietly murmuring the proper healing spell. He did it over and over until the bleeding stopped and wounds healed.

"You're familiar with the spell that hurt her," Poppy commented as she handed Narcissa a Blood-Replenishing Potion. "Drink that now, dear and then I'll give a pain reliever. And perhaps a Calming Draught would be advisable."

"No, I'm fine," Narcissa said, shaky and pale. She reached out and pulled Draco to her side. "Dragon, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Draco said softly. But he wasn't. He was scared and confused. His father had threatened to kill them and had hurt his mother. He wanted to kill Harry, who was just a kid like Draco was. He didn't understand.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"We need help," Narcissa admitted. "Lucius attacked us." She glanced at Draco and ran her hand through her hair soothingly. "He found out the truth about Molly's child care."

Severus tensed. "He knows that Harry attends, then?"

"Yes. He's ready to become the next dark lord." Narcissa closed her eyes. "Severus, he wants to hurt Harry as a way to prove himself."

"He wants to kill him!" Draco burst out, tears shining in his eyes. "He wanted me to watch and he said he would kill us...why? He acted like he didn't care about me at all..." The tears fell.

"Oh, Dragon," Narcissa said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry."

Severus immediately sent a Patronus to Hagrid, telling him to bring Harry back to the castle. He doubted Lucius would be stupid enough to come to Hogwarts and try to abduct a child but Severus wasn't taking the risk. "You'll need to tell Albus," He said, pacing. "We need to know what Lucius is planning and Albus has contacts that may be able to find out. You two should stay here at the castle until we can ensure your safety."

Narcissa looked concerned at that and opened her mouth to say something when Harry entered the room.

"Dad? What's going on?" Harry asked, confused as to why he couldn't stay outside. Hagrid had ignored his questions when he had insisted on bringing him back to the castle. He blinked when he saw Narcissa and Draco. "Oh, hi." His eyes widened when he saw the bloody cloths near Narcissa. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Mrs. Malfoy was hurt, but she's fine now," Severus said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezing lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said politely. He looked curiously at Draco, who looked like he was trying not to cry. "Draco?"

Draco turned away, not wanting to be seen crying.

"Why don't you go to our quarters, Harry," Severus said.

"Why couldn't I stay outside?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," Severus said. He looked at Pomfrey. "Poppy, would you mind walking him there?"

"Not at all," Poppy said. "I'll get the Headmaster as well."

"Dad, I know how to get to our quarters," Harry said in exasperation. What was going on? "I don't need to be walked there."

"Do not argue with me," Severus said sternly. "Do as I say and without the cheek."

Harry flushed at being scolded in front of others and without another word, walked out of the room with Poppy.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. He knew Harry was confused and he hadn't meant to embarrass the boy. However, he would have to wait to talk to his son as the situation with the Malfoys needed to be addressed. He turned back to Narcissa. "You need to leave him." He said seriously.

Narcissa gave a hollow laugh. "Don't you think I've wanted to? For years, Severus. I've wanted to leave him for years. But he said he would kill me and Draco if I tried. I knew if we tried to disappear, he would find us. He has connections everywhere. But now he's trying to kill us anyway."

Draco whimpered and pressed his face into his mother's side.

"I'll help you. He won't hurt either of you," Severus said soothingly. "Albus will help us too. You and Draco will be safe."

Poppy returned with Dumbledore and Narcissa held her son close as he listened to Severus tell him what had happened. Dumbledore listened to Narcissa's story and then sent a message to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was an Auror and had been an Order member. "Do not worry, Narcissa. You and Draco can stay here at Hogwarts until we know what Lucius is up to." He promised.

"He will just come here," Narcissa said wearily. "Your students could be endangered if he gets angry."

"I won't let him hurt anyone here," Dumbledore said seriously, his magic rippling in the air around them at his words.

Narcissa was reminded how powerful Dumbledore was and why even You-Know-Who feared him.

"Thank you, Albus," Narcissa whispered.

**HP**

As it turned out, Narcissa didn't need to worry about Lucius coming after her and Draco. Several hours later they got word from Shacklebolt that Lucius Malfoy and fellow death eater, Corban Yaxley, had killed each other in a bid for power.

**TBC:**


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**Spinner's End, 1991**

"Dad!"

Severus winced and turned a mild glare on his eleven year old son. "Harry, what have I said about yelling in the house?"

"Only in an emergency otherwise use my indoor voice," Harry recited solemnly before breaking into a grin. "Sorry, but I can't find my blue jumper! And Mrs. Malfoy and Draco will be here soon."

"Remember, you can call her Narcissa," Severus said. He frowned. "If you kept your room tidy, you wouldn't keep losing your things, young man."

Harry sighed. His room was tidy, in its own way. He knew where most of his things were. "Can't you just do that askio thing? Please?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he slid his wand out of his sleeve. "It isn't a thing, it's a spell. And the correct pronunciation is Accio Harry's blue jumper!"

Harry grinned as his jumper came flying out from under the sofa. He grabbed it. "Thanks, Dad."

Severus looked at him in exasperation. "What was it doing under the sofa? Dusting?"

"Um," Harry didn't really remember how it got under there. "I better finish getting ready." He said quickly.

Severus smirked to himself. Summer was almost over and his son would be starting his first year of Hogwarts. Of course, Harry knew Hogwarts quite well, having lived there except for the holidays when they came back to Severus's childhood home in Spinner's End. Still, his son was excited to finally be a student and couldn't wait to get his wand. As was Draco. Severus and Narcissa were taking them together to do their school shopping and get their wands. They were also planning on giving the boys some big news today.

After Lucius Malfoy had been killed three years ago, the remaining death eaters had scattered although some had been caught and were now in Azkaban. When Albus had relayed the news of Lucius's demise, Narcissa had cried. However, it was not from grief, but from relief. Draco, on the other hand, had been shocked and torn between grief and relief. For a year after the news, Narcissa and Draco had pretty much kept to themselves, although Narcissa had been able to reconnect with her sister Andromeda, something Lucius had never allowed. She then took over her late husband's position on the boards he had been on in the Ministry, doing her best to undue the fear and hurt he had caused. She also decided to open her own boutique in Diagon Alley, proud to have something that was just hers. She had kept the last name Malfoy, mainly for Draco as it was a prestigious name that still had good connections as well as for Draco's inheritance for when he turned seventeen.

While Narcissa had been opening her boutique, she and Severus had reconnected and began spending time together, developing a deep friendship which before long, turned into something more. They began dating, taking things slowly. They had officially been dating for over a year now and were now ready to take the next step. They had also made sure to spend a lot of time together with their sons, letting the boys get used to the four of them being together. Draco had spent this past summer vacationing with his Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted in France but the boys had played together over the years and for the most part, appeared to get along. The younger Malfoy had even continued to go on play dates with Harry to the Weasley's, although the blonde got irritated with the redheads easily. Severus wanted to be a good father to Draco as Lucius had been cold and unfeeling to both his son and wife. Severus had never thought he would fall in love, had never thought he would be capable of feeling love of that kind after Lily but Narcissa, despite what people thought of her, was actually a warm, caring and intelligent woman. Being under Lucius's thumb had caused her to act cold, as she had been afraid of her husband.

Now they wanted to join together their families and Severus hoped it went smoothly. He had taken to fatherhood quite well, he couldn't love Harry more than if he was his biological son. He had adopted him years ago and was thankful for the boy everyday. Narcissa adored Harry and Severus was very fond of Draco, though he had to tread carefully after the way Lucius had treated him. He had slowly been preparing Harry for the idea of them all becoming a family and Harry so far, had acted fine with it. In fact, this past summer he had been asking when they would get married.

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Harry complained as they waited in the sitting room.

"Patience, Harry," Severus said as he glanced through a new potions journal.

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed.

"I saw that," Severus said, looking at his son in disapproval.

"Sorry," Harry said. "It's just, I've been looking forward to getting my wand for forever."

Severus's lips twitched in amusement. "Then you can wait a few more minutes, can you not?"

"I'm trying," Harry sighed. He brightened when the floo activated and Narcissa and Draco walked out. "Finally!"

Severus was about to scold his son for his rudeness but Narcissa laughed and gave Harry a hug. "Sorry dear. I know this is a big day for you both. Draco is excited too."

Draco nodded. "We should go, I want the pick of the best," He said haughtily.

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard, Draco," Severus told him, putting his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing.

"I've told him that," Narcissa said, smiling at Severus. Her long blonde hair was hung loose around her shoulders, her light blue eyes sparkling. She lifted her face up for a kiss which Severus was more than happy to give.

"Oh, please," Draco muttered.

"So embarrassing," Harry agreed.

Narcissa giggled while Severus chuckled, holding up his hands. "All right, let's go get your wands."

**HP**

In Diagon Alley, they walked down the street passing all the cheerful looking shops as they headed to Ollivander's Wand Shop. As usual, people would stop and stare at Harry as he walked by. Some asked for his autograph but Severus scared them off with his scowl. Harry had learned to ignore the attention over the years, mostly anyway. It bothered him but there was nothing he could do about it.

Draco looked a little sulky but perked up once they entered Ollivander's. The shop was tiny yet there were thousands of narrow boxes piled right up to the ceiling. It seemed the air in the shop tingled with magic.

"Good afternoon Severus, Narcissa," Ollivander greeted as he entered from the back room. "Well boys, I see it is time to find your wands." He gave a small smile. "Seems just like yesterday I would see little Harry Potter strolling along while holding your hand Severus. So sweet."

Harry blushed and saw his dad curl his lip slightly.

"And Draco Malfoy, you would skip down the street pointing at things in the window yelling: Mine! Mine!" Ollivander continued.

"He still does that," Harry said cheekily.

Draco's silver eyes widened. "I do not! And I never skipped!"

Harry began laughing.

Ollivander clapped his hands together. "Who is first?"

"Me!" Draco gave Harry a glare.

Harry shrugged. It wasn't worth arguing about, he would soon have his own wand. He didn't feel so impatient about it now that they were finally at the store.

"Draco," Narcissa said with a touch of sternness.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It is fine. Right, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said and caught the approving look on his dad's face. He smiled in return.

"Let's get you measured," Ollivander measured Draco from his shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and around his head. Draco was starting to look impatient so Ollivander began talking. "Every Ollivander wand has a powerful magic substance as its core. Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. Every wand is completely unique and you'll only get the results with your own wand." He let go of the tape measure, which continued measuring Draco, and began taking down boxes.

Draco began batting at the tape measure as it tried to measure between his nostrils.

"Here, try this one," Ollivander handed Draco a wand. "Maple and Unicorn hair."

Draco eagerly waved his wand, frowning when nothing happened. He snatched another that Ollivander was holding and tried that before Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, no," He muttered, almost to himself as he searched through his wands.

"I thought he was supposed to be the best," Draco mumbled.

"Draco Malfoy, if you do not start behaving better then you will wait until next week to get your wand," Narcissa warned.

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "Sorry, Mother," He said immediately.

Harry resisted rolling his eyes. This is what bothered him about Draco, he could remind him of his cousin. Even though it has been years since he has seen his relatives, he remembered very well how he was treated by them. How Dudley got whatever he wanted and could be as rude as he liked. At least Narcissa would sometimes speak up about it, unlike his aunt. And at least Draco would apologize...sometimes.

"Try this one," Ollivander said handing over a brown wand with a black handle. "Ten inch, Hawthorn Wood and unicorn hair core."

Draco grabbed it, gave a happy sigh and slashed it through the air, bright sparks flying out of it. "This one," He said excitedly.

"Indeed," Severus said in amusement as Narcissa watched her son proudly.

"Well, now on to you Mr. Potter," Ollivander said as he began measuring Harry.

Harry stood still and waited until Ollivander gave him wand to try. Nothing happened so he handed it back. Another one he gave a wave and exploded a chair. "Uh, oops," Harry said in embarrassment.

"Definitely not that one," Ollivander chuckled as he went back to rummaging through boxes.

Draco snickered. "No, you should get that one. It will make classes fun."

"I might get expelled for blowing everything up," Harry said cheekily. "Filch for sure would throw me out."

"Mr. Filch," Severus corrected, a slow grin forming. "And yes, he most likely would. I wouldn't be pleased during class, all my ingredients blowing up."

Ollivander approached Harry, a thoughtful look on his face. "Try this one." He handed over a birch colored wand with a dark handle. "It's an unusual combination, holly and a phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry held it and felt a rush of warmth run through him. Like Draco, he slashed the wand through the air causing sparks to fly out, throwing bright sparks on the walls. He grinned.

"That would be your wand," Ollivander said. "Interesting, I wouldn't have thought..."

"Thought what?" Harry asked curiously.

Ollivander was gathering the wands that Harry had rejected. "That wand you have is the brother to the wand that gave you your scar," He said absently.

Harry froze and gave his dad an anxious look. "Really?" He squeaked out. He looked at his new wand warily.

"It is fine, Harry," Severus said quietly, giving Ollivander a glare.

Ollivander shrugged. "Of course it is fine. It is just interesting, that's all. I think it means we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Severus and Narcissa quickly paid for the wands and then left the shop. "I say we get your robes next and then your books," Narcissa said cheerfully.

Severus nodded, still aiming a glare at the shop when Narcissa pulled him away. "Just let it go," She advised.

"He didn't have to say that," Severus grumbled. "Why bring it up? Why bring _him_ up?"

"It doesn't matter," Narcissa insisted. "He's dead and has been for a long time."

"Can we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Perhaps when we have finished our errands and if you two are good," Severus responded.

Harry looked at his dad innocently. "Why wouldn't we be good? I'm good. Draco, are you good?"

"I'm good," Draco grinned.

Narcissa hid a grin at their cheekiness and Severus looked amused as well. "Impertinent brats. Why do we put up with them?"

"Because they're adorable," Narcissa teased, ruffling Draco's hair and then Harry's.

"Mother!" Draco began smoothing down his hair.

Harry didn't bother since his hair always looked messy anyway.

At Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions, Harry and Draco stood on footstools as Madam Malkin pinned their robes. "I can't wait to be sorted," Draco said. "I just know I'm going to be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin, really? I figured you for Hufflepuff," Harry hid a grin.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Are you mental? There is no way -" He stopped and glared. "Very funny." He sniffed. "What House are you hoping for?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. "Slytherin or Gryffindor."

Draco made a face. "Gryffindor?"

"My parents were in Gryffindor," Harry said. "And so far all the Weasley's have been so Ron probably will be as well. That way I know I'll have a friend in either House. You in Slytherin, Ron in Gryffindor."

"Oh," Draco said, mollified. "Hopefully you're in Slytherin. Severus would probably be disappointed if you weren't."

Harry felt a flare of panic. "You think?"

"Of course," Draco said. "Don't you think he would want his son in the same House he was in? He's the one who raised you, after all."

Harry nodded slowly. He hadn't thought of his Dad being disappointed if he didn't get into Slytherin. He had never mentioned anything about it. He realized Draco had moved on to another subject and was still talking.

"I don't think it is fair that we can't bring our brooms to school," Draco frowned. "It's silly that first years can't."

Harry shuffled a bit, feeling restless. "Dad said it was because some students don't know how to fly which is why we have flying class and that we have enough to learn and get used to without trying out for Quidditch too."

"I'm trying out," Draco said. "Second year, of course."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Me too! I love my new broom."

"Right, you only just received the Nimbus Two Thousand for your birthday," Draco drawled. "I got it as soon as it came out."

"I know," Harry said patiently. _You bragged about it enough_, he thought.

"Which reminds me, we need to have a race," Draco said excitedly. "I also have a Quaffle we can play with."

Harry perked up. "That would be fun!"

"All done boys," Madam Malkin said. "You can both get down now."

At Flourish and Bott's when getting their books, Harry waved at Neville who was with his grandmother.

"Hi Harry, hi Draco," Neville said in his normally shy voice.

"Hey Neville, did you get your wand yet?" Harry asked.

Neville glanced at his grandmother, who was looking through books and shook his head. "We're going there next. I hope a wand chooses me."

"It will," Harry assured him. He knew Neville's family had worried he would be a squib until one day when they were all playing at the Weasley's, Neville fell off a broom and bounced down the lawn. He decided he didn't like flying after that but had been relieved to show some magic.

"Yeah, don't worry Hufflepuff." Draco snickered. He shrugged at Harry's glare. "He's a Hufflepuff if I ever saw one."

Neville frowned. "What's wrong with Hufflepuff? My Mum was in Hufflepuff."

"Nothing is wrong with it," Harry said. "Right Draco?"

"Oh, of course," Draco coughed. "I just figure you'll be in the same House your mum was in. You know, they are known for being, um, kind and helpful. Stuff like that."

Neville relaxed. "Yeah, everyone says my mum was really nice and sweet. Brave too, like my Dad."

"Was he a Puff?" Draco asked.

"No, he was a Gryffindor," Neville bit his lip. "I am hoping more for Hufflepuff."

"Don't blame you, Gryffindors are known to be -"

"What?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Brave," Draco said quickly. "Like to get into a lot of adventures, from what I've heard."

"Yeah," Neville nodded, chuckling a bit. "Definitely not me."

"Neville, let's go!" Augusta Longbottom called loudly.

Neville gave a start at her loud voice and quickly went to her, giving a wave as he did.

"His grandmother is scary," Draco commented.

Harry nodded in agreement.

After getting their the rest of their school supplies, they ended up at Florean Fortescue's.

"Boys, we have some exciting news to tell you both," Severus said after they ordered, glancing at Narcissa. She smiled in return and took his hand.

Harry looked looked at them expectantly. He had a feeling he knew what the news would be.

Severus continued. "I have asked Narcissa to marry me and she agreed."

"Isn't that wonderful?" Narcissa beamed. "The four of us will be a family, you two will be brothers!"

**TBC:**


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Harry knew this was coming, his dad had mentioned it before so that he could get used to the idea. He had even been asking when they were going to get married so he guessed he was already used to the idea. He really liked Narcissa and Draco could be fun, when he wasn't being a prat... "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said with a small smile.

Narcissa gave Harry a smile and then looked at Draco. "Dragon, I mentioned that things were leading to this. Remember?"

"Yes, I just didn't know it would be now," Draco said finally.

"Maybe we should have waited to say anything," Narcissa murmured.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "I have come to care very much for you and your mother, Draco." He said quietly. "I would like very much for us to be a family." He looked at Harry. "Harry and I became a family years ago and now I would like to add to it. I know what you have been through, and I'm not trying to replace anyone," Severus said carefully.

"Right," Draco fidgeted a little. "So, what will change? My name? Our house?"

"When is the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Will we be in it?"

"I won't have to give a speech, right?"

"Since we're all becoming a family, will guests give us gifts too?"

"Draco!"

"Like you weren't wondering, Harry!"

"Slow down!" Severus shook his head, giving Narcissa a relieved look.

"We haven't picked the date yet but it will be next summer," Narcissa said. "Gives me time to plan and you two can get through your first year at Hogwarts without interruption." Her pale blue eyes brightened. "There's the dress, the flowers, the guests, dress robes for you, the music, the venue -"

"Just tell us what you want us to wear and the where and the time," Severus said in a bored voice.

Narcissa gave him a mild glare. "Don't you want to help with any of the decisions?"

"No," Severus said honestly.

"Men," Narcissa grumbled, though her eyes shone with amusement.

"So will they move in with us?" Draco asked.

Narcissa gave Severus a quick glance. "Actually, we were thinking of finding a new home. A new place to make new memories."

"As long as we aren't moving to their house," Draco licked his spoon.

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa hissed.

"It's small!" Draco protested. "Harry and I would have to share his tiny room!" He looked alarmed.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the over dramatic look on Draco's face.

"Don't you think it's small?" Draco demanded.

"I've lived in smaller," Harry said as he returned to his melting ice cream.

Severus looked at his son in concern. It was rare indeed that Harry brought up anything to do with the Dursley's. It worried him, he didn't want this huge change to bring up anything bad for Harry. Or Draco. He looked over at the eleven year old blonde who was sulking because his mother was scolding him. He knew Draco had some behavioral problems since Lucius had passed so he was doing his best to be patient, even though he couldn't stand it when either one of the boys acted like brats.

"I like our house," Harry whispered to his dad as they walked. "Are you going to sell it?"

Severus paused, gesturing for Narcissa and Draco to go on. "No, it can be kept in the family if you would like." He said slowly. He had once hated that house, growing up their had been a bad experience but over the years the memories he had made with his son had changed how he viewed the house. "Perhaps one day, when you are much older, you would like to live there again?"

"How old?" Harry asked brightly.

"Thirty? Thirty-five?" Severus suggested.

Harry snickered as they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium. It was dark inside, many owls of different colors and species watching them.

Draco was standing in front of a buffy-brown eagle owl, with vivid orange eyes. "Mother? Can I have this one?" He asked eagerly. The owl gave a deep, booming hoot as if agreeing.

"Sure Dragon," Narcissa said as she opened her purse. "This is your going off to Hogwarts present. Plus this way you can send me letters telling me everything."

"Won't you be visiting Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Well, as much as I can," Narcissa said, winking at Severus.

Harry was wandering the store when he caught the gaze of a large, beautiful snowy owl. It's golden eyes almost captivated him. It was almost like he could hear a voice say, 'you're the one.'" He doubted his dad would get him an owl, as he had just gotten an expensive broom for his birthday and Harry didn't need to send letter home as his dad would be at school with him. He gazed wistfully at the owl. "Hi," He whispered.

The owl gave a soft hoot in response.

"Harry," Severus stood next to him. "Well, now that is a beautiful owl."

Harry nodded.

"Would you like her?"

Harry turned and stared at his dad. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Having a familiar can be a very important part of childhood. I can see you have bonded with this one already."

Harry looked back at the owl. "But you already bought me a broom and I don't have anyone to send letters to." He said hesitantly.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. His son still sometimes struggled with believing he deserved things, not that Severus spoiled him by any means but even giving him an allowance had been hard for Harry to accept. It was an issue he and Narcissa needed to discuss as he knew Draco was quite spoiled and used to getting what he wanted, at least with material things. He didn't want to either boy to be spoiled to where they didn't appreciate what they had. "She's yours, Harry. Besides, I believe Molly Weasley will be expecting letters from you like she does her own children. I'm sure Narcissa would appreciate some letters from you as well," He had fought it initially but the Weasley's had been good for Harry and it had helped to get parenting tips from them. However, he still didn't understand how they could cope with seven children. Merlin, seven.

Harry threw his arms around his dad's waist. "Thank you, thank you!"

Severus held him for a moment. "You are welcome."

"My, she's a beauty," Narcissa said admirably when she saw Harry holding a cage with his new owl in it.

Draco was holding his own owl's cage, his eyes bright. "I've named mine already. Scorpius!"

"Scorpius?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, it's the name of one of the constellations of the zodiac." Draco said.

"Oh," Harry said, trying to sound knowing. He was reminded that Draco was really smart and had even brewed potions a few times with him and his dad. It seemed natural to him whereas Harry really needed to concentrate, he got too easily distracted according to his dad. He chewed his lower lip worriedly. Having a brother who was smarter and better at potions would be hard.

"What are you going to name yours?"

"Don't know yet," Harry said.

"Maybe you'll get an idea from your books," Severus suggested. "As I'm sure you'll want to get a head start on reading."

"Before school even starts?" Harry groaned.

Severus sighed. "Must we go through this every year?"

Harry grinned. "Yes." He had always had to start reading ahead before school would start each year with Professor Burbage and Professor Sinistra. His dad had insisted on it, saying it was better to be prepared and already have some idea of what you would be learning. Harry figured complaining about it was now a good tradition to keep.

"I'll be getting a head start on reading my books, especially my potions one," Draco said in a superior voice.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco is looking forward to potions," Narcissa said with a fond look at her son.

"I am too," Harry said with a glance at his dad. He was, though he was nervous about messing up. It would be strange having his dad as his teacher. More pressure to not make a mistake.

"Wonderful, I'll be sure to call on you both to answer questions during our first class," Severus smirked.

Harry was happy to see Draco looked alarmed at this as well. At least he had one up on Draco, he was familiar with the Hogwarts castle already and all the professors. He also knew a lot of the students already. Draco had visited the castle over the years but it had never been home to him like it had for Harry.

When Harry and Severus arrived home, Harry started to head upstairs when his father stopped him.

"Are you truly fine with my marrying Narcissa?" Severus asked.

Harry tilted his head. "Dad, I've told you before that I was. I like her. And I want you to be happy."

"I already am happy," Severus insisted. "I'm just adding to it." He hesitated. "I just want you to be happy with this. It is a big change."

"I knew it was coming," Harry shrugged. "Like I said, I like Narcissa. Draco, well, he can be a prat but he can also be okay."

"You two get along...mostly." Severus said with a small chuckle. "Perhaps make a harder effort as we adjust?"

"Will he?"

"I should hope so," Severus said with a frown. "We will all need to make an extra effort, I should think."

That evening, Harry was flipping through his History of Magic book when he came across a name he liked for his new owl. He walked over to the cage, the door was open as he didn't want her to feel trapped. He reached in and stroked her back. "I found a name for you. Hedwig. What do you think?"

Hedwig gave a loud hoot which Harry took to mean she liked it.

**HP**

Narcissa closed up her boutique, ready to pick up Draco from Tracey's house and head home. "Well, well," A voice said quietly. "Narcissa, such surprising company you keep."

Narcissa turned around."Mr. Nott," She said in an even tone.

He glanced at his wife. "We heard you have been spending time with Severus and his...son."

"Yes, and? What concern of that is yours?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, really Narcissa. How can you go from a great man like to Lucius to someone like Severus?" Mrs. Nott sniffed. "He adopted that boy, really what was he thinking?"

"Harry is a wonderful child just as Severus is a wonderful man," Narcissa said. "As for Lucius, good riddance. He was a monster."

Mr. Nott shook his head. "Such a disappointment you are. And poor Draco, what would his father think? Hopefully you haven't corrupted him too badly."

"Me corrupt him?" Narcissa laughed. "He finally has a chance for a real future now."

Mr. Nott sighed. "Such a waste. Your poor parents only had one daughter who upheld their traditions."

"Yes, and where is dear Bella now?" Narcissa mocked. "Insane and locked up. And if you were so loyal to the Dark Lord, why are you walking around free?"

Mr. Nott glared at her. "You should watch yourself, Narcissa. There are many who quite displeased with you and your choices."

"I couldn't care less," Narcissa said coolly. Without another word, she turned and walked away.

**HP**

Harry woke up feeling excited. He was finally going to be a Hogwarts student! "I can't believe I can finally ride the train," Harry said with satisfaction as he ate his breakfast.

"You have been looking forward to it since you were five," Severus said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And I can come see you, right?"

"Yes, you know you will always have a room in my quarters," Severus said. "If it is after curfew, you will need to first let your Head of House know. Unless I am your Head of House."

Harry fiddled with his glass of pumpkin juice. "If I don't get in Slytherin, will you be disappointed in me?" He asked quietly.

Severus set down his cup. "Of course not," He frowned. "Do not think that, Harry. I will be proud no matter what House you are in."

"Even if it is Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? I know you don't like those Houses very much."

"That's not true," Severus said. He smirked a little. "All right, it's mostly not true. I have found Gryffindors to be somewhat reckless and lazy and Hufflepuffs always nervous and their feelings easily hurt."

"And Ravenclaws can be know-it-all's and Slytherins manipulative...oops, that's what Minerva says." Harry gave his dad an innocent look. "You say Ravenclaws are eager to learn and Slytherins are ambitious."

"That's right. I've told you not to listen to Minerva," Severus pretended to scold.

Harry laughed.

"Remember though, it is Professor McGonagall in class," Severus warned. "Just as I am -"

"Professor Dad?" Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"Such a cheeky brat," Severus sighed.

"I know, you're Professor Snape, the strictest, meanest teacher Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry said.

Severus shook his fork at him. "Do not forget it. I have spent years cultivating my reputation." He paused. "I will have to treat you like everyone else in class, no special treatment." He warned.

"I know," Harry said. "What if I mess up in Potions?" He blurted out.

Severus studied his son. "Harry, you most likely will at some point or another. That is part of learning. If I say something about it during class, it's because I want to point out where you went wrong so that you know for next time. Also potion making can be very dangerous so when I call out a student for messing up it is not only for their benefit but for the everyone who might make that same mistake. Now if I think you aren't trying or paying attention, that is a different story." He sent their empty dishes to the sink with a wave of his wand.

**Hogwarts Train, September 1****st**

"Now make sure write to me," Molly Weasley said, trying to smooth down Harry's hair.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, wondering why she bothered with his hair. It never stayed down.

"I better go see my brood off," Molly smiled at Severus. "Good luck this year, Severus."

"With another Weasley attending, I'll need it," Severus said a touch snidely.

Molly just laughed and turned away. "Fred, make sure not to drop -"

"I'm not Fred! Honestly Mum, can't you tell us a part by now?"

"Oh, sorry George. Now make sure not to drop those bags."

"I won't. Oh, and I am Fred!"

Severus had been watching and rolled his eyes.

"She always falls for it," Harry said in amusement.

The train whistle sounded, warning everyone it was time to board.

"Enjoy your train ride and behave yourself," Severus said. "And do not overeat from the sweets trolley."

"I won't," Harry promised. "There's Ron! And Neville!" He waved to get their attention.

"Go on," Severus patted his shoulder. "I'll see you you this evening at the Welcoming Feast."

Harry gave his dad a quick hug and then went off to join his friends. He passed Narcissa and Draco.

"Harry, what an exciting day," Narcissa said brightly, giving him a hug. "Please write me when you get a chance and tell me about your sorting and classes, all right?"

"I will," Harry said. "Draco, Ron and Neville are about to board the train. Come on!"

Narcissa gave Draco a big hug. "I'm going to miss you Dragon. Make sure you write me."

"Yes Mother," Draco said.

Severus joined them. "See you boys soon."

Narcissa leaned into him as they watched their sons' run off. "I can't believe this day is here." She sniffled, conjuring a handkerchief.

"You're not going to make a spectacle of yourself, are you?" Severus asked lightly.

Narcissa gave him a look. "It's easier for you, you get to see them. You don't have to go months -"

"Months? I thought you were going to visit some weekends?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "Well, if you insist dear."

Severus shook his head. "I'll keep you updated on them. And I will write to you."

"Everyday?" Narcissa batted her eyes. She knew he would be too busy.

"A couple times a week," Severus stroked her cheek. "Maybe a few times. I will miss you."

"You're going to make me start crying all over again," Narcissa said as she hugged him. "I'll miss you too. I love you, Severus."

"I love you, my Narcissa," Severus kissed her gently.

"I'll keep you appraised of all the wedding plans!" Narcissa called after him, a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, please do," Severus said sarcastically as he made his own way to Hogwarts. He hid a smile as he heard Narcissa's laughter.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: So a few things now that we are at Hogwarts. Obviously events will be different from canon, this is AU, such as even though Harry isn't a Horcrux as Voldemort is dead, he still will speak Parseltongue. I want to have some fun with it LOL... House – Elves can Apparate into the Chamber for the purpose of the story later on, children of professors are honorary members of their House if they are sorted into a different House. Blame the Sorting Hat, it still wants to work on uniting the Houses LOL Basically I just want to have some fun with this story even if it goes against some of the canon. But that's the fun of fan fiction, right? =)**

Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco were in a compartment when Neville suddenly jumped up. "I lost Trevor again!" He hurried out of the compartment.

"He loses Trevor every other day," Ron snickered.

"I can't believe he brought a toad," Draco sneered.

"Why not? Toads are allowed," Ron said.

"Yeah, but...it's a toad," Draco shook his head. "Owls and cats, those are proper animals to bring. Toads have been out of fashion for quite awhile." He glanced at the old looking rat sleeping next to Ron. "And rats aren't far behind."

Ron scowled.

"Nothing wrong with rats," Harry said. "And Neville likes Trevor. His uncle gave him to him."

Draco blew out a breathe. "Some gift." He muttered.

"Don't be a prat," Harry chided.

"Aw, look. You two are acting like brothers already," Ron smirked.

Fred and George Weasley stopped by their compartment. "Hey, Lee Jordan has a giant tarantula several compartments down. Ron, want to come and see?"

"No," Ron said in alarm.

"Oh, that's right. You hate spiders."

"Poor Ronniekins."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't get loose -"

"And find you."

Snickering, the twins left.

"They think they are so funny," Ron huffed.

"They are funny," Harry said with a laugh.

"They are but I hear they lose points practically on a daily basis," Draco said. "Another reason not to be in Gryffindor."

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Ron shot back.

Draco's eyes widened. "Shocking."

"Like you're so unpredictable? Gee, what House are you hoping for?" Ron pretended to think.

"Hufflepuff," Harry said with a straight face.

Ron's mouth dropped open. "You want to be a Hufflepuff?"

"No, I do not!" Draco snapped. He glared at Harry. "Stop saying things like that."

Harry shared a grin with Ron. "Sorry, Dray."

Draco grimaced. "You know I hate that," He complained. He suddenly grinned maliciously. "Harry Potty."

Ron laughed. "Dray and Potty!"

"Whatever Weasel," Draco said.

"Okay, maybe we should stop," Harry said quickly when he saw Ron's face darken in anger.

Crisis passed, Ron decided to show them a spell to turn his rat yellow. He was just beginning to start when the door opened and Neville returned, looking glum. A girl with bushy brown hair followed him.

"Has Trevor shown up?" The girl asked, her brown eyes gazing around.

"No," Harry said, looking at her curiously.

"This is Hermione, she was helping me look," Neville said.

Hermione brightened when she saw the wand in Ron's hand. "You're doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down next to Neville and looked at Ron expectantly.

Ron looked taken aback and after a glance at Harry and Draco, he shrugged. "Um, okay. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved his wand yet Scabbers didn't change, he didn't even wake. Ron frowned. "Darn, I thought that would work."

"Is that a real spell? It's not very good, is it?" Hermione said. "I've practiced a few spells and they all worked for me. It was such a surprise when I got my letter, no one is magical in my family. I've read through all our course books already, I wanted to be prepared for class."

"You read through all the books?" Ron asked incredulously. "All the way through?"

"Of course, didn't you?"

"Uh, no," Ron said.

"I read through the first chapter in some of the books," Harry said.

"So did I," Draco gazed at Hermione. "So you're a muggle-born?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Hm," Draco said, ignoring the sharp look Harry was giving him.

"Is that a problem?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Draco said smoothly.

"So what are your names?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Oh, sorry. I should have introduced everyone," Neville spoke up, still looking glum over losing Trevor. "That's Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? I've read about you!" Hermione said brightly. "I got a few extra books for some background reading and you're mentioned in several of them. So, what House does everyone hope to be in? I've heard that Gryffindor is the best, I hear that was the House Headmaster Dumbledore was in and he's supposed to be the most powerful wizard of our time. Although Ravenclaw would be good too." She looked out the window. "Neville, I'll go check a few more compartments for Trevor. You should all get changed into your robes, I think we'll be there soon."

"Yes Ma'am," Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "You have dirt on your nose. Did you know?" With a sweet smile, she left.

"Merlin, don't let me be in the same House as her," Ron muttered. "I think she's mental."

Draco furiously rubbed his nose. "Is it gone? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Harry was laughing. "You didn't have dirt on your nose. She totally got you!"

Draco scowled.

"Now your nose is bright red," Harry chuckled.

"Don't be a prat!" Draco snapped, flushing slightly. "That girl is a nightmare. And she is mental if she thinks Gryffindor is the best house. Of course, what can you expect from a muggle-born?"

"Draco!" Harry snapped. "That's not nice, you shouldn't say anything like that. Muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood...it doesn't matter."

"I know that," Draco said sharply. "I was just joking."

"Besides, it seems she is going to know more than any of us," Harry sighed. "I can't believe she read all the course books already."

"Who spends their summer reading?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Hey Draco, why are you sitting with them?"

The pre-teens turned to see Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson in the doorway, smirking. "Come sit with us." Pansy urged.

Draco bit his lip. He was sort of friends with them, though he knew his mother didn't care for their parents. He also figured they would for sure be in Slytherin with him. He didn't know if Harry would...on the other hand Harry was going to be his brother. He had been raised by his father to believe he was superior to everyone else and that pure-bloods were better yet now he was being taught that wasn't true. It was still all so confusing.

"Look, it's a famous celebrity," Theo said mockingly as he stared at Harry. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sod off," Harry said.

"He's not a very friendly celebrity," Pansy said with a smirk.

"We all had hoped you would realize that some wizarding families are better than others. Clearly, you don't care about the right sort," Theo glanced distastefully at Ron and Neville.

"You aren't making that mistake, are you Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Draco's mum is going to marry Harry's dad," Ron said. "They are going to be brothers so of course he is sitting with us."

"Yes, we heard about their engagement," Theo said. "That doesn't mean Draco has to take the wrong road. Come on Draco, we've been your friends since forever."

"And all our dad's were friends," Pansy added. "Your dad would want you with us."

"You can at least come and say hi to Blaise, Gregory and Vincent," Theo said, exasperated.

"All right," Draco gave in.

"How can he be friends with them?" Ron asked in an annoyed voice after Draco left.

"That's what they think when they see him hanging with us," Harry sighed. "But I wish he wasn't friends with them, they aren't nice."

**HP**

Harry was still chuckling at the memory of Neville chasing Trevor up the stairs with Minerva staring at him in surprise when he heard his name and sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat was dropped on his head and Harry could hear a voice as if it was inside his head. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been waiting to sort you. Let's see, hmm..."

Harry fidgeted slightly, feeling anxious. "Well?"

"Patience, young one," The Hat said airily. "Let's see, a kind heart...plenty of courage, I see...A thirst to prove yourself, mostly to your father. Interesting...sad past yet you've had a happy childhood since you were taken from your relative's...big changes coming...you're bright...there's talent there, yes...you're a loyal sort and I expect you will need that for the change coming in your life..."

"Oh, my dad marrying Narcissa? I'm okay with it."

"Hmm," The Hat responded. "You basically can be part of two Houses..."

"Huh? How?"

"Might be a good thing to unite the Houses better," The Hat said, not answering him. "Hmm. Better be... Gryffindor!"

The last word was shouted loudly and it made Harry jump. He took off the Hat and set in down on the stool as the Gryffindor table shouted their glee.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Fred and George antics. He glanced up at the table and noticed his dad watching him, his face blank. When their eyes met, his dad relaxed and gave him a small smile and a nod. Harry trotted over to his new House table, sitting next to Neville and across from Hermione.

Harry watched curiously as Draco sat on the stool to be sorted. He was surprised that the hat hadn't immediately shouted out Slytherin. There was a look of panic on Draco's face before the hat finally did shout out Slytherin and Draco hopped off the stool with a look of immense relief. _Hmm, definitely a story there,_ Harry thought with interest before returning his attention back to the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe I got in Gryffindor," Neville was mumbling.

"It's great! Now we just need Ron," Harry said as he waited for his friend's sorting. "Your sorting took awhile," He realized. Maybe it was doing that with everyone and he just hadn't noticed.

"So did yours," Neville responded, looking at him curiously.

Harry shrugged. "It couldn't seem to decide at first. I was just hoping for either here or Slytherin."

"Why Slytherin?" Hermione, who had been listening, asked.

"My dad was a Slytherin and is now their Head of House," Harry answered. "And my soon to be brother was sorted into Slytherin, so I would have been fine going there."

"Wait, your dad is the Head of Slytherin House?" Hermione's eyes went wide. "I read about the professors here, he is the potions professor too right?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow, you're so lucky!" Hermione said with a dreamy sigh. "You probably know loads about potions already and you can get help with your homework, he probably has a ton of books you can read...oh, I wish one of my parents was a professor here!"

Harry shared a bemused look with Neville before Hermione said, "Oh, your red-headed friend is being sorted. My, he looks like he is going to pass out."

Ron indeed did look like he was about to faint as he slowly sat on the stool. The Hat dropped on his head and Ron shut his eyes as he waited.

"Gryffindor!"

Ron collapsed into a seat next to Harry, looking relieved. One of his older brother's, Percy, gave him a nod. "Congratulations Ron, mum and dad will be so pleased."

"As pleased as they were when you were made prefect?" Fred asked innocently.

"Oh Percy, you make me so proud!" George said in a high voice.

"Another Prefect in the family! Oh Arthur, I'm so happy!" Fred added, clasping his hands together and looking dreamy.

Percy scowled. "The family won't be holding their breath waiting for either of your Prefect badges."

"Ouch," Fred clutched his heart as if mortally wounded.

"We aren't nerds so of course we aren't going to be Prefects," George said with a grin.

Dumbledore got to his feet and clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! We are so happy to see so many returning as well as those brand new to our school. Now, I am sure you are all hungry. Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly the dishes were piled high with food. Everyone immediately began filling their plates. Harry paused when Nearly Headless Nick floated by. "Hi, Sir Nicholas!"

"Harry! Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor!" Sir Nicholas said.

"Thanks!"

"Oh, it's Nearly Headless Nick!" A boy named Seamus Finnigan said. "I've heard about you!"

"I would rather be called Sir Nicholas -"

"If I may ask, how can one be Nearly Headless?" Hermione interrupted.

Sir Nicolas looked a bit irritable but otherwise obliged. He pulled on his left ear, his whole head swinging off his neck and fell onto his shoulder. He smirked slightly at the stunned looks on their faces.

"I didn't need to see that," Neville said faintly.

"I certainly hope you new Gryffindors are going to help us win the house cup this year. It has been far too long since we have won it, the Slytherins keep winning every year!" Sir Nicolas said. "It would silence the Bloody Baron, he's been unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost." He added at some of the confused faces.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, he already knew the Bloody Baron having practically lived in the castle for the last several years. The only one who was more unbearable than him about winning the house cup was his dad. He noticed that Draco was seated next to the ghost, not looking pleased. He caught Harry's gaze and grimaced, tilting his head toward the ghost.

Harry couldn't help but grin, the Bloody Baron was solemn but he wasn't too bad.

Harry paused as everyone began following Percy out of the Great Hall. He looked over to the Head Table where his dad still was. He looked between his dad and his housemates, biting his lip. His dad gave him a frown when he saw that he wasn't moving and motioned for him to come to him.

"Is something wrong? Why are you not following your Prefect?" Severus asked.

"I know how to get to the Tower," Harry said. He knew how to get to all the common rooms.

"That's not the point, Harry," Severus said with a sigh. "You may know this castle, unlike the other first years but you are not exempt from any of the rules."

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you," Harry sighed. "Never mind." He started to turn away.

"Wait a second," Severus reached out a hand to stop him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" His face took on a concerned look.

"I just, well, I wanted to make sure you aren't upset about my sorting," Harry said, looking up at his dad. His bright green eyes were filled with worry.

"No, of course not," Severus said. He had to admit that he had hoped Harry would be in Slytherin, as that would mean he could keep a closer eye on him and that he and Draco could bond more. But he wasn't upset, he knew that Lily would be very proud of her son. He supposed his biggest concern would be Harry getting caught up in the Gryffindor recklessness and mischievousness that the lions seemed to get into far too often. Although he did wonder... "Your sorting took longer than most. You weren't trying to convince it not to put you in Slytherin, were you?" He asked lightly, trying to sound as if he were teasing.

"No," Harry answered honestly. "Why would I do that? Gryffindor and Slytherin were the only houses I was hoping to be in. But, uh, don't tell Filius and Pomona that," He said quickly, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"I will not," Severus said in an amused voice. He felt relieved that Harry hadn't been turned against Slytherin, as seemed to happen to many students. If they were sorted into Slytherin, they were automatically bad, in a lot of people's eyes. He should have known Harry wouldn't be prejudiced like that, he had made friends over the years with students from every house. "And Harry, it is Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout."

Harry sighed. "I know that but we aren't in class." He pointed out.

"It is a good habit to get into," Severus said.

"Yes Professor Snape."

Severus shook his head. "Despite your cheekiness, I am very proud of my Gryffindor son."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Did you have to practice saying that?"

"No," Severus smirked. He ruffled his son's hair. "Go on to your Tower. Perhaps after dinner tomorrow you can stop by my office to tell me about your train ride and first day of classes."

"Okay!" Harry, seeing that the room was mostly empty now, gave his dad a quick hug before running off after his housemates.

Severus watched him go and then headed to the dungeons to welcome his new Slytherins.

**TBC:**


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Severus faced his first years, Gryffindors and Slytherins, and prepared to lecture. He gave a slight nod when he saw Harry and Draco, then began lecturing on how didn't expect many, if any, to understand the delicate power of potions and what they could do. "You can learn how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death...if you aren't as big of bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He looked around the many dumbfounded expressions and sneered. "I must say, the odds don't look promising."

Harry bit back a laugh, noticing that Hermione looked desperate to prove she wasn't a dunderhead. He noticed Draco looked amused as well and they exchanged a grin.

"Who can name an ingredient in the Boil Cure Potion?"

Harry was about to raise his hand when Hermione shot hers into the air, waving it madly.

"Oh, brother," Ron muttered as he watched her.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley? Do you know an ingredient in the potion for Boil Cure's?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh," Ron looked around and noticed most looked confused.

"Hmm. How about this, what color should the potion be once brewed?"

"Umm," Ron glared at the amused grin Harry was giving him. His glare deepened when he saw Hermione practically falling out of her seat, waving her hand. "I'm, uh, not sure sir. I bet Harry knows the answer, though! And I think Hermione does by the way she's practically standing up."

Hermione flushed and sat down, lowering her hand as the rest of the class snickered.

"Ah, mocking someone who obviously has done some reading of the text book," Severus drawled. "How much reading did you do, Mr. Weasley?" He knew the boy, after all and figured the redhead hadn't done any reading. He didn't think it right to mock a fellow housemate who was obviously eager to learn, even if she was being annoying about it. "Mr. Potter, name an ingredient."

"Snake fangs, crushed finely." Harry said.

"Correct. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Porcupine quills."

"Correct," Severus gave both boys an approving look. He sighed. "Miss Granger, what color should the potion be?"

"Blue, Professor," Hermione said, a little more subdued.

Severus called on a few more students to answer questions and scowled when only one of them knew the answer. "This is in the first chapter of your book. They are easy questions. Most of you obviously think you didn't need to open a book before coming to class, eh?" With a shake of his head, he lectured on the potion before pairing them up and setting them to brewing the boil cure potion. He walked around and observed as they weighed dried nettles and crush snake fangs. The only time he talked was when he saw a student about to make a mistake, then he snapped at them to read the instructions again.

"Geez, your dad can be a -"

"Watch it," Harry interrupted as he stirred their cauldron. "Besides, you know he asks questions the first day. I warned you about it. Did you really not read the first chapter?"

"What's the point of reading before classes even start?" Ron shrugged as he chopped.

"The point is in being prepared," A deep voice said behind them.

Ron's eyes widened and he slowly turned to face his professor.

Severus pointed to the text book. "Did you at least read the instructions? Don't put the horned slugs in like that, they aren't ready. Look at Mr. Malfoy's cauldron, he's stewed his horned slugs perfectly."

Draco preened and Harry frowned slightly.

"Why is he picking on me?" Ron whined when Snape had moved on.

"Because it's fun to see your face get redder than your hair," Harry said absently as he worked. He ignored his friend's scowl as he put down the stirrer. The first class and already Draco was impressing his father, standing out. He sighed and kept working, hoping to impress his father too.

"Uh oh!"

Clouds of acid green smoke and a very loud hissing sound filled the dungeon. Neville, who had been working with Seamus Finnegan, had somehow managed to melt their cauldron into a blob and their potion had spilled onto the floor, burning holes into student's shoes. Soon the whole class was standing on their stools and poor Neville stood drenched in the potion, red boils springing up on his arms and face.

"Dunderhead!" Severus snarled as he stomped over to clear the potion away with the wave of his wand. "What did you do, add the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as he nodded.

"Longbottom, you need to pay to attention to what you read and what you do," Severus scolded. He was about to verbally blast the boy more but stopped at Harry's disapproving face. He sighed, knowing Harry was protective of his friends. "Take him to the hospital wing," He said to Seamus. He stalked to the front of the room and stared out at his class. "Let this be a lesson to you, this is a class that needs your undivided attention. Even a small mistake can be catastrophic. For your next class, I expect all of you to have done the assigned reading and be ready to brew _carefully._"

When class was dismissed, Harry approached his dad's desk. "Will Neville be okay?"

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey will fix him up." Severus said as he arranged the vials the student's had turned in.

"You were kind of hard on him," Harry remarked.

Severus looked up. "Yes, I was. Besides the harm he did to himself, another student could have been hurt. He's lucky it was just a boil potion that went wrong, the outcome could have been much worse. The class got a good lesson of what can happen when you don't pay attention to what you are doing."

"So you should thank Neville," Harry suggested, a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I shouldn't," Severus said in amusement. "Run along to your next class, I'll make sure Neville is okay."

"Okay," Harry eyes fell on Draco's potion vial. "So, Draco's potion turned out good, huh?" He asked causally.

"Yes," Snape said. "It was very well done."

Harry nodded with a fake smile and then turned to leave. Before he left the room, his father called out after him.

"Yours was done very well too."

Harry grinned and gave him a wave before heading to his next class.

**HP**

"Up!" Unsurprisingly the broom flew into Harry's hand. The same happened for Draco, Ron, and several others but many were having trouble getting their brooms to corporate.

"Up!" Hermione said sternly to her broom, frowning when nothing happened.

"Up," Neville pleaded with his broom.

"Can those of us who already know how to fly our brooms go flying?" Draco called out.

"No," Madam Hooch said briskly as she tried to help the student's who were having trouble. "Everyone will go at the same pace for now."

Once everyone was able to call their brooms, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. Harry and his friends, including Draco, grinned when Theo was told he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Shut up," Theo muttered. "She doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Right, she's just the flying instructor," Draco smirked.

"I'm not good at flying, you know I've tried before," Neville said to Harry and Ron with a sigh.

"Try again," Harry encouraged.

"Like this," Draco said, showing Neville how to grip the broom handle.

"You're helping him?" Pansy asked incredulously. "He's a Gryffindor, not to mention pathetic."

"Real nice, Pansy," Blaise Zabini said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's that?" Theo picked up something off the ground.

"Oh, my Remembrall! I must've dropped it," Neville said, holding his hand out for it.

"Hmm," Theo tossed it into the air and caught it. "Does it remind you to not be a disgrace to wizardry?"

"Give it back to him," Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"Why should I?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"Theo, just stop," Draco said with a sigh.

"Are you going to try and make me?" Theo challenged. "For Lardbottom? Really?"

Draco hesitated. Neville was his friend, sort of, but Theo was his friend too. Sort of.

Theo looked back at Harry smugly. "Are you going to try and make me, Potter?"

"If I have to," Harry snapped.

Theo got on his broom and flew into the air with a laugh.

"Mr. Nott, get down!" Madam Hooch yelled.

Theo shrugged. "Yes, Ma'am," He said before throwing the Remembrall as hard as he could.

Without thinking, Harry hopped onto his broom and flew after it. He was so focused he didn't hear the cheering from his peers or Madam Hooch calling for him. As the ball fell, he leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down, racing after the ball. He stretched out his hand and a foot from the ground he caught it, pulling his broom up just in time.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry gulped as he saw Professor McGonagall running towards him along with Madam Hooch.

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts -"

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing!"

"Me either!"

"Did you know he could fly like that?"

"No, I -"

Harry looked from McGonagall to Hooch in confusion. They didn't appear mad at him, they actually seemed excited. He didn't understand it.

"He's a natural," McGonagall said, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Charlie Weasley couldn't have pulled off a move like that," Madam Hooch agreed. "And he's only a first year! Think how good he will be in a few years!"

"He could end up being a professional Quidditch player," McGonagall said excitedly.

"And we knew him when, eh?" Hooch chuckled.

"Um, Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch," Harry interrupted. "What's going on? Am I, um, in trouble?"

"Merlin, Harry!" Draco hissed. "You never ask if you're in trouble!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been flying of course," McGonagall said quickly. "But Harry, you're exactly what we need."

"For what?"

"Our Gryffindor Quidditch team needs a Seeker," McGonagall smiled. "You're our new Seeker. Oliver Wood will be so excited."

Harry's mouth dropped open as gasps could be heard from his peers. "Me? A Seeker? But first years never make the team!"

"Until now," Hooch grinned. "The matches will be very interesting to watch. I can't wait!"

"He's on the team?" Draco asked, jealousy filling his eyes.

"No fair!" Theo protested.

"Enough out of you," Hooch scolded.

"Harry, you're on the Quidditch team!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm in excitement.

"Yeah but, what about my dad? Will he let me?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Of course he will. I'll talk to him." McGonagall assured him.

"However, neither of you should have been flying at all," Hooch slightly scolded.

"That's right. Ten points from you, Mr. Nott and ten points from you, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said, still feeling excited. He was going to be on the Quidditch team!

"Mr. Nott, I must thank you," McGonagall said brightly.

"For what?" Theo asked suspiciously.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, Gryffindor wouldn't have a new Seeker and an excellent one at that!" McGonagall beamed before striding away.

Theo scowled.

**HP**

That evening, McGonagall cornered Severus in his office to discuss Harry joining the Quidditch team.

"Absolutely not," Snape said firmly. "He's only a first year and needs to concentrate on -"

"Severus, really," McGonagall interrupted in exasperation. "He's a natural and our team needs a Seeker! You must allow him, I've already told him you would. He's very excited."

"He broke the rules and gets rewarded by being on the team," Snape asked sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I took points for that," McGonagall said huffily. A sneaky grin crossed her face. "And from your house, of course."

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Nott started the whole thing, flying without permission first and stealing Longbottom's ball. Harry was just trying to get it back." Minerva put her hands on her hips. "Is it because our houses are rivals that you don't want Harry on the team? You don't want him to help us win," She accused.

"That is not true, I would be proud for Harry to be a Seeker, even for Gryffindor!" Severus snapped, insulted she would question that.

McGonagall smiled smugly. "Excellent. Then Harry has your permission."

Severus scowled. "Nicely played."

"Thank you," McGonagall said smugly.

"Fine, but if his grades fall or he gets into trouble, Quidditch will be banned until he improves," Severus warned.

"Of course," Minerva said. "Harry is a good boy."

"I know he is."

**HP**

"Did you hear? That prat is officially on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Theo raged in the Slytherin common room.

"Well, it's your fault," Tracey said with a grin. "If _you_ hadn't been a prat during our lesson, he wouldn't be on the team."

"He did fly really well," Blaise said. "I was impressed."

"I wasn't." Theo grumbled.

"Wow, a first year on the team," Draco murmured. That never happened! Harry was already famous and now he was a Seeker! He bet Severus was really proud...even if Harry was a Gryffindor. How was Draco supposed to impress him? How was he supposed to be a son that Severus could be proud of like Harry was? His mother would probably be impressed with Harry too. But what about him?

"Potter is just a show-off," Theo complained. He glanced at Draco. "Right Draco? He thinks he's so great."

"Harry isn't like that," Tracey protested. "You're just jealous of him."

"Oh, please," Theo sneered.

Draco didn't say anything, feeling conflicted. Yeah, Harry wasn't like that but really... why did he have to show everyone how great he can fly? Draco could fly really good too but he had to admit, at least to himself, Harry was better. If only he could be a Seeker as well.

**HP**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked with an easy grin as he entered his dad's office. He had received a note to see his dad, which surprised him since it was close to his curfew.

"Yes, sit down," Severus gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Harry paused for a moment before sitting. "Am I in trouble?"

Snape leaned back and stapled his fingers together. "I don't know. Should you be?"

"Uh," Harry bit his lip. "I guess you heard I lost points. You don't care though, right? Since it's just Gryffindor?"

"Harry, I do care if you lose points because it means you did something you shouldn't have," Severus said firmly. "Do not think that just because you are in a different house than mine that it means I don't care or keep track. I'm disappointed that you disobeyed Madam Hooch in your lesson."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," Harry said sincerely. "Nott stole Neville's Remembrall and I just wanted to get it back for him. I did it without thinking."

Severus sighed. "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of, you doing things without thinking. You could have been hurt."

"I know how to fly," Harry protested.

"Yes, but you also know not to try dangerous moves," Severus said. "I heard about the maneuver you did, you could have broken your neck."

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly. "Does this mean I can't be on the team?"

Severus stared at him. "You can be on the team," He finally said. His eyes softened at the huge smile that broke out on his son's face. "But mind me, Harry. If your grades suffer you will be banned until they improve. And if you get into trouble and make losing points a habit, you will be banned until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry nodded obediently, his eyes shining with excitement. "Thanks, Dad."

Suddenly there a knock on the door.

"Come in," Severus called.

"Ah, I'm pleased to have found you two together," Dumbledore beamed as he entered the office.

"Can we help you?" Severus asked.

"Well, something has just been brought to my attention," Dumbledore said. "A very old policy that Hogwarts has. It has not been used in many years as it has been some time since a professor who was also a Head of House had a child in school."

"What is this policy?" Severus asked in concern.

"Well, if the a child is sorted into a different House, then they are also a honorary member of their parent's House," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "So I'm an honorary Slytherin?" Understanding filled his eyes. "Oh, that's what the sorting hat meant."

"What did the sorting hat say?" Severus asked in surprise.

"That I could basically be a part of two houses, or something like that," Harry shrugged. He looked at Dumbledore curiously. "What does being an honorary member of Slytherin mean?"

"That you have access to their common rooms," Dumbledore said. "You can even sleep there occasionally, if you would like to. You can also eat at their table. Points you earn or lose will still belong to Gryffindor. It's basically like visiting rights, so you can get to know your dad's house better. Like I said, it has been a long time since this was ever an issue. From my reading, I assume it was put in place in case the professor had an issue or concern over their child being put in a different house."

"I do not have an issue with Harry being a Gryffindor," Severus said. "I also do not have an issue with him being an honorary member of my house." He smiled fondly at his son.

Harry bit his lip. "Will your house mind?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "They better not. I will certainly have a discussion with anyone who does. Besides, this is a good opportunity for you and Draco to spend more time together."

"True," Harry wondered if he would like anyone else in Slytherin besides Draco and Tracey. He had to admit, he liked their common room. He'd been in there when he was younger and had asked to see what it looked like. He thought their view of under the Great Lake was cool.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know," Dumbledore said as he made to leave. "Oh, and Harry. Congratulations on making the Quidditch Team."

**TBC:**


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Draco sat on the ground, watching the Gryffindor team practice. He felt a flare of hot jealousy as Harry caught the snitch they were practicing with and the team cheered. Draco had asked Marcus Flint if he could tryout for the Slytherin team and Marcus had just laughed and said they didn't have firsties on their team. He said Gryffindor was crazy for doing so and thought it meant the team was desperate. But watching the practice, Draco knew Flint would be in for a surprise. Harry wasn't just good, he was _really_ good. Harry was already a celebrity in their world and now he would be a Quidditch star. It wasn't fair!

"He's a show-off, isn't he?"

Draco looked up to see Theo and Pansy standing next to him, also watching the practice.

Pansy plopped down next to Draco. "As if Potter doesn't get enough attention, right?"

Draco shrugged.

"Come on, it has to bother you," Theo sat on the other side of Draco. "After all, Potter is the golden boy," He said sarcastically. "He probably can't do anything wrong in the eyes the adults, even Professor Snape. Which means you'll get blamed for everything."

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably. He was worried about that a little...although he had seen the professor scold Harry in the past a few times so didn't that mean it wasn't true? But he had allowed Harry on the Quidditch team...

"I just feel bad for you, Draco," Pansy said sweetly. "It would be so much better if Potter wasn't in the picture, wouldn't it? Then you would have all of Professor Snape's attention. You would be his only son."

Draco glanced at her in irritation. "Well, he is in the picture and it's fine. We all get along, okay?" He smirked. "Besides, at least I'm in Slytherin. I'll be the Slytherin son."

"True," Theo said grudgingly.

**HP**

"I have an announcement to make," Severus said that evening, raising an eyebrow as he waited for his snakes to give him their full attention. Once he had it, he continued. "An old policy has been brought to my attention by the Headmaster. In the past, if a Head of House had a child in the school who was sorted into a different house, they automatically became an honorary member of their parents house."

"Oh no," Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh no, please don't say it," Theo muttered.

Tracey smiled. "Sir, does that mean Harry is a honorary Slytherin?"

"It does," Severus said.

Tracey grinned. "That's great!"

"Should be fun, he seems nice," Blaise agreed.

Theo glared at them. "Are you insane? We don't want Potter!" He hissed.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Nott?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Is he part of our points system now?"

"Can he fly for our Quidditch team?"

"We don't need some first year," Marcus scoffed.

"Have you seen him fly?"

"No."

"Just wait."

"To answer your questions," Snape interrupted. "No, any points Mr. Potter earns or loses belong to Gryffindor. All this means is that he can use our common room and eat with you."

"He can come here?" Pansy complained. "A Gryffindor doesn't belong in our dorms. What if he plays pranks on us? Or sneaks his housemates in here?"

"He would not do that," Snape said coolly. "I expect all of you to be welcoming if he visits here or joins you in the Great Hall."

"What if he's the one not nice?" Pansy demanded.

Severus sighed. "I trust he will be, but if not then let me know." He looked at Draco, expecting him to look happy at the news but Draco was looking down. He frowned, wondering what was wrong. He was distracted by his worry by another student asking a question.

Draco felt like screaming. The one thing he had over Harry was being a Slytherin like Professor Snape. And now Harry was an honorary Slytherin! How was Draco supposed to be special to Severus now?

**HP**

Harry shifted on his feet nervously as he waited to be let in to the Slytherin common room. His dad had insisted he visit after dinner and be formally introduced to his house. Harry wasn't sure about it, he was worried that no one would want him there. He wasn't sure how he would feel if the situation was reversed. Well, he wouldn't mind Draco in Gryffindor. Or Tracey. And Blaise seemed cool.

"You look like you might sick up," Draco said bluntly. "You hate Slytherins that much?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "I don't hate anyone. I know some of the older Slytherins. I just don't know if I'll be welcome here. Maybe dad should take a vote or something." He looked pleadingly at Draco. "I don't want to make anyone mad."

"Oh," Draco said, feeling guilty for assuming Harry didn't want to be associated with Slytherin. He shouldn't listen to Theo or Pansy, they just confused him. "Don't worry, it will be fine." He hoped. He relaxed. "Like you said you know some of them already, like Marcus right?"

Harry nodded.

"And you have me and Tracey. Blaise was happy about it." Draco told him.

Harry relaxed and he gave Draco a genuine smile. "Thanks, Draco."

"No problem," Draco said as Snape gestured for Harry to join him in the middle of the room.

"Some of you already know him, but this is my son Harry Potter," Severus said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "An honorary Slytherin."

Several of the older Slytherins grinned and waved, they already knew Harry since he had practically lived at the castle over the years. Tracey and Blaise also gave him a welcoming smile but they were the only first years to do so, besides Draco.

"I expect everyone will behave themselves," Severus said warningly. He pushed Harry gently towards Draco.

"Hey Harry," Tracey said, moving over on the sofa to make room for him.

"Are you excited for your first game?" Blaise asked.

Harry brightened. "Yeah, I'm a little nervous though. Oliver Wood takes the game really seriously. He lectures forever before our practices."

"No offense little firstie, but I think it's a mistake to have you on the team," Marcus said, shaking his head. "You're too young to be playing. It can get brutal during the game."

"Especially with our team," Another fifth year joked.

"I'll be fine," Harry said.

Marcus sighed. "I'll do my best to make sure my players don't send a Bludger your way."

"Why would you do that?" Theo gave Harry a mean smile.

"Oh no, our team will have to go easy on Harry Potter," Pansy sneered. "He is a celebrity after all."

"I don't need your team to go easy on me," Harry snapped, getting annoyed.

"Be quiet, you two," Marcus glared at Theo and Pansy. He gave Harry an apologetic look. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"He's the competition, don't be nice to him," One of the older students, Blitz Joyner, complained.

Marcus rolled his eyes and wandered away.

"You and your team are going down, Potter," Blitz said with a smirk before walking away.

**HP**

"We won! We won!" Ron whooped, dancing around.

"Ron, stop cheering. Harry could have been killed!" Hermione scolded. She and several other Gryffindors had run over to Harry to make sure he was all right after he had caught the snitch.

"I'm okay," Harry said, grinning. He had been terrified, yeah but now he was too happy to have won his first Quidditch match to care.

"Uh oh," Neville said as Snape headed over to them, his face furious.

"Is he mad you won?" Seamus Finnigan whispered.

Harry started to roll his eyes at that but then paused, a flicker of uncertainty running through him. His dad wasn't mad at him, right?

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus demanded, taking his son by the shoulders and looking him over.

"I'm fine, Dad," Harry said. "I don't know what was wrong with my broom though."

"Someone jinxed it," Severus said angrily. "And when I find out who, they will be very sorry."

Harry frowned. "Why would someone do that?"

"To keep you from catching the snitch," Ron guessed.

"But he could have died," Hermione said in a worried voice. "He almost fell from his broom!"

Harry paled slightly. Was someone trying to kill him? "Dad?"

Severus put his arm around his son. "I suspect someone was playing a joke or trying to sabotage the game. I will find out who did it and they will be dealt with, I assure you."

"Harry!" Marcus ran up to them. "That was some amazing flying! I take back what I said, you're the best Seeker I've seen in ages. Are you sure you can't fly for us?"

Harry laughed. "Sorry."

"Oh well," Marcus grinned. "Our team will just have to practice even harder for our next match."

Feeling happy, Harry turned and gave his dad a tentative grin. "Did you enjoy the game, except for the jinx?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "My House lost."

Harry's grin faded. "I'm sorry."

Severus chuckled. "I'm teasing you, son. I'm very proud of you, you were amazing. Some of those moves were a little risky though."

Harry grinned again. "It's Quidditch." He said with a casual shrug, as if that explained everything. And in a way, it did.

Severus rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair. "Of course."

**HP**

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted, waving his wand dramatically over the feather on his desk. When nothing happened, he frowned.

Harry bit back a laugh and was about to help him when Hermione spoke up.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermione said with an eye roll. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. You have to make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh yeah? You do then, since you're oh so clever," He said sarcastically.

"Fine," Hermione picked up her wand and with a flick of her wrist said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather floated up several feet above her desk. She grinned.

"Well done!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Everyone, Miss Granger has done it!"

Ron scowled.

After class, Ron began complaining. "You're doing it wrong, Ron. It's Wingarrrrrdium, not wingardium," He said in a high voice. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

"That's not nice, Ron," Harry chided.

"She has no friends," Ron grumbled. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"I'm her friend," Neville protested.

Ron rolled his eyes and then stumbled as someone knocked into him. "Hey!"

Hermione hurried past and Harry could see tears in her eyes before she disappeared from view. "She heard you," Harry said.

"So?" Ron said, though he looked uncomfortable.

"Way to go," Neville snapped at Ron before hurrying ahead of them to try and catch up with her.

"You should apologize to her," Harry told his friend.

Ron sighed. "Fine. I will the next time I see her. But I still think she's annoying."

Harry rolled his eyes as they continued to their next class.

**HP**

Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening with excitement. It was the Halloween feast and the room was decorated with a thousand live bats that fluttered from the walls and ceiling while more would swoop over the tables, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. Hundreds of carved pumpkins floated above them and suddenly the feast appeared on their golden plates.

"Not eating with us, Potty?" Theo remarked as he and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked past him. "Our feelings are hurt."

"Yeah, you haven't eaten at the Slytherin table yet," Pansy said with a fake smile. "I bet Draco and Professor Snape wonder why. I bet they are hurt."

Harry stiffened. It was true, he hadn't eaten with the Slytherins but only because he wasn't sure if he would really be welcome or not. Draco hadn't said anything about it and his dad hadn't said anything since the night he formally introduced him to his snakes. So Harry had wondered if maybe they didn't actually care if he visited with Slytherin, or maybe they didn't even want him to. After all, except for a few exceptions most of the Slytherins hadn't seemed too pleased when he had visited their common room.

"Don't listen to them," Ron said as he filled his plate. "The snakes don't care if you eat with them or not. In fact, they probably don't want you to. You are a Gryffindor, after all."

Harry sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should try?"

"You're going to leave us and eat with the Slytherins?" Seamus asked in horror. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, what would it look like to everyone if you abandoned your own house to eat with them?" Dean Thomas added.

Harry sighed and glanced around the table. "Hey Neville, is Hermione okay? Where is she?"

Neville scowled at Ron. "I heard she was in the girls' bathroom, crying."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to apologize when I see her," He defended himself. "I just haven't seen her since Charms."

"That's because she's been crying since Charms," Lavender Brown said, overhearing their conversation.

Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to say hello to the Slytherins and then I'll come back," Harry said. That was a good compromise, wasn't it?

Ron glanced over at the Slytherin table. "Good luck, mate."

Harry made a face. "Thanks." He walked over and noticed his dad was looking at him appraisingly. He gave a weak smile and then stood by Draco. "Uh, hey guys."

"Hi Harry!" Tracey and Blaise greeted cheerfully.

"Are you sitting with us?" Draco asked in surprise. Harry hadn't sat with them yet and Draco had relaxed, thinking he wouldn't have to compete with Harry in his own house.

"No, I was just coming by to say hi," Harry gave a weak smile. "Happy Halloween."

"Uh, you too," Draco said. "It's pretty brilliant in here. The decorations are amazing."

"Yeah, I've always loved the decorations," Harry said, looking up. "Hagrid grows the best pumpkins. Just wait until Christmas, the trees are amazing."

"It must have been nice, getting to grow up in the castle," Blaise said.

Harry smiled. He'd loved it. He loved their house too. Having two homes when once only having a cupboard had been like a dream. "It was great. I got to play with a lot of the students, which was fun. I also know the castle pretty well," Harry grinned.

Tracey moved over so Harry could sit, which he did without thinking and began chatting easily with Tracey and Blaise.

Draco started to join in but paused when he saw Theo and Pansy looking at him disapprovingly. Some of the other students were as well. He settled just for listening and occasionally making a comment.

"He wants to be better liked than you," Theo whispered. "In your own house! It's insulting!" He patted Draco on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll take care of him."

Before Draco could respond Professor Quirrell ran into the hall, looking panicked. "Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you should know," He collapsed in a faint.

As everyone began shouting in fear, Draco noticed a gleeful look on Theo's face.

**TBC:**


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

There was a moment of stunned silence before the room erupted with shouts and screams. It took Dumbledore several tries before he got everyone's attention. "Everyone keep calm. No running. Prefects, lead your Houses back the dormitories. Slytherins, as the dungeons are not safe you will be sorted with the other houses. First and second years, go with Gryffindor. Third through fourth years with Ravenclaw. Fifth through seventh, with Hufflepuff."

"Come on," Harry pulled Draco towards the Gryffindor table. "Percy is already gathering the first years."

Draco was still in shock that he would be going to Gryffindor Tower. He supposed it was only fair that he got to see Harry's common room since Harry got to see Slytherins. But still...Gryffindors.

"First years, stay with Percy," Marcus ordered as he supervised everyone following the correct house. "Do what he tells you."

"But we don't want to go with Gryffindor," Theo complained.

"Tough," Marcus said without sympathy. "Do you want to talk to Professor Snape about it?"

"No," Theo sulked.

Harry glanced at the professors who were talking among themselves, serious looks on their faces. His dad caught him looking and nodded towards the door. "Do you think my dad will go after the troll?" He asked nervously as he stood with the other first years as Percy barked orders.

"Probably," Ron shrugged, eyeing the Slytherins warily. "The trolls in his dungeons, he'd want to protect it right? Is he good at dueling?"

"The best," Harry said proudly, although he hadn't seen his dad in an actual duel before. But he knew his dad was a powerful wizard. "Right Draco?"

"Right," Draco said loyally.

"Stay close behind me," Percy called as he lead them out of the hall. "Make way, first years coming through! Hey, don't give me that look, I'm a prefect!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry chuckled. "Your brother is in rare form."

"Tell me about it," Ron rolled his eyes.

"How do you think a troll -" Neville started to ask.

Harry suddenly stopped walking, letting everyone pass him.

"Hey, come one," Draco said when he noticed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said.

"Oh Merlin," Neville whispered.

"Where is she?" Tracey asked in concern.

"She's in the bathroom. She was upset about something," Harry said, glancing at Ron who was biting his lip.

"Just tell your prefect," Blaise said.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and do that," Harry nodded. "I'm going to go get her."

"Are you mental?" Draco demanded. "There's a troll loose in the castle!"

"Hermione's alone," Harry said.

"We'll go tell Percy," Tracey said and she and Blaise raced to catch up with the Gryffindor prefect.

"I'll go with you," Ron told Harry. "It's my fault she wasn't in the Great Hall."

"I'll go too," Neville said bravely.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked Draco.

"You should let a prefect or professor go," Draco sighed. He noticed Theo lingering nearby.

Theo smirked. "Turning into a Gryffindor, Draco? Going to chase after a lion impulsively? Maybe you should be resorted."

Insulted, Draco stepped away from Harry. "Go ahead and break the rules. I'm going to the Tower like I'm supposed to," Draco said.

Theo grinned as he walked with him to follow the others. "I was worried for a second. You made the right choice."

Draco was second guessing himself and feeling guilty. Had he made the wrong decision? What if Harry got hurt? They were going to be brothers...what kind of brother let the other head into danger?

**HP**

Hermione sniffled as she left the bathroom and headed for the Great Hall. It was dumb to cry over what that dumb boy had said. So what if she didn't have a lot of friends? So what if she liked learning? There was nothing wrong with that, was there? She blinked and stopped walking when she saw Harry, Ron, and Neville running towards her. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"We were looking for you," Harry said, relieved she was okay.

"Why?"

"There's a troll in the castle!" Neville said with wide eyes. "We have to get to our dorms!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "A troll? How did a troll get in the castle?"

"No clue," Ron said as they walked quickly down the corridor. "They're supposed to be really dumb. Probably Peeves let it in as a prank."

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Neville wrinkled his nose.

Suddenly they heard a low grunt and shuffling steps. Slowly the four of them turned around and looked up.

Standing at least twelve feet, was the troll. Its skin was gray and its body lumpy with a small head. It held a wooden club, which it dragged across the floor as its arms were too long.

"Run!" Ron yelled and the four of them sprinted away from the troll.

"It's following us!" Harry said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh no!" Neville tripped over his own feet. He whimpered. "I hurt my ankle!"

Harry stopped. "Keep running," He told Ron and Hermione as he turned to help Neville.

"We aren't going to leave you," Hermione said as she and Ron also turned around.

"Can you stand?" Harry asked Neville.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can run," Neville said. "Just leave me here."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. She paled. "The troll!"

Harry wished he could remember the disarming spell, he'd seen his dad use it once but he couldn't remember how to say the spell.

Ron pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly above the troll's head and then dropped onto it. The troll slowly swayed and then began to fall.

"Ron, look out!" Harry rushed over and pushed his friend out of the path of the falling troll. He moved fast but not fast enough and was knocked down when the trolls arm flung out as he fell.

"Ahh!" It felt like all the bones in his leg had shattered.

"Harry!"

"What in the world?" McGonagall and Severus were rushing towards them.

Severus stalked over and immediately knelt next to Harry. "Where are you hurt?" He demanded.

"My leg," Harry said weakly. "Neville's hurt too."

"Mr. Longbottom?" McGonagall ran her wand over him while Severus ran a diagnostic on Harry. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger are either of you hurt?"

"No," Hermione said tearfully. "They saved me."

"Harry pushed me out of the way when the troll fell," Ron spoke up.

"My goodness!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Off to the infirmary with all of you. I'll deal with the troll."

"Your leg is broken," Severus said, lifting Harry into his arms. "Why were you children not in your dormitories? What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"We just wanted to get Hermione," Harry said, the pain making its way known. "She wasn't at dinner and didn't know about the troll."

Severus didn't say anything as he carried his son to the infirmary, with Ron and Hermione helping Neville. When he had received word that Harry was missing, his heart had stopped. And seeing his son next to that troll... He was furious and relieved at the same time. His son was hurt, but he was alive.

"What happened?" Poppy demanded when the group entered the infirmary.

"The children thought it would be fun to tangle with a troll," Severus said sarcastically as he gently laid Harry on a cot.

Poppy helped Neville onto another cot and began running diagnostics. "This one will need a strengthening balm for his ankle and a pain reliever," she said briskly. "Mr. Potter will also need a pain reliever after I fix his bones. All four should have calming draughts and then go straight to bed."

McGonagall entered. "Before they do, I would like to hear what happened." She said, looking stern.

"The troll?" Severus asked.

"The Headmaster and Hagrid are taking it out of the castle," McGonagall said. "Now, Miss Granger why were you not at dinner?"

"I was upset about something," Hermione said softly. "I was in the girls' bathroom. I didn't know about the troll."

"Harry realized it and we went to get her," Ron said.

"Tracey and Blaise went to tell Percy," Harry added quickly. His dad looked very upset.

"You should have gone with them," Severus said. "You should have told Percy immediately."

"But Hermione,"

"It was for an adult or prefect to deal with, not you first years," McGonagall said.

"But they saved me," Hermione insisted. "Ron even got the troll to drop his club by levitating it."

"But it dropped on his head and he almost fell on top of me," Ron said. "Harry pushed me out of the way."

"I just fell while we were running," Neville sighed.

"Well," McGonagall cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't have placed yourselves in danger," Severus said in frustration. "Miss Granger, you should have been at dinner or at least let one of your prefects know where you were. Five points from each of you."

McGonagall eyed them. "I must admit, I am a little impressed you four faced a troll and survived." She ignored the glare Severus was sending her. "Ten points to each of you for sheer dumb luck."

"Minerva," Severus said in exasperation. "They should not be rewarded." He gave Harry a stern look. "I expect you to follow the rules. Draco did, why didn't you?"

Harry looked away as Poppy began the spell to fix his leg. He winced but didn't make a sound. He felt like crying, his dad was disappointed in him but proud of Draco. He had messed up.

"Drink this," Poppy said, giving him a pain reliever. "And then a calming draught." She gave Severus a pointed look. "Now is not the time to scold your son, Severus. He has been through a traumatic experience and is injured."

"I know that, that is why I am upset!" Severus snapped at her. He sighed when he realized Harry was avoiding looking at him and had shut his eyes. "Harry," He began more gently.

"I want to sleep," Harry whispered, keeping his eyes shut. He didn't want to talk to his dad right now.

Poppy handed out the calming draughts and guided Ron and Hermione onto cots as well. "It's better if they all rest here," She said quietly.

"I'll go let their friends know that they are okay." Minerva said, exiting the room.

Severus dropped onto a chair next to Harry's bed and watched his son sleep. "I was scared, he could have been killed," He said after a moment.

"Yes, and you can talk to him about that when he is fully recovered," Poppy hesitated. "He seems very sensitive to criticism from you. Is that normal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see his expression when you were venting your displeasure? It was like his heart was breaking," Poppy frowned. "Is everything all right between you two? Is Harry handling your engagement well?"

Severus stared at her. "Everything has been fine." He said. "Harry loves Narcissa and she loves him. He has been happy with the engagement. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Severus, it's not my business," Poppy said kindly. "I'm just concerned."

"All you saw was a little boy who knows his father is displeased with his actions," Severus said defensively. "That's all. He and I will talk when he wakes and everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

**HP**

Draco was relieved when Professor McGonagall told the room that Harry and the others were okay. He only vaguely noticed Theo and Pansy give each other disappointed looks and whisper to each other.

"So Ron is okay?" Percy verified. He'd been worried sick since realizing Ron wasn't with everyone.

"Yes, he is resting with the others in the infirmary," McGonagall said. "He actually got the club away from the troll with the levitation spell. Unfortunately, when the troll was knocked out it almost fell on Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter pushed him out of the way, which is how he got his leg broken."

"Harry's a hero!" Lavender Brown squealed.

McGonagall almost smiled. "Yes, well they all should have handled the situation differently. Now that the troll has been dealt with, you Slytherins are safe to return to your own dormitories. I will walk you back."

"I'm so glad they are okay," Tracey said as she and the rest of the Slytherins filed out of the Tower.

"Do you think they are in trouble with Professor McGonagall?" Blaise asked.

"No way," A second year Slytherin said. "I just heard McGonagall telling that prefect that she awarded them points. Gryffindors get away with everything."

Draco was conflicted as they returned to the dungeons. He was truly happy that Harry was all right but now he would be even more of a hero. And he got points for disobeying! _Potter can do no wrong,_ he thought unhappily. Once again, Draco was inferior.

**HP**

Harry contemplated sneaking out of the infirmary early in the morning but he felt bad about leaving his friends. Plus his dad was sleeping in a chair next to his cot so...

"Would you like to talk now?" Severus opened his eyes.

"Oh, uh, good morning," Harry flushed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. All better," Harry said, lifting the leg that had been broken and experimentally shaking it.

Severus nodded. "Good. Now, what were you thinking last night?"

"I just wanted to get Hermione," Harry said softly. "The troll was supposed to be in the dungeons but I didn't want to risk Hermione walking around not knowing about the danger."

"You and your friends put _yourselves_ in danger," Severus said.

"I wasn't trying to," Harry said honestly. "I just was worried about Hermione. I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"You have to obey the rules, Harry and trust that the adults will take care of things," Severus said firmly.

"But no one knew Hermione wasn't with us," Harry said.

"Yes, so you tell someone immediately," Severus said. "If Percy had known, he could have put another older student in charge of getting all of you to the Tower while he went looking for Miss Granger. Or he would have gotten word to a professor quicker."

"I didn't think, I guess. Percy was way ahead of us when I remembered Hermione and I was worried. The troll was supposed to be in the dungeon...why wasn't it?"

"I don't know," Severus said with a shake of his head. "We don't know who let it in. Yet."

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked timidly.

"Just don't put yourself in danger again," Severus warned. "Okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, breaking into a grin when his dad ruffled his hair.

**HP**

"I played my part perfectly!" The older wizard snapped, pacing.

"Yeah, but the troll didn't cause any damage! In fact, Potter and his friends defeated it!" The younger wizard said.

"That's not my fault. I did what I was asked to do. What have you done?"

"I jinxed the brat's broom!"

"And not only did the boy not fall off, he won the game!" The older wizard practically shouted.

"I know that! I was hoping he would be seriously hurt or humiliated and it backfired on me. Listen, my parents want us to cause chaos in the school. There is a an old story of a monster that resides in the castle -"

"We should just kill him outright. It's what the dark lord would have wanted." The older wizard sneered.

"My parents said we can't. The ones in charge want to deal with him themselves. We're just supposed to make his life miserable until they can finish him off." The younger wizard sighed.

**TBC:**


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

"Oh, Severus, I can't believe all that has happened," Narcissa said, her eyes wide after he told her about the Quidditch game and the troll incident. She had flooed through in the evening to visit and update him on the wedding plans and had been shocked to hear of what had transpired that evening.

"Foolish Gryffindors," Severus muttered.

"Oh Severus, they just wanted to help their friend. They couldn't have known what would happen," Narcissa said gently. She tapped her fingers on his desk in thought. "I would like to know how a troll got in the castle."

"Someone's idea of a prank, no doubt," Severus said. "And when I find out who did it, they will pay."

"Poor Harry. I wish it wasn't so late so I could see him. I also miss my Draco."

"Perhaps tomorrow we could all share a meal together," Severus suggested. "The boys would love to see you."

"I miss them," Narcissa said. "I miss you too." She smiled. "I have enjoyed getting letters from Draco and Harry. I wish I could have seen the Quidditch match although I would have gone mad watching Harry almost fall."

"Except for the jinx on the broom, it was a excellent match," Severus said. "Harry is very good. Just like his father."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Does it bother you, that Harry inherited James flying skills?" She asked carefully.

"No, of course not," Severus said. "I don't share the love of flying but I can appreciate the skill."

"I remember James was quite good," Narcissa remarked. "He bragged about himself enough." She laughed.

"Yes, he certainly was his own biggest fan," Severus said. "Him and Black, strutting around this school, thinking they were so great."

"I remember. You certainly hated them," Narcissa said.

"Can you blame me? After what they did to me? Of course I hated them. Especially Potter."

"To go from that to adopting his son, who knew?" Narcissa smiled.

"It wasn't something I wanted to do," Severus admitted, turning to summon some tea for them.

**HP**

Draco quickly ducked back before he was noticed. He'd been heading to bed when Marcus had mentioned that he had seen his mother heading for Snape's office. It was after curfew so he had snuck out, wanting to see his mother. Not wanting to risk his mum and Severus realizing he had been listening, he headed back to his dormitory, his mind swirling with thoughts of what he had just heard.

**HP**

Severus poured two cups of tea. "I didn't know anything about being a father. I didn't see how I should be adopting a child. What did I know of parenting?"

"And now?" Narcissa took a sip.

"I'm so grateful I did," Severus smiled. "What would I do without my sometimes reckless, impulsive, amazing boy?"

**HP**

"That's great that Professor Snape hated Harry's parents!" Theo exclaimed after Draco had returned and told Theo what he had overheard.

"Why?"

"It means he doesn't actually want Potter as his son," Theo said in satisfaction. "He was probably forced to adopt him."

Draco shook his head. "I've been around them for years. Severus loves Harry."

"But he never wanted him," Theo leaned forward. "How could he love Potter when he hated Potter's father? I've heard that they look a lot alike." He added.

"Yeah, my mum has said they do," Draco murmured. "Don't say anything to anyone though. I wasn't supposed to hear all that."

"No problem. You know, I bet Snape is just stuck with Potter," Theo said with a nod. "Sure, he probably cares about him but the truth is he never wanted him. So you see? He wants you but has to tolerate Potter."

Deep down, Draco knew it wasn't true. But it made him feel better to pretend it was.

**HP**

Harry hurried down the corridor. He had left Ron and Hermione in the library studying for a History of Magic quiz so he could visit Draco, Tracey and Blaise in the Slytherin common room. He wanted to make more of an effort to spend time with them. He stumbled as he tried not to knock into Professor Quirrell, who had suddenly appeared before him. Quirrell stared at him for a moment, looking around the empty corridor before giving a small smile. "Hello, Potter," He said. "No friends around you?That's perfect."

Harry stared at the professor in confusion. Professor Quirrell usually stammered but he was talking perfectly. And he was looking at him with hate in his eyes. Why? "Professor?"

"I'm not supposed to do anything to you, nothing that will actually kill you but I just can't help myself," Quirrell said, taking a step closer to Harry. "I had just become one of his followers when he died because of you."

"What? Who?"

"The dark lord!" Quirrell snapped. "That's right, poor st -stuttering Professor Quirrell is a death eater! I was finally feeling important and powerful and then it was gone in an instant. All because of you. The boy-who-lived. And somehow, you just keep surviving. The troll, the broom... "

"That was you?" Harry gasped, feeling fear.

"Well, I let the troll in. I didn't jinx the broom, that was someone else. Do you think I'm the only one who hates you? Who wants you dead?" Quirrell gave a cruel laugh. "You have no idea what is coming, Potter. In fact, you should thank me."

"Thank you?" Harry took a step back.

"I'm going to kill you. Trust me, you would rather that than facing them."

Harry almost asked who _them_ was but instead turned and ran. He heard Quirrell yell the word Crucio and suddenly all Harry felt was pain. He screamed and fell on the ground, his body twitching in agony.

"That was the Cruciatus curse, one of the Unforgivables," Quirrell said pleasantly as he walked towards Harry. "We don't go over those in class until your fourth year. Too bad you'll miss the lesson but I'm about to show you another one. The killing curse. You've faced it before, but this time you won't survive."

**HP**

"What was that scream?" Draco asked in alarm as he and his friends turned the corner.

"I don't know," Tracey said uneasily. "Should we go check? It sounded like it came from that way."

"Let's go," Blaise said and the three hurried down the corridor and turned left, stopping as they saw their defence professor standing over Harry, who was whimpering in pain on the ground.

"Avada -" Quirrell began.

"No!" Draco yelled, getting his wand out of his sleeve. "Stupefy!"

"Help!" Tracey yelled as loud as she could when Quirrell froze and fell over, waking the nearby portraits that had been napping.

"We'll alert the Headmaster. Grab that man's wand!" One of the portraits ordered.

Blaise rushed forward to an unconscious Quirrell and picked up his wand as Draco dropped down next to Harry. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Draco," Harry whispered, grabbing his friends arm as he struggled to stop shaking.

"It's okay, you're okay," Draco said, hoping help came soon. What was going on? "Harry, what happened?"

"Quirrell let the troll in," Harry said weakly. "He knows who jinxed my broom. He wants me dead. He's a death eater!"

"Oh Merlin," Tracey breathed, grabbing Harry's other hand for support.

Suddenly the Headmaster, Professor Flitwick and Severus came running down the corridor.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

"Professor Quirrell tried to kill Harry," Tracey said, tears in her eyes.

"What?" Professor Filius squeaked.

Severus grabbed his boy and held him close, trying to absorb the shakes. "Harry? What did he cast at you?" He knew, but it was hard to believe.

"He said Crucio," Harry buried his face in his dad's neck. "He said it was an unforgivable...Dad, it hurts!"

"I've got you," Severus said, lifting his son into his arms. "You're going to be just fine."

"Incarcerous," Dumbledore pointed his wand at Quirrell, who was starting to come to. Thick ropes suddenly bound his hands and feet. "Well, it seems we have a lot to discuss," he said when Quirrell opened his eyes.

"Let me go!" Quirrell struggled in the ropes.

"Filius, call the Aurors," Dumbledore said coolly.

As Severus carried Harry to the infirmary, he looked down at Draco who was following. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't understand," Draco said shakily. "Quirrell seemed harmless."

"Yes, he did," Severus said, angry at himself for not seeing the danger.

"Now what has happened?" Poppy asked when they entered.

"He was hit with a Cruciatus," Severus said tersely.

"What?" Poppy eyes widened in horror and she quickly began running diagnostics and gathering potions. "Who would do such a thing? And to a child?"

"Quirrell."

"What?" Poppy gasped.

Once the shakes stopped, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The pain was gone and he felt a lot better.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Dad, Quirrell -"

"The Headmaster is dealing with him. He will be going to Azkaban," Severus said soothingly. "He won't hurt you again. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'd like to hear that as well," Dumbledore said as he entered the infirmary, with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Where is Quirrell?"

"Another Auror is taking him to the Ministry for questioning," Kingsley said. "I was hoping to get Mr. Potter's account of what happened. If he feels up to it." He gave Harry a kind smile.

Harry told of how he had run into Quirrell on his way to visit Slytherin. "He said he had become a death eater before Voldemort was killed. He blamed me and said he wanted me dead." Harry leaned into his dad as he told the story. "He let the troll in and knows who jinxed my broom. He said something was coming and that he was doing me a favor by killing me now. He talked about others that were going to come after me."

"Who?" Severus demanded.

"I don't know, he just said, them," Harry said. "Then he started to say Avada something and that's when Draco, Tracey and Blaise came. Draco stunned him!" He smiled gratefully at the blonde. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"Yes, Draco thank you," Severus pulled Draco over with his other arm and hugged him. "I'm very proud of you. You too, Tracey and Blaise. Thank you."

Draco grinned. Severus was proud of him! And Harry was going to be okay and looked proud of him as well. Suddenly he felt like things were going to be okay. What had he been worried about? They could all be a family. There was no competition. He resolved to keep what he had overheard to himself.

**HP**

Draco couldn't help but enjoy the awed looks he was getting from his fellow Slytherins as he, Tracey and Blaise recounted the story of what happened with Quirrell.

"I can't believe it," Marcus said, stunned. "Quirrell always seemed so...well, weak. Are you sure Harry is okay?"

"He's fine now," Draco said. "Professor Snape is still with him in the infirmary."

"He's so lucky you guys showed up," Daphne Greengrass said admiringly.

"Wait, does this mean we don't have defence class anymore? Do we still have to do the essay on vampires?" Crabbe asked, looking hopeful.

Tracey glared at him. "Sensitive much?"

"I can't believe Quirrell tried to kill Potter," Theo said with a frown, glancing at Blitz who also looked angry.

Draco eyed Theo suspiciously. He was surprised that Theo looked upset at the news, considering how much he didn't like Harry. "So you're happy Harry is okay?"

Theo glanced at Pansy and gave a shrug. "Of course. He's an honorary Slytherin, after all." He said lightly.

Draco narrowed his eyes but was quickly distracted by more students wanting to hear the story again.

**HP**

"I'm sorry," Severus said pleasantly. "Who did you say was filling the Defence position?" He glared at the Headmaster from across his desk.

"Remus Lupin."

"Why," Severus began slowly. "would you think it was a good idea for a werewolf to teach the children?"

"Remus is a responsible, capable wizard," Dumbledore said. "I believe he will be a wonderful teacher."

"And when he is afflicted?"

"He will be asleep in his quarters, thanks to your Wolfsbane Potion," Dumbledore beamed.

Severus scowled.

"Now really, is it really going to be a problem for Remus to be here?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"He was a part of a group that liked to terrorize me," Severus said. "Oh, and he almost killed me. Did you forget that?"

"No, of course I haven't," Dumbledore said softly. "But you also remember that he wasn't at fault for that? He was a victim of a prank too."

Severus huffed and looked away. Perhaps that was true but still...

"Does it really help anyone to hold grudges like these?" Dumbledore asked. "So much has changed since then. You have a good, respectable job, Harry, Narcissa and Draco. Remus has been alone, struggling to find work. Do you truly wish for me to find someone else?"

"I suppose not," Severus said grudgingly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "He is very excited to meet Harry. He has wanted to for years."

"Oh really? Then where has he been?"

"He wasn't sure of his welcome," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "He didn't want to cause any problems with you and Harry."

"I see."

"Give him a chance, Severus," Dumbledore urged. "In one night, he lost three friends he considered family. He just wants a chance."

**HP**

"Hey, I got a package!" Harry said as Hedwig dropped a parcel in front of him during breakfast. It had been several days since the Quirrell incident and he was feeling like things were finally going back to normal. Narcissa had visited him and Draco, coming the moment she heard what had happened. She had been furious about what had happened but had coddled Harry and went on about how proud she was of Draco. It had been nice, the four of them spending some time together.

Harry looked the package over and frowned as he looked it over. "There's no card." He told Ron and Hermione.

"Open it," Ron urged, leaning forward so he could see better.

Harry opened it and jumped back as a snake slithered out.

"Ah, a snake!" Lavender cried, jumping up along with other students at the table. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gasped and several people at the Slytherin table began laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just a snake," She said, peering at it.

Harry looked at the snake closely. It looked harmless. "Poor thing," He said, slowly reaching out his hand to it. He had no clue that he had just spoken another language.

The snake lifted its head. "You are a speaker! Can you return me to the forest?"

Harry blinked. People could talk to snakes? "Sure, I can do that," He held out his arm and the snake slithered up it. He looked at his friends and was surprised at the shocked expressions on their faces. "What?"

"You're a Parselmouth," Ron said, his eyes wide.

"A what?"

"You speak Parseltongue," Neville said in shock. "I've never heard it before."

"Fascinating," Hermione said, her eyes gleaming. "I've read about them, but they are exceptionally rare."

"You-Know-Who was one," Neville said mildly. He looked at Harry sympathetically.

Harry just shrugged. What did it matter? So he could talk to snakes, big deal. He realized the hall seemed more quiet than usual and realized that the other houses were staring at him as well.

"Who sent you that, Harry?" Severus asked. He had immediately headed to the Gryffindor table when he heard the screams and had heard his son talking to the snake. Harry was a Parselmouth?

"I don't know, there was no note," Harry said quietly. "The snake said, um, that it wants to return to the forest."

"I'll take it for you," Hagrid said, coming up behind Severus.

Harry nodded and looked at the snake. "My friend Hagrid will take you home. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Harry, have you ever talked to snakes before?"

"No," Harry said as he carefully handed the snake over to Hagrid. He hesitated. "Is it bad or something?"

"No, just rare." Severus smoothed down Harry's hair. He glared at the Gryffindors who were still staring. "It is just a different language, that is all. A rare ability."

There was a sudden commotion as Marcus approached dragging both Crabbe and Goyle along with him.

"Let us go!"

"It was just a joke!"

"I overheard them congratulating each other for their snake prank," Marcus glared at the two first years.

"Is that right?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"It was supposed to be funny," Crabbe said weakly.

"Yeah, we didn't know he could talk to snakes. We wouldn't have bothered otherwise," Goyle complained. "We would have used spiders or something."

Ron paled.

"Well, how is this for funny? Both of you have detention everyday for two weeks," Severus growled at them. "With Mr. Filch."

Now it was Crabbe and Goyle's turn to pale.

**TBC:**


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

That evening in the Slytherin common room, the story of the Chamber of Secrets, was told by some of the older students to the younger students. "It makes sense, doesn't it?" Blitz grinned. "Potter is the heir of Slytherin! He's probably just biding his time to unleash the monster hidden in the castle." He laughed as some of the younger years gasped. "Better warn anyone with muggle blood."

"Stop scaring them," Marcus rolled his eyes. "And there is no monster or chamber. It's just a story that has been passed down over the years."

"Story had to come from somewhere didn't it?" Blitz countered.

"Do you think it's true?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Of course not," Draco said irritably. He was sick of hearing about Harry being a Parselmouth. An ability that Draco thought was brilliant and wished he had. So of course, Harry was the one who had it. Once again, Harry was special.

**HP**

It didn't take long for the stories about the chamber and the heir to run rampage around the school. When Harry had asked his dad about it, Snape had waved it off as nonsense. It was a response all the adults had but it didn't stop the speculating among the excited students. When they had their first class with the new Defence professor, it was the first question asked after Professor Lupin introduced himself.

"Can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Dean Thomas asked eagerly.

Remus Lupin blinked. "Is that rumor still going around?" He chuckled as he wrote his name on the blackboard. "There is no chamber. It would have been found years ago if there was. This castle has been searched many times over the years."

"The heir of Slytherin should know," Pansy said, giving Harry a mean grin.

"The heir?" Remus tilted his head to the side. He gave Harry a curious look.

"Yeah, there are rumors that the heir of Salazar Slytherin can open the Chamber," Theo said. "And now that we know Potter is a Parselmouth..."

"Are you?" Remus asked in surprise. At Harry's hesitant nod, he offered a smile. "That is extraordinary. Quite a rare skill."

"You-Know-Who had the same skill and he was evil," Parvati Patil looked at Harry suspiciously.

Harry rolled his eyes, trying not to show how hurt and confused all the accusing looks he kept getting were. He had thought the story of a hidden chamber in the castle was exciting until he heard about the heir and that people suspected that he could be one. Now the chamber stuff wasn't exciting, it was annoying.

"Voldemort," Remus said pointedly. "was evil. He chose to be. The ability to talk to snakes, however, is not evil. I would hope that none of you would be so ignorant to believe otherwise. Of course, you are still just children." He hid a grin at the indignant looks of his students' faces.

"What about the Chamber?" Dean asked eagerly.

Remus sighed. This wasn't how he imagined his first day of teaching but what could you do? "You do understand it is just a story? The Chamber does not exist. Do you still want to hear it?" Everyone nodded and he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "All right, fine. But we start our lesson right after, all right?" When everyone nodded again, he continued. "I'm sure you have heard of the four founders of Hogwarts. The school Houses are named after them. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. For a time, they worked together in harmony, bringing those who showed signs of magic here to learn. However, Salazar wished to be more selective about which students they invited to Hogwarts. He did not want anyone who had Muggle parentage to be here, which the other three founders did not agree with. There was a serious argument about it between him and Godric and soon after, Salazar left the school. Now this is where the rumor come in. A story began to go around that Salazar built a hidden chamber in the castle, one the other three founders knew nothing about. Legend says that only Salazar's heir can gain entrance to the chamber and release the horror within and purge the school of all who Salazar believed was unworthy to study magic."

"Cool," Goyle muttered while Crabbe nodded in agreement.

Remus narrowed his eyes at them. "Now that you know, we can continue -"

"Sir?" Hermione raised her hand. "What is the horror within the chamber?"

"You mean the nonexistent horror within the nonexistent chamber?" Remus shook his head. "It's supposed to be some kind of monster only the heir can control." He watched as his class exchanged nervous looks. "It doesn't exist," He said exasperation. "Somebody is just stirring up old rumors to get everyone upset. These rumors existed when I was a student and guess what? There was never any evidence of a monster."

"But only the heir can open it," Seamus said excitedly. "So of course it hasn't been found yet."

"That's good thinking," Blaise said. "That means even the Headmaster wouldn't be able to find it, no matter how hard he looked."

"That makes sense," Parvati shivered. "How spooky, to think that there is a -"

Remus rubbed his hand over his face. He shouldn't have indulged them. "Okay, enough. Again, it is just a story. One with no basis of truth. All right? Now why don't we focus on learning about Grindylows, something that actually does exist."

**HP**

Two days later, Harry was about ready to scream from the talk of the chamber and that he could be Salazar's heir. Even Draco was acting funny around him and Harry was getting fed up. He decided that he, Ron and Hermione should investigate and try to find out what the truth was.

"You guys are crazy," Hermione complained as she followed the boys to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. "She's not going to know anything because there is nothing to know. I shouldn't have told you about her," She sighed.

"You said she's been here for like fifty years, she might know something," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, besides, we're bored," Ron added.

"We could go to the library and study," Hermione said in exasperation.

"Nah, this is better," Ron said dismissively.

"Besides, we've been studying in the library," Harry said.

Hermione gave a huff. "We've been trying to find books that mention the chamber, not studying for our subjects."

"What are you doing in here?" Moaning Myrtle floated above them. She gasped. "You two are boys! You can't be in here!"

"Myrtle, they just wanted to ask you something," Hermione said kindly.

"Oh," Moaning Myrtle said. "Fine, what is it?"

"Do you know of any monsters hiding in the castle?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Subtle."

"No, I don't," Moaning Myrtle said primly.

"Um, Myrtle, how about any chambers?" Harry asked.

Myrtle floated in front of him. "Oh, you wear glasses too! I used to get teased about mine." She pouted.

"I, uh, did too. When I was younger," Harry said. Dudley had laughed at him for hours when he had first been given a pair of cheap glasses by his Aunt, who had complained he was costing them too much money. "Got laughed at."

"Oh," Myrtle said sympathetically. "I know what that is like. Well, I don't know about any chambers."

"Um, well, can I ask how you died?" Harry asked.

Moaning Myrtle looked pleased. "Of course. I was crying in the stall because Olive Hornby had teased me about my glasses. I heard a voice and went to tell them to go away because I wanted to be alone. And then, I died.

Harry and Hermione exchanged perplexed looks. What exactly had caused her death?

"Geez, talking to her is a waste of time," Ron sighed.

"So rude!" Moaning Myrtle cried, plunging into one of the toilets and flooding it.

Hermione sighed. "We should go."

Harry was about to agree when he noticed the sinks. He stepped closer. One of the taps had a snake engraved on the side. It was the only one that did. It was pretty cool looking.

"That tap has never worked," Myrtle said in a sulky voice as she emerged, still glaring at Ron.

"Really?" Harry stared at it. Hmm, he wondered... "Open," He said.

The three preteens gasped as the sink suddenly moved, showing an opening in the floor.

"No way!" Ron exclaimed.

"There really is a Chamber!"

"Unbelievable!" Harry took a curious step towards the opening.

"Don't you dare go down there!" Hermione scolded.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? You don't know what is down there!"

Harry sighed. "True."

"We need to tell someone about this," Hermione said.

"Why? It's kind of cool to have a secret of our own," Ron grinned.

Harry spoke to the snake on the tap again. "Close." He grinned when the sink moved back into place. "I agree, it is rather brilliant that we know there is a Chamber when not even the professors know. Besides, everyone will start on me being the heir if we tell." That's all he needed, for everyone to know that there was a chamber and he was indeed the one who could open it.

"But -"

"We will tell," Harry said quickly. "But can't we just wait a little while? Enjoy being in the know before anyone else? And give me some time to figure out the heir business?"

Hermione sighed. "All right, fine. But just for a little while."

**HP**

"What do you three look so happy about?" Draco asked grumpily when he came across Harry, Ron and Hermione talking excitedly to each other outside of their potions class. It had been days since the stupid chamber rumor had started and he was sick and tired of hearing about it and about Harry being the so-called heir. It seemed like everything was about Harry.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said airily.

"Uh, yeah, nothing," Harry said, exchanging a grin with Ron. It had been a few days since finding the chamber and he, Ron and Hermione kept speculating what it might be like down there. They were thinking of asking Moaning Myrtle to go down there and tell them what it was like and if there were any creatures living there.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was fed up with all the attention Harry kept getting and now he was apparently keeping a secret? And from the big grins on their faces, it must be a good one. _Probably a way to get more attention_, he though sourly. "You're pathetic, you know that?"

Harry stopped smiling and stared at him. "Excuse me?" Draco had been having an attitude for the last several days so Harry had been avoiding him. He was getting sick of the spoiled brat.

"Everyone things you're so great but you're not," Draco snapped. "You're pathetic, a charity case. And guess what? You'll never be family with me, my mum and Severus. Know why? I'm probably going to take Severus's last name but he never had you do it. So we'll all have the same name except for you. And if they have a baby someday? We'll all be blood related to it but you won't be."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, not caring that they were drawing a crowd. "You know nothing, you stupid, spoiled prat!"

"I overheard my mum and Severus talking, he hated your dad," Draco sneered. "And he probably hated your mum too. They must have been awful people." He flinched inwardly at the devastated look on Harry's face but didn't take back what he said, even though he knew he should. All the fears, insecurities, and anger was just coming out and he couldn't stop saying these horrible things.

"Shut up, you git!" Harry shouted.

"Severus regrets adopting you," Draco muttered, moving past Harry and shoving him hard with his shoulder.

Incensed, Harry shoved him back and before he knew it, they were both fighting.

"Stop!"

Severus hurried down the hallway towards the yelling and was shocked to see Harry on top of Draco, looking ready to punch him. For a moment, he was thrown back to when the Marauders would attack him and without thinking he shouted, "Potter! Stop that!"

Harry pushed away from Draco, tears burning in his eyes. Potter? His dad hadn't referred to him like that since he was little and never in that tone of voice.

Severus helped Draco up. "Are you all right, Draco?"

"Yeah," Draco muttered.

Severus rounded on Harry. "What did you think you were doing? Do you like being a bully?" He snapped.

Harry's mouth dropped open. How was _he_ the bully? Draco has shoved him first!

"Professor Snape," Hermione started to say.

"Silence!" Severus snapped. He glared at Harry. "Thirty points from Gryffindor for beating up on a student."

"Professor," Ron spoke up.

"Forget it, Ron," Harry said, stunned from the way his father was talking to him. "_Professor_ Snape isn't even going to ask what happened. Or if _I'm_ all right." He added in a hurt voice.

Severus frowned, his temper cooling as he realized how he had spoken to Harry. "Harry," He said in a gentler voice, stepping closer to him. He meant to apologize, to ask what had happened.

Harry turned and ran, Ron and Hermione quickly following him.

"Harry!" Severus called. Merlin, what had he done?

**HP**

Severus marched Draco into his office. "Start explaining. Now."

"You saw. Harry just started hitting me," Draco said, avoiding looking into Severus's eyes.

"For no reason? He just walked up to you and started hitting you?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I will be speaking to those who were watching, including the portraits. And if I find out you are lying..."

"I told him the truth!" Draco spat. "That you hated his father and mother and regretted adopting him!"

Severus's eyes widened with anger and he had to turn away from the blonde boy as he tried to control his temper. "How could you?" He whispered.

Draco bit his lip, guilt at what he had said to Harry weighing on him and fear of what his soon to be father would do. "I thought...I mean, I heard you and mum talking the other night..." He trailed off.

"You were there? I _never_ said that I regretted adopting Harry," Severus said in a low voice.

"I know, but," Draco looked down. "Theo said it was probably true...when I told him that you hated Harry's parents."

Severus shut his eyes for a moment. "I never hated Harry's mother. She was my friend. And yes, I did not get along with James Potter but that has nothing to do with Harry." He felt guilt fill him over how he had yelled at his son. For that brief moment, he had been thrown back to his own school days and had treated Harry deplorably. He had to find him. He glared at Draco. "None of this was your business, you had no right to tell anyone what you overheard. How dare you eavesdrop? And to treat Harry like that...he is going to be your brother!"

"I know!" Draco cried. "I was angry, I didn't mean what I said! And I shouldn't have shoved him but he's the boy-who-lived! He's famous and almost everyone likes him and I was -"

"Jealous," Severus finished with a sigh. How had he and Narcissa missed this? How could he not have anticipated that this could become an issue?

"I won't measure up," Draco said sadly. "Harry's father died trying to protect him and then you adopted him. My father didn't care about me at all and you're just going to be stuck with me."

"I am not stuck with you," Severus said slowly. "I care for you, Draco, very much and look forward to you being my son. You and Harry are not in competition. However, I am very displeased with you right now. Your mother will be as well."

"You're going to tell her?"

"Yes. The four of us need to have a very serious talk," Severus said as he quickly jotted down a note to Narcissa. "You are to stay here, I am asking your mother to come right now. I need to go look for Harry." He paused. "And thirty points from Slytherin for fighting."

Draco slumped in his chair with a sigh. He was not looking forward to explaining things to his mother.

**HP**

"Where do you think he went?" Hermione asked in a worried voice. They had been looking for Harry since he had run off.

"I don't know," Ron said. "He knows the castle so well, he could be anywhere." Suddenly he perked up. "Fred and George have that map!"

"What map?"

"They once showed me a map that shows where everyone is in the castle. We can see where Harry is!"

Hermione brightened. "Good idea!"

Hurrying to the Tower, they explained what had happened to the Weasley twins, Fred and George wasted no time in bringing out their map. "He's not on here," Fred frowned as he and his brother scanned the map.

"Not even outside?" Ron asked anxiously.

George shook his head. "Not unless he went deep into the Forbidden Forest. The map only shows the entrance to the forest."

"What if he left the grounds completely?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Fred asked in concern.

"He was really upset," Hermione said sadly.

"His dad is a git," Ron said bluntly, oblivious to the portrait door opening behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, he is! He obviously favors Malfoy and makes Harry feel like he's not good enough!" Ron said, not noticing Hermione and the twins shaking their heads at him. "You saw what happened earlier. Malfoy said those horrible things and shoved Harry first yet who gets the blame for the fight? Harry does. By his own dad!" He stopped ranting when he saw his brothers and Hermione's pale faces. Gulping, he slowly turned around to see Snape and Dumbledore standing behind him. "Oh, hi," He said weakly.

Severys felt like someone had reached in and crushed his heart. Ron was right, he had been a git to his son. How would Harry ever forgive him?

"You haven't found him?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"No, Sir," Fred said. He hesitated and then held out the map. "He's not on here at all."

Dumbledore took the map and peered at it with interest. "My, this is quite a bit of magic. Very impressive."

Severus stared at it. "Isn't that the Marauders Map?" He asked flatly. He remembered seeing Potter and Black with it.

"Yeah," George said sheepishly. "We, uh, found it in Filch's office our first year."

"Found it, you say," Dumbledore said knowingly.

Severus snatched the map and searched anxiously for Harry's name. The map appeared to show everywhere in the castle, including secret passageways he wasn't aware of. It also showed the grounds and entrance to the forest. "Why isn't Harry's name on here?" He demanded.

"He must be somewhere the map doesn't show," Fred said. "Or he -"

"Left the grounds completely," George finished.

"Or went deep into the forest," Hermione said in a whisper.

Severus took a deep breathe to calm himself. His child could be in danger and it was all his fault! Why hadn't he noticed the problems between Harry and Draco? And why had he reacted so horribly when he saw Harry and Draco fighting? He had completely failed his son and Draco as well.

"I will send Hagrid and Fang into the forest immediately to begin searching," Dumbledore said. "I will have some of the seventh years and ghosts search the castle, just in case the map is missing something. Severus, we will search outside of the grounds. Perhaps he went to Hogsmeade? I will ask Minerva and Filius and Remus to help as well." He patted Severus on the shoulder. "We will find him or he will come back on his own."

"I need to find him now," Severus said hoarsely. "Albus, he thinks I don't want him!"

"We will find him and then you will make this right," Dumbledore said soothingly.

**TBC:**


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. ****

Harry sighed and rested his head on his knees. He run into Myrtle's bathroom and after opening the chamber, jumped down in without a thought, not caring about what could be down there. All he wanted to do was escape. He had gone down some sort of slide, and then ventured in. There had been a door with a serpent symbol and he had been able to open it, going inside a large room. Inside was dark, dreary and wet and the chamber was cold and he wished he had a blanket or another jumper. But he wasn't leaving. He didn't want to face anyone, especially his dad. He didn't want to hear that his dad...no, that Professor Snape...didn't want him anymore. _What will happen to me? _ He worried. He suddenly had a horrible thought. What if he had to go back to the Dursley's? What if he was un-adopted? It had been so long since he had seen his relatives and there was no way they would welcome him back. He certainly didn't want to go back, he would rather live here in the Chamber. Tears fell down his cheeks. He wanted to live with his dad but now his dad had Draco. _The smart son who was an official Slytherin_, he thought miserably. It would be like living with Dudley all over again. Draco would do no wrong in his dad and Narcissa's eyes and Harry would be blamed for everything.

Harry wiped his eyes and shivered as he glanced around the dark room. There were so many snake patterns. He was gazing at one as he spoke to himself. "Why didn't my dad tell me he hated my parents? Why did he adopt me if he did?" Harry tried to remember any conversations about his parents with his dad and only remembered being told how they died. His dad never mentioned how he felt about them personally and Harry had never thought to ask. Suddenly he heard a noise and jumped to his feet, fumbling for his wand. "Lumos," He whispered. "Who's there?"

"Master?"

Harry's mouth dropped open as a huge, very huge, bright green snake slithered out. He jumped back, getting as far away as he could. "Who – what are you?" He whispered.

"A Basilisk, Master." The snake sounded confused, keeping its head lowered.

"I'm not your Master," Harry said, tentatively taking a step forward. "Why do you keep your head down?"

"Looking into my eyes will kill you, Master," The Basilisk hissed. "It's how I kill for you."

Harry gasped. "You – kill – you don't kill for me! I would never ask you to do that! I would never ask anyone to do that!"

"Master did before," The basilisk sounded confused again.

"Before..." Harry whispered. Voldemort! It had to be! So the chamber had been opened before. "He's gone. He's been dead for years."

"Oh. But you speak as he did."

Harry paused for a moment. Oh. The Parseltongue. "Yeah, I speak the same language as uh, your master but I'm not like him. I don't want to hurt anybody, or have you hurt anybody."

"Then I won't."

"Really?" Harry asked with relief.

"You are my new master now."

"Uh," Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Well, I'll have to see what my dad wants to -" He stopped and rush of sadness ran threw him.

"What is wrong?"

"I think...I don't have a family anymore," Harry said sadly. "My dad doesn't want me."

"I am sorry. I also have no family."

Harry felt bad for the snake. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are taken care of."

"Thank you."

"I guess I should go back up but I don't want to," Harry sighed. "I don't want to face anyone yet."

"Then don't."

Harry almost smiled. Seemed so simple when the Basilisk said it. "Yeah, I think I'll wait. So, what's your name?"

"I do not know."

"Hmm," Harry sat back down on the floor, drawing his knees up. "Well, according to the story you were brought here by Salazar Slytherin...he apparently wasn't a very good person but...maybe Sals? Or Sally?" Harry tilted his head in thought. "Salina?" Was the Basilisk female or male?

"Salina is nice."

"Good," Harry yawned, feeling emotionally exhausted. He found himself leaning against Salina and soon falling asleep.

**HP**

Narcissa paced back and forth in Severus's office, worried beyond belief. She had been appalled to find out all that had been going on and had lectured Draco soundly, who sat quiet and chastised in the chair. She realized she was at fault as well, she had spoiled Draco over the years. She hadn't made sure he felt secure in how much she and Severus loved him, that there was no competition between him and Harry. Loving Harry didn't take away any of her love for Draco. She had failed both her boys.

Severus entered, looking pale and stressed.

"Severus, where is he?" Narcissa immediately asked.

"No one knows," Severus shut his eyes. "There is a map that shows all the locations in the castle and most of the grounds. It shows everyone's name and Harry isn't anywhere on the map."

"He left the grounds?" Narcissa asked in horror.

"He must have," Severus said in frustration. How could Harry have thought leaving the castle was a good idea? No matter how upset he was, he had to know Severus would be worried out of his mind. "I am going with Albus to look. I wanted to let you know."

"I'm coming with you," Narcissa said. She turned to Draco, who looked visibly upset. "Dragon, I want you to go to your dorm room and stay there, all right? We will discuss this more later."

"I could help look," Draco offered.

"Thank you Draco, but the other professors and ghosts are searching the castle, just in case," Severus said. "Go to your dorm. We'll let you know when Harry has been found. Then the four of us need to spend some time together and talk things through."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. "Go on, Draco."

Draco sighed and got up to leave. He walked down the corridor and was about to turn when he caught sight of Ron and Hermione. Without a thought he hurried to catch up to them. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Hermione looked at the blonde in surprise but Ron glared at him. "What do you care?"

"I care, all right?" Draco snapped. "I was a prat, I know. I thought...it doesn't matter what I thought. Right now, I need to find him."

"Why?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Because he's going to be my brother, my family!" Draco said. "I was wrong, I was jealous of him. But I do care about him and I need to make sure he is okay. I'm his older brother, after all."

"You're only older by a little over a month," Ron scoffed, but his expression softened a bit.

"Older is older," Draco insisted.

"We don't know where he could be," Hermione said. "He's not on the map."

"I heard about that. What exactly is this map?"

Hermione explained and Draco was impressed. "So it shows all the secret passageways?"

Hermione shrugged. "Pretty sure. It shows everything, the classrooms, the Great Hall, the dorms, the -" She paused.

"Even outside, unless Harry went deep into the forest," Ron said.

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Draco asked in alarm.

"I don't know," Ron said in frustration. He noticed Hermione's expression. "What is it?"

Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. "The Chamber! That wouldn't be on the map since no one knew about it!"

"Merlin, we are so stupid," Ron breathed. "He has to be there!"

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked in surprise. "It's real?" Understanding filled his eyes. "Is that what you guys were whispering about earlier?"

Hermione nodded. "Harry found it. He's the only who can open it because he is a Parselmouth!"

"Where is it?" Draco demanded.

"The second floor girls' lavatory," Hermione said. "The one Moaning Myrtle haunts."

"Find an adult to tell," Draco instructed. "I'm going to the Chamber."

"Why you?"

"Because I need to apologize to him! I need to talk to him," Draco said. "Let me fix this." He pleaded.

"What if he is not there?" Ron asked.

"Either way, someone should know about the Chamber. After all, it's rumored that a monster -" Draco paled. "If the Chamber is real then maybe the monster is real!"

"Harry," Hermione whispered, looking scared.

"Go! Find someone!" Draco took off in a run.

**HP**

Draco ran into the girls' lavatory and stopped, gaping at the hole in the ground.

"Excuse me, this is a girls lavatory," Moaning Myrtle snapped as she floated in front of him.

"I know that," Draco said. "Do you know Harry Potter? Did he go down there?"

Moaning Myrtle nodded. "Foolish boy, he just jumped down." She brightened. "If he dies, he can share my toilet!"

"He's not going to die!" Draco snapped and then jumped down the tunnel. "And if he did, he would have better things to do than hang around a toilet!" He shouted as he slid down.

Moaning Myrtle gasped. "How rude!"

**HP**

Harry had been dozing when he suddenly was nudged by Salina.

"Someone is here."

"What?" Harry jumped to his feet. Had his friends figured out where he was? Had they told his dad ? His mouth dropped open when he saw who it actually was. "Draco?"

"Harry! You're okay!" Draco said in relief. He froze when he saw the Basilisk. "The Chamber monster," He whispered. He got out his wand. "Run Harry, I'll cover you!"

"No! She's not a danger to me!" Harry stood protectively in front of Salina. "Honest. She was used for bad things in the past but _she _hersel_f_ isn't bad."

"She's a Basilisk, I've read about them before and -" Draco rushed forward and grabbed Harry's arm, turning them both away from Salina. "Don't look into her eyes! It'll kill you instantly!"

Harry gave him a bemused look. "I know that. She warned me, that's why she looks down. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Draco looked doubtful before focusing back on Harry. "Why are you down here? Everyone is looking for you!" He scolded.

Harry met his gaze. "I don't want to see anyone. Especially my dad. And, well, you."

Draco sighed. "He's really worried," He said softly. "So is my mom. So was I."

Harry frowned. "Why? You hate me and your mum probably only pretends to like me and my dad regrets..." His throat tightened and he looked away.

"I was wrong, okay? I was being a git," Draco said, feeling ashamed. "I was jealous of you." He finally admitted.

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Jealous of me?" He asked incredulously. "What in Merlin's name for?"

"Are you kidding? The boy-who-lived?" Draco said resignedly. "You're a hero, you're famous! How can I live up to that?"

"You think being famous for something I can't remember is fun? I hate it! People point and stare trying to see my scar, and I don't always know if they are friends with me because they actually like me or because of my so called fame."

Draco looked at him thoughtfully. "I never thought about it like that before," He said finally. "I feel inferior to you, you break rules and get rewarded! You take on a troll, get to play Quidditch, can speak a rare language... you get all the attention!"

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, mostly negative attention! Remember Quirrell? He wanted to kill me for...for merely being alive! And my dad was mad at me about the troll, and compared me to you, the one who obeys the rules. He's always praising you in potions and meanwhile I just keep getting into trouble and having everyone gossip about me. He probably just can't deal with it, all the drama I bring," Harry said unhappily.

Before Draco could respond they could hear shouting and turned towards the entrance.

"Harry? Draco? Are you in here?" Severus rushed in, Narcissa right behind him along with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Merlin!" McGonagall gasped when she saw the Basilisk.

"Don't anyone look it in the eyes!" Dumbledore said, brandishing his wand.

"Don't hurt her!" Harry yelled, quickly standing in front of the Basilisk. "She won't look at anyone. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Dumbledore hesitated.

Severus grabbed Harry into a fierce hug. "Harry, Harry," He muttered into his hair. "I was so scared, so worried. Why are you here? You had to know I would be frantic!"

"I didn't know if you would care," Harry murmured, hugging his dad back.

Severus held him for several moments before pulling back and kneeling down so he could look his son in the eye. He felt a mixture of frustration that Harry could think that and guilt that he had caused him to feel that way. "Harry, how could you possibly think that?"

"You took points for a fight I didn't start and called me a bully," Harry said, hurt filling his eyes.

"Harry -"

Narcissa touched Severus's arm gently, her other arm around Draco. "Perhaps we should get the boys out of here?" She suggested. "They need to get dry and warm and then we can all talk."

Severus nodded.

"What about Salina?" Harry asked.

Severus blinked. "Who is Salina?"

Harry gestured to the Basilisk. "She's not evil or anything. I think she was used to do bad things before, by Voldemort, but she won't hurt anyone again. I said we would take care of her. She's all alone."

"Harry," Severus shook his head.

"Tell her we will figure out what would be best for her but she is to stay here," Dumbledore announced. "I will ask Hagrid to throw down some food for her." Now that he knew there was a chamber housing a creature that had been used to hurt students before, he couldn't let her stay here for long. He would need to think of something to do with her.

"Thank you," Harry smiled and told Salina what he said.

"Now, I do believe we will need assistance out of here," Dumbledore said and a moment later Fawkes came swooping in.

**TBC:**


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

Harry accepted the mug of hot chocolate that Narcissa handed him, watching as she then gave one to Draco. They were both sitting on the sofa in Snape's quarters, each with a blanket over them.

Severus was running a diagnostic on them, making sure they weren't hurt or sick in some way. Relieved that they were fine, he pulled up a chair so he could sit in front of them. "We have a lot to discuss, boys." He said seriously.

Narcissa sat next to him.

"First, neither of you is to go into that Chamber again. Ever!" Severus gritted his teeth as he thought of what could have happened to them. And if Harry's friends hadn't realized where he was, he would still be looking for his son! "And you are not to just take off without anyone knowing where you are. Even if you are upset," He gave Harry a pointed look. "Draco, I know you had Hermione and Ron get an adult but you shouldn't have gone into the Chamber. You should have waited for us."

"I wanted to help," Draco said softly. "I needed to apologize to him."

"That is very commendable of you, Dragon," Narcissa spoke up. "But you had no idea what was down there. If that Basilisk had intended harm..." She trailed off.

Draco stared at his mug. "I wanted to fix everything. I've been horrible lately."

"I haven't been great, I didn't think about how you were feeling about everything," Harry said softly.

"Then let's discuss it," Severus said. "But first, I need to talk to Harry."

Harry's eyes widened.

Narcissa stood up. "Draco, let's go into kitchen and get some biscuits to go with the hot chocolate."

Once they were alone, Severus pulled Harry to stand in front of him. "Don't ever disappear like that on me again. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"You don't have to pretend to care," Harry said, tears filling his eyes. "Just tell me the truth. You don't want me anymore. You never did." He said brokenly.

"How can you believe that?" Severus asked, taking Harry's chin in his hand so he could make eye contact. "How can you even think that?"

"The way you called me Potter," Harry said brokenly. "It was like you didn't even like me anymore. You hated my parents. I'm not as smart or good in potions like Draco..."

"Oh, son," Severus gripped his shoulders. "No. You have that all wrong."

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's," Harry said, not hearing him. "Maybe the Weasley's would let me -"

"Harry James," Severus said firmly. "You are my son. I love you more than life itself. Don't you know that? Have I failed you that badly?"

"You haven't failed me," Harry whispered. "I thought I failed you and that you regretted -"

"Never," Severus said, pulling him into a hug. "I don't care what gossip you hear, never would I regret adopting you. You are mine."

"Did you hate my parents?" Harry asked after a moment.

Severus sighed. "Your father and I did not get along. I have actually been thinking about those days lately which is why I reacted the way I did when I saw you and Draco fighting. I'm very sorry for what I said and how I said it. I didn't mean it and I was very wrong to respond that way."

"Did you and my dad fight like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"James and his friends didn't like me and the feeling was completely mutual," Severus said carefully. "Believe me, the fault was on both sides."

"And my mum?"

"I cared very much for your mother," Severus said fondly. "She was incredibly kind and forgiving. You are a lot like her."

"Really?" Harry beamed.

Severus felt horrible. He had allowed other people to tell Harry about his parents, especially Lily, like Minerva, Hagrid and Albus. At the time, it had still been too painful for him to talk about. Harry had never really pressed him for details as he had other people to ask. "I should have told you this a long time ago. I'm very sorry, Harry."

"It's okay," Harry said. "So, you and my father didn't get along but you and my mum did?"

"Yes," Severus said, not thinking it was time to get into what had happened his fifth year. Lily had forgiven him, that was what was important. "But Harry, I do not hate James Potter."

"You don't?"

"I did," Severus admitted. "For a long time, I did. But all I feel for him now is appreciation. He died protecting you, how can I not be thankful to him?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he flung himself at his dad. "I love you, Dad."

"Ah, Harry," Severus held his boy tight. "I love you too and I always will. Always."

"Even when I've been a dunderhead?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Even then," Severus smirked.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Harry said.

"Just promise me you will not do it again," Severus said.

"I promise."

"Good," Severus said, tightening his hold. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for a good answer."

Harry laughed. "Wait, you took thirty." He reminded his dad.

"Yes but even though you didn't start the fight, you did participate in it," Snape told him gently. "Using your wand or fists are not the answer in a situation like that. Walking away and getting an adult is."

"I was just really upset and reacted."

Severus nodded. "I do understand, Harry. And we will talk about all together, as a family."

**HP**

Narcissa put a plate of fresh biscuits on the table. "Draco, I meant what I said about not running into danger, even for a good reason. But I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yes. You were very brave," Narcissa smiled. "If impulsive."

"I'm not impulsive, Mother," Draco protested. He gave a sheepish smile at his mother's knowing look. "Not usually, anyway." He fidgeted with a napkin. "Can I call you Mum instead of Mother?"

Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "Of course you can. I never knew you wanted to." Lucius had been the one who insisted on Draco calling them Mother and Father.

"I like it better," Draco said shyly.

Narcissa smiled. "Me too."

"Do you think...will Severus want me to call him Father? Can I call him Dad instead? Like Harry does?" Draco asked anxiously. "Will Harry mind?"

"I don't mind," Harry said as he and Severus entered the kitchen. He gave Narcissa a shy smile. "If I can call you Mum?"

Narcissa eyes filled with tears. She cleared her throat. "Yes. I would love that."

"And I definitely prefer Dad to Father," Severus said, snagging a biscuit. "Now let's sit down and talk."

**HP**

The four of them spent hours talking, with the boys admitting their fears and hopes and insecurities.

"I still can't believe you were jealous of me," Draco shook his head.

"You're really smart," Harry said with a sigh. "You're a natural at Potions."

"You catch on faster than I do in Defence," Draco countered. He gave a pout. "And you get to play Quidditch."

"That's because Minerva is Quidditch crazy," Harry giggled.

"But you play against Slytherin and you're a honorary member of the House," Draco complained.

"Draco, even though he is an honorary Slytherin, he is officially a Gryffindor," Narcissa said gently. "Therefore it shouldn't be a problem that he plays against Slytherin. It's just a game that is supposed to be fun and he shouldn't feel he can't play against your house."

"Unless, of course, you want him to share the points system too?" Severus ruffled Harry's hair.

"With all the trouble a Gryffindor gets into? No thanks," Draco said, grinning when Harry scowled.

"As to Potions," Severus sat back in his chair. "Yes, Draco has a natural affinity for the subject but you are in no way inept, Harry. You have been doing very well and I am proud of both of you." He suddenly smirked. "Besides, Draco isn't the top student in the class."

"What? Who is?" Draco demanded.

"Miss Granger is," Severus said.

"She's the top of every class," Draco grumbled.

"Obviously she works hard," Narcissa said with a smile. "Neither of you have to be the best. We just want you to _do_ your best. That's all we ask of you."

"You two do not need to fight for our affection or attention," Severus said. "We love you both. I know there will be sibling rivalry, that's normal but we don't want it to turn into real fighting or hate. Again, there is no competition. You are both loved and both special. You will each have your own strengths."

"We don't hate each other," Draco and Harry said at the same time.

"But," Harry paused.

"Go on."

"Well, if you two end up having a baby someday, all three of you will be related to it except me," Harry said glumly. "I won't even have the same last name as all of you, if Draco decides to take dad's name."

Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have said any of that."

"Draco," Narcissa frowned.

"If we have one day have a baby, you will be just as much of a brother to it as Draco," Severus said firmly. "Blood isn't everything, Harry. My own father couldn't stand me, it didn't matter that I was his biological son."

"Like the Dursley's with me," Harry said. He relaxed.

"If you want the same last name, it can be changed to Snape," Severus said. "I didn't want to make that decision for you when you were younger."

"I want to honor my parents," Harry said. "But I want to be a Snape too."

"Well, that's easy." Narcissa said. "Harry James Potter Snape."

Harry brightened. "Can we do that, Dad?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes." Severus gave Harry a warm smile. "I would like that very much."

**HP**

The boys spent the night in Snape's quarters since it was so late when they finished talking and the next morning, were eating breakfast when the Headmaster stopped by to see how they were doing. He then brought up the subject of the Basilisk.

"So how will we get rid of the it?" Severus asked.

"No! Can't we keep her?" Harry pleaded.

Severus gave his son an exasperated look. "Where in Merlin's name would we keep her?"

"Actually, I think she would make a very fine pet for the boys," Dumbledore beamed.

Harry and Draco shared a grin.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked in a low voice. "Never mind her size, one look into her eyes and you're dead. She is not staying near my boys."

"Well, Minerva, Hagrid and I had an idea," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, do enlighten me," Severus said sarcastically.

"A shrinking solution," Dumbledore said. "She would be too small for her eyes to be lethal. The worst she could probably do in that state is a mild headache." He chuckled.

Severus stared at him. It could work but... "How are you going to get enough solution into her? What if she will not willingly drink it?"

"I'll ask her to," Harry offered.

"No." Severus said firmly.

Harry frowned. "But Dad -"

"It would just take one second of her accidentally looking into your eyes and you would be dead!" Severus snapped. "The answer is no."

"But Harry is the only one who can speak with her," Draco chimed in. He bit his lip as Severus directed his glare onto him.

"I. Said. No."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Truthfully, she won't really have a choice boys. I can't let her live here, even if she promised not to hurt anyone. So it is either the shrinking solution or..."

"You'd kill her?" Harry gasped.

"Harry - "

"Do the shrinking solution then," Draco spoke up. "Harry can explain everything to her when she is small."

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly my idea, Draco. I'm sure she won't mind, considering the alternative. Plus she will be better taken care of by you two, so I'm sure she will be much happier."

Harry couldn't help but sulk a little, thinking it wasn't fair that he couldn't let Salina know what was going to happen but there was no arguing with his dad, who looked ready to lose his patience.

"If you are going to have an attitude, we will find her a different home," Severus said quietly to his son, noticing the pout on his face. "I will not apologize for trying to keep you safe. And I never want you in that Chamber again. Albus will seal it up once we get your snake out."

Harry sighed. It had been kind of cool to have a place only he could go but he wasn't surprised. "Fine."

"Harry," Severus said warningly.

"You don't think the Chamber would make a good clubhouse?" Harry gave him a lopsided grin.

"Absolutely not."

**HP**

That evening, Dumbledore brought Salina down, now small, to Snape's quarters. Harry and Draco had been waiting all day, hoping there were no complications to the spell.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked anxiously as Dumbledore put the box that held her down on the table. He and Harry peered in eagerly.

"Aww, she's so cute," Harry said as he looked at the still sleeping Basilisk.

"She is. She should wake within the hour," Dumbledore said. "Severus, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Severus and Dumbledore went into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, I have some paperwork I need to get back to," Dumbledore said, his normally twinkling eyes serious. "Severus, Quirrell died last night."

"What? How?"

"When given Veritaserum, so they could question him, he grew sick and died a moment later. It was poison. Somebody switched the vials."

"Who?" Severus demanded. He didn't care that Quirrell was dead, good riddance in his opinion, but he had wanted answers at who else was after his son.

"No one knows. An investigation is being done," Dumbledore said.

Severus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Now how will we know who else wants to hurt Harry?"

**HP**

"Did you see the terrarium Severus and Hagrid made for her? It's pretty brilliant," Draco said.

"I hope she likes it, it even has a little river of water in there, plus rocks and trees for her to climb through," Harry said.

"I wish I could understand her," Draco said wistfully. "You're so lucky."

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "Some people think I'm a freak because of it."

"You're not a freak!" Draco said indignantly.

Harry shrugged. "I've heard them whisper to it each other. It's no big deal, really. I've been called it before." He paused. He hadn't meant to share that. Hopefully Draco wouldn't catch it.

"Who called you it before? Before what? Before we started Hogwarts?"

_Drat_, Harry thought. "Well, my relatives weren't a fan of magic." He gave another shrug, hoping to seem like he wasn't bothered by it.

"They called you a freak?" Draco asked incredulously. "But..."

"But what?"

"I was going to say but they're your family but then my dad, well, he could be mean," Draco said. "I think...I think he hated me. The last time I saw him, he said he would kill me."

Harry had heard a little about that, he remembered when Draco and Narcissa had come to the castle, shaky and upset. His dad hadn't spoke too much about it to him, just that Mr. Malfoy had treated them very poorly and they were better off without him. Soon after, the news had broken that Mr. Malfoy had been killed. "I'm really sorry, Draco," Harry said sincerely. "I know what it feels like to be hated by your own family."

"Maybe we have more in common than I thought."

**HP**

**Nott's Manor**

"Where are you? I know you're here," Bellatrix called in a singsong voice as she entered the dark sitting room. She was finally free from that horrible prison! She whirled around on her companion. "Where is he? You said he was here!"

Pettigrew cowered slightly. "He's supposed to be."

"I'm here."

Bellatrix turned and her pale, gaunt face broke into a gleeful smile. "There you are!"

Lucius Malfoy stepped out from the shadows, with visible deep scars along one side of his face from his battle with Avery all those years ago. "Hello, Bellatrix."

"So it is true," Bellatrix said with a satisfied smile. "You are alive."

**TBC:**


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling.****

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Previous Chapter - Harry and Draco made up and talked out some of their fears and insecurities with Severus and Narcissa. The boys start to bond. The basilisk was shrunk down and is now their new pet. Bellatrix has escaped Azkaban and Lucius is alive! BTW, I have no idea what Theo Nott's dad's name is supposed to be so I named him Dorian. **

"It was no small task, helping you escape Azkaban," Dorian Nott said sourly to Bellatrix.

"At least I suffered for our master!" Bella hissed.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Suffered for a dead man."

"How dare you!" Bella pointed her wand at him. "Cru -"

"Stop!" Lucius Malfoy yelled. "We can not exactly afford to fight among ourselves!"

Bella looked darkly at Dorian before giving Lucius a fake smile. "Of course, dear brother-in-law. Oh dear," She said thoughtfully. "I suppose we are not in laws anymore, you were declared legally dead after all, and your marriage ended. And now my dear sister is engaged to another."

Lucius scowled at Bella. "Narcissa either belongs to me or she belongs to no one. I'll kill her, if I have to. Do you have a problem with that?"

Bella twirled her wand. "No. Not if she is a traitor. So unless she makes amends and helps us get the Potter boy...I'll help you kill her."

Dorian sat down after pouring himself a glass of brandy. "Don't forget your boy, he's been getting brainwashed for years. My son Theo has been trying to keep him from falling completely to the light but -" He shrugged.

"I'll deal with my son," Lucius said coldly. "He will join us or die. I won't have him be an embarrassment to me and allow him to live. He will just need some...lessons."

"A few rounds of the Cruciatus will likely get him to see reason," Bella said absently. Her eyes suddenly focused. "But I want the Potter boy. I want him to suffer and I want Severus to have to watch him suffer."

"My son and some of his cohorts have started on that," Mr. Nott said. He hesitated. "Quirrell jumped the gun and tried to kill him."

"What?" Lucius's face darkened. "He what?"

"He tried to kill Potter, was taken to the Ministry," Nott said.

"What kind of idiots do you have working for you?" Bella asked angrily.

"That fool!" Lucius hissed. "He will be given the truth serum and tell the Aurors that I'm still alive!"

Nott smiled. "Actually, no he won't. I have someone in the Ministry who managed to switch out the Veritaserum with poison. Quirrell's dead."

Lucius relaxed. "Good. Serves him right. We have plans for Potter. He can't be killed yet. Not yet. Hurt, humiliated, broken...all those are acceptable."

"Understood."

**HP**

Harry and Ron were outside, throwing a Quaffle ball around. Hermione had refused, saying it was too cold and was doing homework in the library. Despite the chilly weather, it felt good to be outside.

"It was good of your dad to give back the points," Ron said as he tossed the ball to Harry. "Of course, he shouldn't have taken them in the first place."

Harry caught it. "He apologized. We all talked things out. I know he loves me."

"Of course he does," Ron said. "At least he didn't take points for you running off."

"He was pretty mad," Harry admitted. "The Headmaster closed up the chamber. Too bad, it was cool having it."

"How is Salina?"

"She's doing good. She was really surprised when she woke up and realized how small she was now. But she loves the terrarium and I think she's happier, being somewhere warm taken care of." He glanced briefly at Fang who started barking.

"And has Malfoy stopped being a prat?" Ron asked bluntly.

"I'm working on it, Weasley."

Harry and Ron turned to see Draco, wearing his cloak, scarf and mittens, glaring at Ron. "I admitted I was wrong, didn't I?"

Ron grinned and threw the ball at Draco. "Just making sure. You know, the ball is easier to catch without mittens."

"It's freezing without mittens," Draco said, throwing the ball back. "You two aren't wearing scarves either. And it's loud out here," He threw a mild glare in Fang's direction, whose bark began to get louder.

"You sound like Hermione," Ron grumbled as caught the Quaffle.

Harry chuckled at Draco's affronted look. "I guess we should go inside and get warm."

"Hey 'Arry!" Hagrid waved from his hut. He sighed. "Fang! What's wrong with yeh?"

Fang kept barking at the forest, bending down and wagging his tail and then barking excitedly again.

"What's he looking at?" Harry asked curiously. That was the most active he had ever seen Fang, who usually just slept.

"I don't know," Hagrid frowned and began walking towards the forest.

Harry exchanged a look with Ron and Draco and the three boys quickly followed him, their curiosity too great to ignore.

When Hagrid noticed them, he warned, "Stay behind me."

"What do you think it is? A unicorn?" Draco asked.

"Ooh, I would love to see a unicorn," Harry said, peering around Hagrid.

"I don't see anythin'," Hagrid said with a frown. "I'll have to go inside the forest. Yeh three stay here."

"But -" Harry started to say.

"Okay, we'll stay," Draco said. "No way I want to go inside the forbidden forest," He told Harry and Ron. "Who knows what creepy things are in there."

"Scared?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Draco gave him a glare.

"Ron, there might be spiders in there," Harry teased. "Great big ones."

"Not funny," Ron said, now eyeing the forest warily.

Harry was about to tease some more when he saw gleaming eyes staring at him from inside the forest. He squinted his eyes. Fang? Or was it something else? He glanced at Draco and Ron, who had started tossing the ball to each other again. He took a step closer, thinking he heard some sort of whine. Maybe it was an injured animal? He walked even closer. "Hello?" He whispered. He gasped when a big black, shaggy dog stepped out. "Oh!"

The dog gave a whine.

"What's wrong?" Harry looked down and winced. A large thorn was stuck in the poor dog's foot. "That must hurt," He said sympathetically. "I can try and pull it out for you," He knelt down and held his hand out. The dog stepped closer and nuzzled its nose into his hand. Harry giggled. "Or my friend Hagrid could do it. He's really good with animals."

The dog titled it's head to the side.

"Hmm," Harry said, softly petting the dogs head. "Poor thing. You need a bath and some food. You're thin."

"Harry?" Hagrid stepped out of the forest with Fang, who bounded over to sniff at the dog.

"Ah, so thot's what Fang was lookin' at" Hagrid chuckled.

"He's hurt," Harry said, pointing to the inured paw. "Can you help him?"

"Let's take him to my hut and I'll take it out and put a salve on it," Hagrid said.

"Come on, boy," Harry said, the dog happily following him.

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked when he and Draco noticed the black dog.

"It's kinda of scruffy looking," Draco said disdainfully.

The dog gave a low growl.

"I think he's homeless, look how thin he is," Harry said sadly.

"Poor little thing," Ron said. "I wish my parents would let me have a dog."

Hagrid came out of his hut with a small container and a bandage. "All righ', let's see what we can do."

He slowly lifted the paw onto his massive lap. "This migh' hurt, but try to keep still." He pulled the thorn out quickly yet carefully.

The dog yelped and then gave a long whine.

Harry put his arms around the dog's neck. "It's okay. See? All done. You did great."

Hagrid cleaned the wound and put a salve on it, then covered it with a bandage. "Good as new."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry grinned. "Do you think he can stay with you?"

"Well," Hagrid looked at his hopeful expression. "I guess it would be good fer Fang to have a friend. Sure, he can stay with me."

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said. "I'll come out and visit him as much as I can."

"Me too," Ron said.

Harry and Ron looked at Draco, who sighed. "Yeah, me too. But he needs a bath. And a name."

"Scruffy?" Harry suggested with a laugh.

"I like it." Ron grinned. "Hagrid, can we borrow a bucket and fill it with soap and water? We can wash him."

"Sure thing," Hagrid said. "After, I'll feed him."

Fang bounded around, watching as the three pre-teens washed Scruffy. Scruffy was not happy, though he didn't try to bite or get away. He whined and kept shaking his body, sending soap and water everywhere.

"Hey!" Draco protested as he was covered with soapy water. He pushed soap bubbles out of his eyes and glared at Scruffy. "Don't do that, mutt."

Scruffy bared his teeth at the blonde.

Harry hid a smile and pet Scruffy on the head. "Don't worry about my brother to be, he's...delicate."

"Am not!"

"Hey, I think I remember the drying charm my mum uses," Ron pointed his wand at Draco. "Et Aridam!"

A blast of heat hit Draco and a second later, Harry burst into laughter. Even Scruffy seemed amused, giving a snort.

"What?" Draco felt his head and his eyes widened. His hair was dry, and sticking straight up. His robes were dry yet as stiff as a board. "Weasley!"

"Oops," Ron said sheepishly. "At least you're dry."

"Gee, thanks," Draco said sourly as he tried to smooth down his hair.

"Hey, guys!"

Harry, Ron and Draco turned to see Hermione. "Professor Snape wants you inside. He says it's too cold to be out!"

"Coming!" Harry called back. He turned to Scruffy, who had been rinsed off and was shaking the water from his fur. "Okay boy, go with Hagrid. He'll get you some food and let you sleep in his hut, where it's warmer." He gave Scruffy a hug before leaving with his friends.

Scruffy watched him go wistfully. _Oh, pup. I wish I could tell you who I was. But at least I can see you and you seem all right. I'll be keeping an eye on you. And on the Malfoy boy. And especially on Snivellus. _

**HP**

Severus gave the three boys a look of exasperation. "It's cold outside, why were you out there so long? And Harry, Ron where are your gloves and scarves? Harry, why are you all wet? And Draco, what happened to your hair?"

"We were washing a dog," Harry said as his father cast a drying charm at him. "I found -"

"_Weasley_ attempted to do the drying charm on me," Draco grumbled.

"And you're dry so what's the problem?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't see Harry complaining about his hair sticking up."

"Harry's hair always sticks up!"

"Okay, enough! Go to the kitchen and ask the house-elves for some hot chocolate," Severus said with a a shake of his head. Honestly, washing Fang in this weather. Did they not have any common sense?

Harry grinned. He was friends with all the house-elves and knew they would also give them biscuits to go with the hot chocolate.

**HP**

Severus entered the Headmaster's office, surprised to see Lupin also there. Both men looked worried, which didn't bode well. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Severus, there has been an incident at Azkaban," Dumbledore said. "There was a break out, Bellatrix and Sirius Black managed to escape."

"What? How could something like that happen?" Severus demanded.

"It is being looked into, I don't know all the details yet," Dumbledore said.

"Bellatrix," Severus muttered. She was insane...and dangerous. She had also been the most devoted to Voldemort. "She must be who Quirrell was talking about. He told Harry there were others that would be coming after him. He must have meant Bellatrix and Black."

Remus looked like he wanted to protest.

"Something to say?" Severus asked with a fierce glare.

"It just never made sense to me that Sirius would join up with Voldemort," Remus said. "He hated anything to do with the dark arts."

"It was an act, obviously," Severus said. "He killed your friend Pettigrew, didn't he?"

Remus sighed sadly. "Yes, he did. I still can't...it still seems unbelievable, even after all these years."

Severus began pacing. "What does this mean for Harry? And Draco? Bellatrix may want to connect with her nephew, to use him or hurt him." He'd need to warn Narcissa.

"The boys are safe in the castle," Dumbledore said. "Aurors are searching for Bellatrix and Sirius as we speak."

"Safe in the castle?" Severus sneered. "Like with Quirrell?"

Dumbledore frowned. "You have a point, however the remaining professors have my trust. I will speak to everyone separately to make sure." Being a Legilimens, he could see their surface thoughts while talking to them. He didn't like to use his skill that way, but to protect the children he would.

"What about Lupin?" Severus asked bluntly.

"What about me?" Remus asked in surprise.

"You were friends with Black, perhaps you still consider him your friend," Severus said.

"You think I -" Remus's eyes darkened and for just a moment they took on a gold hue. "I would not do anything to hurt any of the children, especially Harry."

Severus eyed him warily, relieved when Lupin's eyes returned to normal. "I hope that is true."

"It is. Which is why I am here, there is something I need to tell you," Remus said, hesitating for a moment. "Sirius is an Animagus."

Dumbledore looked surprised. "He is? I did not know that."

"He, James and Peter all became Animagus during our fifth year. To keep me company during the full moon," Remus smiled fondly.

"That is quite an accomplishment," Dumbledore said. "Against the rules to do that unsupervised but good of them to do that for you."

"What is Black's Animagus?" Severus asked impatiently.

"A dog." Remus answered.

"Why did you never mention this before?" Severus asked.

"I didn't think about at first," Remus admitted. "When I did, he had already been in prison for a while and never escaped before. I doubt that his form could have aided him or he would have broken out before this. He and Bellatrix obviously had help."

"Well, they won't get near either of my sons," Severus said fiercely. "Or Narcissa. She may need to move here to the castle for protection."

"She is more than welcome to. We will take precautions," Dumbledore said. "We can make sure they boys are escorted to their classes by a professor or prefect, perhaps an earlier curfew? And if they go outside they can have a chaperone with them."

"The boys' might put up a fuss," Remus said.

"Then they can be confined to their dorms," Severus said flatly. "I'm not taking any chances with their safety."

Dumbledore's floo activated and a letter flew out and straight into the older wizards hands. Bemused, he opened it and scanned the note inside. His expression looked troubled and then resigned.

"What is it?"

"It is from the Ministry," Dumbledore said. "They are also concerned about Sirius and Bellatrix possible trying to get into Hogwarts. They are sending guards for the castle."

"Guards?"

"Dementors," Dumbledore said, not looking happy. "I refuse to allow them inside so they will guard the school's entrances and it looks like they will be in Hogsmeade as well."

"All the children will need to be warned," Remus said, shuddering slightly at the thought of the soul sucking creatures.

"I will make an announcement at dinner," Dumbledore said. "I need to go to the Ministry and speak with Cornelius. Please excuse me."

After Dumbledore flooed away, Severus turned to leave before Remus stopped him.

"I meant what I said, I wouldn't do anything to put Harry or any of the children in danger. You can trust me."

Severus hesitated and then nodded. "Thank you, Lupin."

**TBC:**


End file.
